Qui Non Videntur
by Theadosia57
Summary: My life was anything but normal nowadays. It had been once until I met them and was bitten. Then they abandoned me and never saw the havoc they had wreaked upon me. But I survived, no I moved on! X-Over based loosely around Twilight & Librarians 2014 Bella/Marcus Disclaimer: Twilight/Librarians 2014 and their characters belong to others. This is my musing on an AU
1. The Brush Is Mightier Than The Sword!

**A/N: So here we are again on the anniversary of my first story 19th May 2016, 'I Never Dream Of Dancing'. Three years already, so as a present here's the first chapter of my next story. It's my first x-over as well, I hope you all enjoy it xx Alexis**

* * *

October, Why would you hurt me on purpose?

November, What made me not good enough for you?

December, When did you become so ruthlessly callous?

January, Who the hell did you think you were?

The months had crept slowly past and wrought a myriad of change on Bella Swan, her mind, her body, her personality, none were left unaffected.

Her mind had begun to expand beyond all normal human perimeters; she had at present gone from a reasonably good student, before meeting the Cullens. To a semi-comatose patient after they left and soon she would be a damn near Genius. All this within the space of the several months since they abandoned and left her behind, without a backward glance.

Her near-death experience by hypothermia thanks to Edward Cullen, her so-called mate and true love, had inadvertently kick-started the trace amounts of venom left in her system from James and Edward. Who had both bitten her for two different reasons. The venom's had an irrational but overwhelming need to repair her injuries; any and all injuries.

It saw her depression and Edward's vampire glamour as damage to her mind. Thus resulting in her having an almost vampire-like brain once the venom got done fixing her to its liking! Her health too took a sharp incline for the better, all her scars, but their bites disappeared, so it was almost like they had never existed. But not quite, her brain remembered it all in minute detail. Her clumsiness too was suddenly was a thing of the past.

Then Alice Cullen returned, begging, no pleading with Bella for her help. Why? To save Edward from killing himself at the hands of the Volturi. So for Esme and Carlisle's sake, she did it or maybe not to have his death on her conscience, she was unsure at the time. But still not having totally freed herself from their grip, Bella went. It took only the appalling scene in the Volterra throne room to make Bella finally let go of the Cullens forever.

Even in the face of her death at the hands of the very vampires he wanted to kill himself by. That asshole refused to lie and say yes, he would change her! He railed and argued against his betters as if he were someone of importance, none there were impressed. But nobody was quite as disgusted as Bella herself. She now saw them for the small petty children they were and wouldn't have been surprised if either had stamped their feet petulantly when the real vampires around them were not impressed by their behaviour.

Once out of the clutches of Volterra, Bella was still unsure of how that had occurred. But had the feeling this might be a gameplay of Aro's, handing them the Cullens the rope to hang themselves. Assuming they could retrieve her at a later point and either kill or turn her. After watching him demean and marginalize her to the brothers, Bella was finally free of any latent feelings she had ever had for Edward.

She saw him for the arrogant, childish, immature, pompous, repressed idiot he was and she wanted nothing from him anymore. Edward had thought to pick up exactly where he left off destroying her new life like he had her old one and she said,

"No, Edward! I came today for your parents only, not for you or Alice and definitely not for me! But that's where this debacle ends, you mean nothing to me now and I would like you to keep your word from now on and act as if you never existed in my life! Goodbye"

Looking at them both in the eye Bella demanded her plane ticket and passport from Alice. When she hesitated, Bella turned to re-enter Volterra and that changed Alice's mind very quickly. Her life was too important to have them ruin it any more than they already had by their stupid games and childish antics.

"Oh, one more thing, even though Edward thinks his life is already worthless! The rest of you might not! I suggest you never return to Forks or Washington for that matter. There is a kill on sight order out on all of you by the pack, especially you Edward and next time I will not come to your aid or that of any of your family. Any love I held for them started to die the day you all abandoned me and this childish drama today killed it stone dead, permanently!" Bella said picking up her bag and walking off into the evening light.

So she left them standing there, with their mouths open. Far too late they were beginning to see the damage they had done to Bella, especially these two themselves. After just abandoning her, him more cruelly than was needed and to make it worse he'd lied about it to all the family. They came to her, the human for aid, expecting her to just forgive them freely and let them back into her life and they seemed surprised that she refused.

Alice could see nothing of Bella's future and she deserved not too, hadn't she already ignored her visions of Bella's months of suffering. Edward now saw just how Bella viewed him and it was not a pleasant depiction. He wasn't a monster in her eyes, it was worse; much worse to him, he was an asshole! Their return to the family was filled with self-doubts and self-revelations. That they might not be quite as important in the grand scheme of things as they had always thought. Being dumped unceremoniously by the very human that had been dumped by them was galling in the extreme.

For Bella over the next few months, the venoms progress and processes started to speed up a little giving her the ability to work out her future timeline and she had ascertained she would be a full vampire in approximately nine more years, give or take a few months. So she caught up to, then passed her classmates once back at school. Packing in several other AP classes in the last few months of high school and attending summer school as well, before heading off to University. Where she would eventually stand the world on its head, well the academic world anyway.

On the outside, she was now just like any other first-year student at Stanford University. But only they knew she was studying multiple degrees' simultaneously at several American, British and European universities using live feed links to all the other ones abroad and in other states here in America. Her need for sleep has also declined sharply and made this far easier for her overall.

If the Cullens had been more forthcoming she might have known long ago that she was a shield. But Bella instead did things the old fashioned way; her whereabouts were kept secret by using money, wanting to keep the Volturi off her tail for as long as possible. Totally unnecessarily as it turned out, Demetri could find them, but not her.

Gratuities from her many publications went to the Universities. As did grant monies, she had no need of. Her royalties for the books she later wrote were shared with them too and would be in perpetuity. But she kept some back for research, travel and her long uncertain future. Bella didn't need money after her first year, she had the annuities from her parents and Phil's life insurance policies and Charlie's Police pension! All safely gathering interest in high yield accounts.

Oh, the Cullens really did a number on her, leaving her to her fate at the hands of a distraught vengeful vampire and her lackey. If she had known that their mess from before they originally left would take her parents lives, would she have saved his miserable hide, no she thought probably not! Make that definitely not! The pack had tried to catch and kill her for Bella, but Victoria was just too evasive and eventually got through their defences and reached her father.

Renee and Phil were sitting ducks, easily picked off in Jacksonville. She killed all three of them before Bella finally trapped and killed her with the pack's help. She managed because they had taught Bella to fight and for that, she was truly thankful, they showed her how to fight dirty and aggressively. How to use every advantage to her cause. They showed her how to win; there are no rules in supernatural fighting, except to stay alive!

She used her humanity against Victoria; she assumed Bella was weak and frail. That was her biggest and last mistake! But once it was all over the pack could no longer protect her, she was becoming the enemy and they had to turn her away, Bella was then well and truly on her own at age nineteen. This all happened almost a year after she'd saved the pathetic ass's life in Volterra.

Carrying on afterwards to undertake a Bachelors' degree in the Occult, a Master's in Mythology and a Doctorate in Medieval Art & Literature. She had suddenly become the world's most renowned Book and Art expert on Mythology, Legends and the Occult, in fact, all things supernatural. In her downtime Bella was still publishing paper's and articles on this range of subjects, standing the academic, art and literature worlds on their heads.

The year is now 2014 and Bella is twenty-five years old and known as **'Qui non videntur'** (Not what I seem). She is aware time is running out for her and is ready for her final transition when it arrives. The supernatural world has been collectively holding their breath, Qui non videntur hasn't actually or even definitively said they're real, just strongly hinted at it. But they are all convinced whoever it is thinks so or even knows so and each species has sent out a representative to find and if necessary kill this aggravating human. But with no luck over the last couple of years. Bella is totally unaware of her shield, which is blocking all except one who searches for her.

**QNV**

The unexpectedly sudden arrival of several books, paintings and images, anonymously donated to the Metropolitan Museum from somewhere in Italy caused a stir. A note was attached to them, saying they were in danger of being destroyed by the not so open-minded. By the guilty parties, who wished the truth to stay hidden for eternity. The note asked the librarian to guard and protect them and suggesting if they could be so bold, to have 'Qui non videntur' check them over for Flynn, as they may be able to solve the riddle within.

Flynn Carsen knew there was a hidden message somewhere in these old tomes and that confirmed it. But he was unable to decipher it, much to his lamentable vexation; he is the Librarian he thought. He should be able to crack this puzzle, he loved puzzles after all. He had also heard of this person, who knew so much, maybe too much for their own health. Meanwhile unbeknown to him, the Library has sent out a temporary appointment for the position of Assistant Librarian.

There had never been an assistant before, never in the long history of the library. But it was sent to one Miss Isabella Marie Swan. Unlike all the other searchers the Library knew exactly where she was. After all, books were her thing and the Library knew books better than any other entity. It sought her through the pages of the very books she read and wrote.

Flynn has been on his own now for seven years or so and didn't feel he needed any help. Judson and Charlene knew that he did, Flynn was apt to get distracted and needed a guardian to keep him on track. It was on his last mission that the Library finally after a long search found a guardian special enough for Flynn Carson, in the shape of Col Eve Baird. He was about to no longer be alone, two women were about to descend on his world, how would he take it no one knew, but no one was holding their breath.

Eve also received her invite to be a guardian for the Librarian, seconded from the military indefinitely on the same day as Bella. She had been intrigued by Flynn when they met unexpectedly, confused as well, he was so different from anyone else she'd ever met. Strange didn't quite do Flynn Carsen justice, he was unusual and dynamic, but vulnerable and childlike as well.

A blend of all things, but they did not seem to mesh or gel, like in other men, more that they battered off each other jockeying for pole position. Eve concluded he was eccentric, that was the only word to describe him adequately. The Librarian was eccentric; this she would learn was because so to was the Library itself, He was an extension of it, quirky, funny, brilliant and just a little bit insane.

**QNV**

Bella was furiously debating with herself, go or stay. It was the holidays after all and although everyone else was gone she lived permanently behind the walls of Stanford. Even now with her education at its end, she still hides within its walls. She had no other home, no family to go to and no real friends either. After the debacle with the Cullen's, she would not let anyone close to her, for fear of being abandoned again and with disgust at herself for not seeing them clearly.

Of course, they wouldn't have wanted a pathetic human in their seemingly perfect family; she knew that now, in hindsight. Since she herself was about to become a vampire, she was more one than she was human nowadays. What use would she have for a family of spoilt children and arrogant parents? If they could cast aside the one they professed to love. They, in her eyes, were no longer worthy of her time and patience.

So the lowly human had now outgrown them all, in intelligence and in years. Well, she was twenty-six in a couple of months so that would make her the same age as Esme Cullen. She would never be able to forgive them; she saved their son but lost her parents because of them all and their incompetence.

"Damn it I'll go, what harm could it do?" she asked the empty room and the letter in her hand glowed faintly, happy at her decision.

Bella knew a lot about the Library, she had never written about it or mentioned it anywhere. For one good reason, this, she felt was a secret worth keeping! The Library was not an arrogant race of supernatural's like the shape-shifters of La Push tended to be. Nor, know it all's like every vampire she'd met when they actually knew very little for having lived so long. Neither was it hell-bent on world domination like the werewolves, though they couldn't agree on anything long enough to try.

No, the Library was power, knowledge and understanding. It was above all the mere mortals and immortals that walk this earth. The Library was existential, more than existing the Library was existence itself. Without the Library, there would be no one, nothing, an empty void. Every tree ever worshipped throughout history around the world was the tree at the heart of the Library, they just didn't know it. This was why Bella said nothing; this was truly a secret worth dying for many times over.

It didn't take Bella long to pack a bag, clothes were still not a priority to her, she liked certain things and as her body changed preferred the feel of some against her skin more than others. But mainly they were comfortable, serviceable and hard-wearing, what more could a person honestly need. She drove a jeep nowadays, nothing flashy, just four-wheel drive for getting in and out of less accessible places.

She plaited her long hair to keep it out of the way; this was common for her on digs as well and earned her the nickname 'Lara', who she thought she was nothing like. Still not seeing herself clearly, she was every bit the Tomb raider's equal. If not in looks, then in tenacity and spirit and the drive to overcome all obstacles. Bella could be single-minded to the point of obsession on occasion.

**QNV**

Charlene met Eve Baird as she arrived a full day ahead of Bella. Explaining her duties and telling her to remember the Library, not the librarian employed her and he could do nothing about it. To say their second meeting was strange would be an understatement. The world of magic and the supernatural was limited to well, zero in Eve Baird's world.

So seeing a man talking with a lone sword was unnatural, the fact said sword seemed rather attached to the man, not unlike a puppy was even more bizarre. It followed behind him nodding its hilt and acting for all the world like it understood everything he said; which it actually did. It would take some time for Eve to adjust to the special abilities of some of the library's inhabitants.

Flynn, of course, tried to dismiss her on sight, but Judson appeared to tell him she stays and is now his new guardian. This did not go down to well as he'd had guardians before and they all were gone or lost to him. He insisted he didn't need help, didn't want help, wouldn't accept help and wandered off in the huff when no one paid him any attention. Eve added childish to his list of faults.

Once she'd settled in her new room and had eaten, Charlene told her she was off duty as long as Flynn was in the Library. Before she could ask how she would know, Charlene handed over a small tracking device,

"He doesn't know, so don't let him see it. Flynn has a tendency to forget to tell us when he leaves or to where or for how long!" Charlene huffed and Eve nodded her head understandingly, then considered adding selfish to his list of faults.

"The Library is about to lock itself down, so you can safely turn in for the night, He can't get out now!" Charlene said as the clock chimed loudly reverberating around the whole building,

"Tomorrow might be stressful, his new temporary assistant will arrive, and she's a most unusual woman by all accounts! He won't be happy" Charlene added laughing to herself and Eve couldn't help but join in.

"Goodnight then Charlene, and thank you for all your help today," Eve said holding out her hand, but Charlene grabbed her in a hug instead, so happy someone was now here to watch his back once again.

Eve was aware that those two loved Flynn, not just as the librarian, but almost as a son. There was a connection between Charlene and Judson too, more than long-standing co-workers, more like partners in work and play. Though how that worked now he was just a spectral apparition she didn't know and didn't want to hazard a guess.

Charlene was surprised the next morning when Bella arrived, most asked to see the librarian, holding out their invitations. But she announced, she'd been summoned by the Library, a very clever young lady, indeed. As they descended to the great hall of books and treasures, Bella nodded occasionally on seeing an object or book. Even adding a makes sense kind of noise to herself and Charlene watched her face light up, as most of the treasures the Library held, that were not too dangerous, were now before them.

"Oh, spectacular, even I am having trouble counting their number!" Bella sighed as Eve, Flynn and Excalibur came into view.

"Hello, I'm Col Eve Baird, the Guardian and this is ...," Eve said unable to finish as Bella gushed out,

"Excalibur!" with such a depth of feeling the sword rushed over to her, spinning around her then rubbing its hilt against her shoulder.

"Oh, you are spectacular, the sword above all other swords. They pale in comparison to your magnificence" Bella told the now twirling and posturing sword. She left out vain because he was extremely vain, she could see that. But then he had every right to be, after all, he was a legend.

"Hello, I'm Flynn Carsen the librarian and you are" He paused for effect, "'Qui non videntur' if I'm not mistaken"

"Yes, I am she, how did you guess, Mr Carsen?" Bella asked tipping her head gauging the man before her.

"Your eyes, they have seen much, know more and seek only answers!" he said shrugging as it was no big deal,

"You're right of course. Bella Swan is my real name, 'Qui non videntur' is my nom de plume, as they say," Bella said walking down the last few steps and breathing deeply.

"I love that smell above all others. Some think it's old, dry and unpalatable. But to me it's knowledge!" She said smiling at Eve and holding out her hand,

"How long have you got?" Flynn asked as he too shook her hand.

"Just over two years, give or take a month. It's not an exact science, I believe I'm the only one!" she replied confusing Eve and Charlene,

"Miss Swan, Bella is turning into a vampire as we speak. Has been for some time! One bite?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, two. One putting it in, one sucking it out. Both left behind enough trace amounts, that a near-death experience activated it six months later" Bella said totally nonplussed as if talking of someone else.

"How many books in this room Bella?" Flynn now asked swinging his arms around,

"I can see three million, seven thousand, five hundred and forty-six, but I sense more. Some hidden, some invisible and some not in this time frame. The Library is never still is it?" Bella answered and Flynn bowed.

"You are amazing, now what can we do for you?" he asked smiling,

"She's your new temporary assistant!" Charlene said as the smile slid from his face.

"A guardian and an assistant! Do you think I'm going senile" he shouted at nobody, well except the Library that is,

"Oh, calm down. She's here to deal with those books and paintings that arrived. The Library summoned her!" Charlene said using Bella's own words and that stopped his ranting in its tracks.

They led Bella to an ante-chamber where several what looked like paintings were held on stands and a table with twice as many books lay open at varying places. The main figures in all the paintings were known to Bella, but the time span was immense. As were the locations of some of the older images, it appears they travelled over great distances learning and creating their wealth before settling in Italy. Then even longer before they wrested power from the Romanian brothers.

The oldest was in India ink on hide, it was hermetically sealed in a frame to keep it from disintegrating she surmised, as was the Chinese silk image, but it was them all right. The same arrogance, the same menacing evil, the three brothers Volturi.

"Do you know who they were?" Eve asked, seeing the recognition in Bella's eyes.

"Not were Eve, are! They are the three brothers Volturi" Bella stated blandly as Eve gasped and Flynn stepped back amazed,

He had heard of them yes. But was never sure if they were real or just a myth like Dracula, not to be confused with Vlad Dracul or his son Vlad the Impaler, he mused to himself.

"They certainly got around, India, China, Troy, Egypt then finally Italy and they waited. Like an insidious disease they grew and waited, then grew and waited some more. All three were turned around 1300 BC in Greece but did not take control of the vampire world until 500AD. There's patience for you, over 1700 years worth!" Bella said with no little disgust.

* * *

"**Beneath the rule of men entirely great, the pen is mightier than the sword."** ― **Edward George Bulwer-Lytton**


	2. The Moving Finger Writes, But What?

**A/N: Taking slight liberties, okay massive liberties with the access to the annex, as well as the Jenkins character. In the series the Library is temporarily gone, so who knows if there was a way direct from there xx **

**Thanks, guys, 'Can I Really Freeze Time? No, But You Yes!' passed 60,000 hits xx Alexis**

* * *

"You speak as if you know them personally?" Flynn said eyeing her quietly,

"We've met! Several months after my eighteenth birthday, to be exact. I made a very stupid and costly mistake; I went to save the worthless life of one of my biters! May I present to you Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi. Night-time patrons of the arts, Francesco Solimena named his painting of them that, actually!" Bella flipped through one of the books and showed then the painting that Carlisle owned and had hanging in his study in Forks.

"Who is the fourth vampire? The irritated blond in the background" Eve now asked studying the picture more closely,

"Stregone benefico the Volturi call him, meaning good vampire, otherwise known as Dr Carlisle Cullen," Bella said almost tonelessly.

"Good! Doctor! I'm confused" Charlene said from the doorway, where she had been hovering.

"He only drinks blood from animals; actually, his whole coven does as well. His eyes are yellowy gold because of this, not red and he is a certified human doctor and has been for around 250 years give or take a few!" Bella again replied with very little feeling about the Cullen patriarch and one-time father figure.

"You don't like him or his coven much do you?" Eve asked rubbing Bella's arm gently,

"No, I hate them! But I once loved them all! Before they ruined my life, left me like this and let my whole family die for their stupid avoidable mistakes!" Bella said with the most feeling she had all day.

The two other women led Bella from the room, showed her her temporary lodgings and got her some food, saying she could start working on the artefacts tomorrow but to rest tonight. They felt real compassion for the young woman.

"If it's beef I like it rare these days!" Bella quipped, almost back to herself, it had been a couple of years since she'd let those fools get to her like that.

**QNV**

After a few, well four hours of sleep, Bella returned to the room holding the Volturi paintings, images and books. Looking at each one much more intently this time and reading each book from cover to cover. What were they trying to tell her? She could sense something was wrong with the second, third and fourth renderings. After that they were fine, just the normal arrogant images of three pompous fools. Who thought themselves above everyone else, no matter the species, race or intelligence of said others.

The same thing occurred she felt with the books, the early ones felt different. The wording, the speech patterns of one person or should that be vampire, in particular, was not the same as against much later passages. If fact he waxed lyrically in the beginning and now barely said anything. She stared blindly at the three wrong portraits and hated Marcus' smirk, it annoyed her so much like he knew something she didn't. Her eyes fell on the text below her elbow,

"I have the gift of once knowing someone's heart's desire. I can help them attain it if I want to that is!" Marcus told the writer,

"What? That's not your gift it's seeing bonds! You said our bond had been weak at best and all on his side then! Your gift can't change that dramatically!" Bella stared at the first ink drawing and there it was that damned smirk.

"Flynn, Eve can you come here please, what do you see in these first four images? Concentrate on Marcus the tallest one, his mouth is he smirking?" Bella asked them quickly, an idea formulating in her mind.

"In the first one, yes, but none of the others," Eve said after several minutes and Flynn nodded in agreement with her.

"What do you see Bella?" he asked knowingly,

"He's smirking in the first four, but it's at odds with the rest of the face and it's annoying me!" Bella huffed, beyond annoyed with the man.

"Oh My God! It's amazing! It's like Richard the third!" Flynn exclaimed and both Bella and Eve stared at him as he once more waved his arms about,

"His royal portraits were modified to make him look evil, ugly and despotic. A finger was added as was a hunchback! You're seeing the real mouth below without x-ray because you're an almost vampire!" he yelled excitedly.

"We need an x-ray machine, where can we find an x-ray machine?" Bella yelled back, just as excited for once,

"The X-Ray Room!" Eve said and now Bella and Flynn were staring at her, open-mouthed.

"What, I was looking over the map of the Library and saw it this morning!" she said happy to actually be of use.

They loaded all four pictures onto a transporter and followed Eve through the main room, down a long corridor, across another room and along a second lengthy passageway. Passing hundreds of doors in each, suddenly Bella came to an abrupt halt!

"Did that say 'Nessie' over the door?" she spluttered unbelievingly,

"Yes, she's real and stays here mostly the freezing cold winters, but on and off. As do some other supernaturals and the odd other types of vampire. Immortals are as diverse as humans it seems!" Flynn said as if it was a normal topic of conversation.

Bella shrugged, hell, she was an almost vampire cold-one so why wouldn't the Loch Ness monster be real. Or other types of each species? Two doors along pronounced they'd arrived at the X-Ray Room. One hour later they were all looking at a picture of a very different man. They couldn't get a clear image off of the silk print from China and it had been very expertly altered by an obviously vampire's eye and hand.

But on the wooden backed one, yes they got a perfect image, as with the parchment one. He had the longest hair Bella had ever seen on any man, with a moustache and short tidy beard, all black as night. His red eyes twinkled and there was that smirk. If this was the real Marcus Volturi, who was it Bella met and was in all of these other pictures? Why was his insipid face painted over the original?

I need every book in the Library that mentions cold-ones specifically, the older the better, Flynn!" Bella said to Flynn,

"Don't ask me, ask the Library!" he replied smiling at her and Bella looked up and said very politely,

"I'd like every book mentioning vampire cold-ones, predating and following the ones I already have, please"

"They'll be in your ante-room when you get back," Flynn said as they reloaded the paintings and the new pictures of the real Marcus Volturi if that's who he is!

Bella kept looking at him, he was handsome that was for sure. Also, he looked really happy, so what happened? Who tried to write him out of history and why?

"Who are you? What are you trying to tell me? Where are you?" Bella whispered to the picture in her hand.

**QNV**

It took several weeks of reading and re-reading every mention of the brothers Volturi. Some in such archaic languages the translations did not always name them properly. But Bella ascertained with some certainty, that he was not only one of the original brothers but their leader. Then after five hundred years he just changed into that bland, bored man who she met in Volterra.

The depictions were obviously changed then and forgotten about, going by the quality and minor damage to the images and some of the books. They, she felt were hidden but in plain sight. The damage on the spines showed they were in a library somewhere. The pictures too had minor sun damage so they had been hung for a long time somewhere. It was during the fourth week she realised just where that was.

The casing on the Chinese silk rendition had a small crack, so to distract herself for a few hours, she decided to repair it. Once in a darkened room, the oxygen level in the said room was at the lowest setting, so she could still breathe comfortably. Though lower than any normal human would have been able to stand, she carefully unsealed the Chinese silk in the rarefied atmosphere.

Then she was hit with the overwhelming smell of Volterra, but mostly Aro and the Marcus she had met. So he was the painter, he put his own image over that of him! Bella had found several references that made no sense in some of the books, about someone called Galen and this is what she decided to call the unknown vampire. His name always coincided with that of Didyme and Marcus, she being his long-deceased mate.

She rushed off to retrieve the India ink hide; she would open that one too and as it had never been changed. Maybe she would get a sense, no, the scent of the unknown Galen! They had all held it, looked at it, Aro, Caius and Galen. His scent was faint, but it pulled at her very soul. Who was he? Why did she now feel this was personal, her finding out what happened to him?

He was probably long dead like Didyme, her heart wrenched at the thought, then steadied. No he was alive she knew this, she didn't know how but he was alive out there and she would find him. He was to date her biggest mystery and she would solve it or her name was not 'Qui non videntur'!

**QNV**

Flynn and Eve were going off on their own mission tomorrow and were leaving Bella in Judson and Charlene's capable hands. Bella could sense the air of worry permeating the Library, but as nobody said anything she held her own counsel for now. Neither could help her much as she read to fast, moved to fast and worked things out before they could consider it. So apart from making her eat and sleep, they could do little to help.

The books, on the other hand, taught her much about vampires, her type of vampires. Yes, many had become gods to the humans and those in Egypt had treated them poorly, as had some in parts of India and China. But in a small part of central Europe, a benevolent reign had lasted for five hundred years, not long or on the grand scale of many others, but it was recorded lovingly and with reverence and harkened back to often.

Then all changed and the reign of Aro Volturi tore through Europe and eventually after many years of fighting and destruction they took control from the Romanians, who were the epitome of evil. Worse than the Egyptians and all the others combined, they cared nothing for their humans; they were cattle to be slaughtered at their slightest whim.

Bella was lying down, trying to rest not only her body but her mind. It refused to stop running everything over and over in her head. 'Galen, Didyme, Marcus! 'Galen, Didyme, Marcus! 'Galen, Didyme, Marcus! She shot out of the room like a bullet. He was Greek, not Italian! So it wasn't three names but two, how could she have been so blind,

He was Galen Markus, she was Didyme Markus! Were they husband and wife or brother and sister, Bella had no way of telling. Was his wife murdered and he imprisoned by Aro. Long ago she remembered Edward saying that Aro had murdered his own sister, Didyme. But the books all said Aro was an orphan, alone until he met Marcus or should that be Galen Markus and eventually Caius?

Was it too much of a leap to say he killed Galen Markus' sister Didyme? Who would remember, it was twelve hundred years ago. Who but the three of them and the other wives would know? One name circulated in her head, the oldest known vampire that's who, Amun! He might know something at least, maybe enough to set her on the right track!

**QNV**

Bella needed to brush up on her ancient Egyptian, though the hieroglyphs hadn't changed the structure of the translation had slightly over the years. As any horror movie buff will tell you, a simple but accidental mispronunciation can cause devastating results! Well, it will in actuality have you going around in circles for a while, until you find your error. But when she asked for an older tome her answer was 'The Annex'.

"Charlene, what's the Annex? Moreover, where's the Annex?" Bella asked as she found Charlene slaving over a mound of paperwork,

"Ah, the Annex! Well, it's part of the Library, but not. It's nearby, but not here. Damn it! I don't know nobody does it just is the Annex. You need to talk to Jenkins, he's the caretaker. Give him a call, don't take no for an answer. Tell him you are coming later today and I'll speak to Judson" Charlene said in a flustered, but also an annoyed manner.

Okay, so how does one go about phoning the Annex? Bella wondered. She too had been looking at the Library's map and remembered a Communications room. So she guessed she'd start there and hope for the best. It wasn't quite what Bella had hoped for; there were depictions and actual equipment for every type of two-way communication, ever invented. Bella huffed but as she turned there on the wall by the door she'd entered through was an old fashioned speaking tube.

She approached it gingerly and saw it connected to one place only, the Annex. So lifting it to her mouth Bella lifted the cover and blew firmly down it. Her exceptional hearing heard the faint whistle at the other end as she put it to her ear.

"The Annex, Jenkins speaking" she heard clearly and then a pause, returning it to her mouth Bella said,

"Assistant Librarian Bella Swan here Mr Jenkins. I will be joining you after lunch to speak about a book the Library says you have" there was an even longer pause before she heard.

"Oh, today is not suitable, if you would like to make an appointment for say three weeks from now, I will make myself available" again the pause,

"Thank you, Mr Jenkins, but this is not a request. I called to inform you of my arrival, as I stated after lunch. So I'll see you then goodbye for now" Bella told him in a no-nonsense voice before hanging up the tube.

She could still hear his blustering, as he refuted her visit, while she left the room. Pompous much she thought smirking to herself. Well, Bella knew just how to deal with pompous asses; she'd had her belly full of them. The exchange didn't bode well for either of them at their meeting, but it would be happening and soon. Bella wandered back to the main Library pondering her conversation with Mr Jenkins.

She hadn't wanted to alienate him, because she needed his help. But his attitude had put her back up and reminded her of Edward Cullen, unfortunately for Mr Jenkins. Bella Swan was done being treated like a child, a fool, someone whose opinion was perceived as of no importance. She would not stand for that kind of arrogance directed at her ever again.

"Did you reach him then, Jenkins I mean?" Charlene asked as she met Bella at the main Library door,

"Yes, he was ..., I will be meeting him after lunch," Bella said and Charlene smiled.

She was sure Bella could manage the cantankerous old coot! Jenkins much preferred his own way of doing things and that was what led him to be in charge of the Annex. He and Judson had had many disagreements over the years. Eventually being resolved when they separated to do their own thing. Jenkins preferred his self-enforced solitude.

Where he could do in-depth research on the artefacts and even repair them given time. He was a good man, just not a people pleaser, not any more, that was the old Jenkins, which was before. The passage of time had changed them all Charlene thought to herself. The library had exacted a heavy toll on them all and she was tired. Her time was coming to an end; she felt it in her bones.

Bella checked over the map of the Library and found no route to the Annex. As she wandered about and stopped before the open doors of the elevator, she saw it! A little button below the rest with a large 'A' printed on it. She had a feeling this would be no ordinary ride; it would be more trans-dimensional than usual. Well, no point in worrying, lunch first and then she would deal with the caretaker.

**QNV**

Well, she could put it off no longer, so Bella headed to the elevator once more. After the doors closed she carefully pushed the button and waited. It was the pulling sensation that told her she was really moving. A human might think they had not actually gone anywhere. When the doors slid open she was met by a large room not dissimilar to the architecture of the Library itself, which made perfect sense.

The man standing there was grey-haired and dressed very conservatively. The word dapper could be attributed to him. As Bella stepped forward she heard him hiss,

"Vampire!"

She sniffed the air and replied,

"Immortal!"

His eyes were as large as saucers; this was obviously not what he had expected at all. Nobody knew about him, except for Judson and Charlene. Well he, Dulaque knew but had his own secrets to keep too. How could he contain this, even the Librarian didn't know who or what he was! Jenkins had to revise his thoughts on this young lady, not the pushover he was expecting!

"My apologies Miss Swan. That was exceedingly rude of me!" he said in his perfect clipped accent.

"It's Bella, Mr Jenkins. I too apologise, it seems I have stumbled on a well-kept secret. But don't worry I'm really good at keeping secrets, I've had loads of practice!" Bella told him holding out her hand,

Which he took and they shook hands sealing a pact. He would help her and she would say nothing of his secret. Bella explained what she had been doing and that she wanted to brush up on her ancient Egyptian as a mark of respect when she approached Amun, the Egyptian vampire. Jenkins snorted, sounding like he wasn't a fan of Amun's.

"He's a pompous, jumped up nobody who became a God by a fluke! Now he still tries to live and acts as he did then and it is beyond irritating!" he said sighing,

Over the long years, Jenkins had watched all life unfold and as many as the great men were, there were just as many fools! Ones who seized power, not by right or good, but with evil intent. He, of course, was powerless to stop it, just helping to pick up the pieces as it were, when the dust settled. Those vampires cost millions of lives and he disliked them for it.

"Much as I can do nothing to interfere in the ways of vampire's, men or any other species. I do keep tabs on the worst and best of them all. Amun has tried a couple of times to elevate himself further up the ladder and that's how I know of him!" he explained to Bella and she nodded.

"He will refuse to help you, but I can give you a little leverage! First, he gave Demetri to Aro to save his own skin, sold him like any other possession. Demetri believes he was stolen and would kill Amun if he knew the truth. Second Aro knows nothing of Benjamin, his latest acquisition and that boy is powerful!" Jenkins said happy to at last be able to do something about him.

"So learning his old language is pointless? Do I need any other skills?" Bella asked and Jenkins nodded,

"Kebi is not the quiet demure little woman she presents to the world, she's a warrior and just as greedy as him. She is the real power there. You need to learn to fight!" he said and Bella blanched,

"I'm still partly human! She'll kill me!" Bella said in a slightly scared voice.

"No, she fights as she did all those years ago, arrogant enough to think she's unbeatable with her pair of short khopesh swords. They are coated in werewolf venom nowadays, in case she has to fight vampires. Kebi knows nothing of modern warfare or other ancient ones, like the martial arts! So you fight her differently and disarm her, that will be enough" Jenkins replied.

So began Bella's training, learning to master many of the ancient arts of fighting unarmed, this would be seen as a humiliation to Kebi, being disarmed by an unarmed opponent. Bella was amazed at how easy she picked it up, as was Jenkins. Normally what took months to learn was accomplished in weeks and throughout it all, Jenkins told her all he knew about those five hundred years of peace.

Jenkins was surprised by Bella's tenacity, in all her endeavours. How she had peeled back the layers of fabrication to find Galen. That peaceful time amongst the European vampires had the members of the Library looking elsewhere. The werewolves in Siberia had been causing much trouble and all eyes were on them when suddenly the balance of vampire power had shifted to Aro Volturi, Leaving confusion in its backlash and then a vacuum where the Markus' had once been.

"Typical of vampires my dear, you watch them for years and the minute your back is turned, all hell breaks loose!" Jenkins had said as he attacked Bella with two curved shorts swords.

She had managed several times to remove one sword from his hands, but so far not both. But Jenkins sensed she was almost there she just needed some incentive. So he asked what she made of this man of mystery, this Galen Markus.

"He was unlike the other two, not as arrogant. No, in a different way he was arrogant! Does that make sense; he wasn't arrogant about being better or a vampire, more in his own abilities! It was more like cockiness, like with that smirk! He was special and knew it!" Bella tried to explain to Jenkins,

He heard the concern and sensed the affinity Bella felt with the unknown man. Wondering what had brought that on, unaware that she had found not only his image but uncovered his scent. In the vampire world, one Bella was fast approaching, scent was everything. It was more important than any other sense; it could draw even the blind, to where they needed to be.

"This need to find him, it's almost consuming you! It's a compulsion now and Kebi stands in your way, So defeat her and you are one step closer" he yelled attacking her again with more vigour, finding himself suddenly unarmed and pinned to the wall.

Yes, at last, she had her motivation, her overwhelming need to find this vampire was becoming instinctual and to Jenkins that meant only one thing. But when would Isabella herself work it out, who knows but she was as ready to take the next step as she'd ever be. So with that Jenkins showed her his latest invention, a way of opening a portal to wherever you needed to be. It still needed some refinement but he was working on it.

"So Miss Swan, how would you like to be out test subject? You only need step through the door and remember where it deposited you for the return" Jenkins said smiling at Bella, with a look she could only describe as superior.

* * *

**Galen meaning - **calm, tranquillity

_**Khopesh**_ also vocalized khepesh, is an Egyptian sickle-sword that evolved from battle axes. A typical _**khopesh**_ is 50–60 cm (20–24 inches) in length, though smaller examples do also exist. The blunted edge of the weapon's tip also served as an effective bludgeon, as well as a hook.

"**The Moving Finger writes; and, having writ, Moves on: nor all thy Piety nor Wit shall lure it back to cancel half a Line, Nor all thy Tears wash out a Word of it."** ― **Omar Khayyám**


	3. And In That Moment

**A/N: Again some serious poetic licence with timings and events in both worlds to fit in with my story xx Fool Me Once' & Follow Where The Music Takes You' both passed 60,000 hits, thanks all xx Alexis**

* * *

The scent of a woman! How ludicrously amusing! How preposterous, but yet how right it felt. Didyme would have laughed at this, laughed at him! But that's what freed him from twelve hundred years of servitude to Aro Volturi, catching her warm, damp scent on the noontime air. As if she'd just waded through cascades of freshwater. Even more absurd it was the scent of a human, barely a woman at that and yet how amazing it was! It blasted him as he stood surveying his garden, knocked him to his knees with its intensity, seven years ago.

He was well aware of what this really meant for both of them; she was his mate, his other half. But he was old enough and wise enough to know he had time to sort everything out before it became an overriding compulsion to find her, claim her as his own! It took him a few days to realise exactly what had befallen him, what havoc his brothers had wrought in his absence. Just how long that absence had lasted! Aro was a fool for keeping him alive, he and Caius would rue the day they destroyed his world!

Then there was that arrogant fool who now stood as if in his stead, mourning the death of his lost love! She was never his love, he didn't even know her. She had been a much-cherished sister, a good friend and the closest of confidants. It amused him how the Queens actively avoided him in the gardens, they had for all these years he had just not realised it until now. How Caius could never look him directly in the eyes and how arrogant and blasé Aro was about the whole debacle, swanning around like he was better than everyone else. Back-stabbing little runt that he is.

In the last seven years, he had cultivated a small group of trustworthy humans. Those that worked in the citadel, but had no direct contact with the brothers or any other higher up vampires. They came and went about their business and did small favours for the gardener. He paid them well, with the abundant produce from his garden. These people were poor and food was expensive so a little trade they thought was harmless and the vampires didn't need or eat it anyway.

He was kind and helpful, he gave them hope and he rarely asked them to do more than one or two little things for him, but he never withdrew the extra food as many others would have. This kindness was what secured their loyalty to him. He inspired help by his mere presence, his willingness to listen to their mortal worries. He was once more becoming to the humans of Volterra at least the vampire he had once been. He almost made them forget what he was and that was no mean feat here in the vampire capital of their world!

Now his mind was once more his own, the forgotten one he dubbed himself, was able to piece together many facts he'd learned along the way and knew more than most what went on inside and outside of Volterra. Although most was seen as if through a fog, every word, every deed of the past twelve hundred years was in his mind. He took his time and got it all in order, there would be no use in going off half-cocked! He felt he would only have one chance of gaining his freedom. Well, freedom on his terms!

The years now passed too slowly for him, strange after all this time he now felt things were not moving quick enough. But like a surgeon, he picked over every fact, every morsel of information and stored it away for future reference. Being the gardener had given him privy to many private conversations and heated arguments over these long years of subjugation. Not everyone was happy within these thick stone walls; Aro gave no one the liberty of time to be themselves. His need for control had grown to immense proportions and many were here by force and held like he had been, under duress!

Of the scent that awoke him, he could find nothing to start with. But with perfect vampire recall and time to work it out, he picked away at the puzzle of a human who walked free of Volterra. His biggest ally was gossip, dear god how vampires had changed into gossiping old woman! It took him time but he found out who she was and what had been meant to become of her in the fullness of time. He would rather have been able to turn her himself, but no matter, it wasn't that important in the grand scheme of things!

Once the deed was done she would reject the boy and eventually seek him out, once she too, felt the pull. Later he found out where she was meant to be as well! He said meant because she was now missing, vanished off the face of the earth. But he could feel her, she was alive, somewhere out there and in hiding, good he thought! Word on the grapevine said the Cullens would be being called to account for losing her! Losing Aro a power he wanted for himself.

It appears this is not the only time their lax attitude to vampirism has caused some concern. They had made treaties with what the brothers saw as enemies. Aro saw any who didn't bow down to him as enemies. He would have to be a fly on the wall for that event. Also over the last seven years, a force to be reckoned with had shaken the illusion of calm within the walls of Volterra, as well as outside it. Someone knew their secrets, someone knew all the supernatural's secrets and they were naturally nervous.

That, someone, was human and had evaded them all. He smirked at the coincidence of this, one that no one else appeared to see. He knew the time was fast approaching when his freedom would be gained and his retribution would be as swift as Aro's had been, but not so kind! They all knew deep down there would be consequences for what they did, but they did it anyway. So he felt no remorse or guilt for what he would now do to them.

It was the humans who would now retrieve the last of the items from the citadel for him. It would be those few trusted ones that would hold them safe with the rest until they could be sent safely by them to America on his behalf. Yes, with the help of 'Qui Non Videntur', the vampire world and all the others beyond would know of Aro's treachery and he would once more take his rightful place as their ruler, just this time of the whole of vampire Europe and not just his original small piece of Greece.

He, unlike Aro, would not be expecting to have world domination. Soon he would have his trusted human companions send his items to the one place Aro knew nothing of. Not only didn't Aro know, but he would never understand or comprehend it. But the forgotten one did, he always had! The Library, it had existed during his rule and long before that. It was the font of all knowledge, wisdom and understanding and only those who saw beyond their petty lives knew of it. The forgotten one or should he now say,

"I, Galen Markus am one such vampire!"

**QNV**

Just step through the doorway he says, it sounds far too easy! There must be a catch but Jenkins appeared resolute and determined that this would work. He is always tinkering with some relic or fantastical object and as far as I can tell nobody had died yet, Bella is thinking to herself, for once slightly afraid. This was quite an unusual sensation these days; fear seemed to be being burned away with the venom in her system. Good to know some of her human traits still existed, she never wanted to become like them, losing all compassion and humanity, but still pretending for the humans.

Dressed in black from head to toe, almost ninja-like Bella took a deep breath and stepped into the unknown. She immediately memorised everything around her for the return journey. Slowly she walked forward and was aware of her heart beating faster than normal for her. The heat assaulted her senses right away and she knew she really was in another country. Suddenly as she rounded a corner there stood a beautiful woman who she assumes is Kebi.

She smirks and motions Bella forward, in that time-honoured gesture of one who thinks they are invincible. Bella nods her head and they start the dance of sizing each other up. After circling twice Kebi pulls off her robe and affects a fighting stance. Jenkins might have thought to mention this, Bella mused. She would be fighting a naked but bejewelled Kebi. She was breathtaking and Bella inclined her head in respect. She was adorned with golden anklets, bracelets, armlets and chains around her waist.

Some studded with jewels others plain, her hair was beaded and made a sound as she moved, but otherwise, she was completely naked. In each hand, she held a short Khopesh. She reminded Bella of a picture she'd seen of two dancers, similarly dressed and fighting was a dance of sorts. Although Kebi had the advantage of not tiring, Jenkins was right her style was rigid and predictable. After five minutes of lunging and stabbing at the more fluid Bella, her temper was rising. When Bella kick one Khopesh free and embedded it in the floor she was furious. They continued to lunge and parry for several more minutes, then Bella leapt up into the air over her head and took her other one out of her hand as she sailed past. As expected Kebi dropped to her knees and bared her neck for Bella.

"I do not want you head Lady Kebi, I wish only information from your Lord, Amun" Bella spoke in English as she didn't know whether to speak in the Coptic or Aramaic languages, to the female vampire,

"Information only?" Kebi asked now confused.

Bella nodded her assent and uncovered her head, knowing Kebi would see she was neither human nor vampire but a little of both. Her eyes opened wider as they took in Bella's appearance.

"Who shall I tell my Lord wishes an audience with him," Kebi asked still on her knees,

"I am known as 'Qui Non Videntur' in most circles," Bella said placing Kebi's discarded robe over her shoulders.

Kebi hurried ahead of Bella to announce her and she heard most of the whispered conversation.

"She's only part human?" he hissed and Kebi must have nodded, "But she still bested you?"

Bella had retrieved both of Kebi's Khopesh before following her, wrapping them in her own head-wrap to avoid the venom coating them. As she entered the lavish chamber she presented the Khopesh back to their original owner, technically they were Bella's up until that moment. Kebi was stunned, she didn't take her head and now returned her weapons to her. These were the signs of a great warrior and a good soul. Bella was well aware of what she did, Jenkins had taught her much.

"You seek information? What could one such as I give you?"Amun asked and Bella noticed he was the first vampire she had met that was not stunningly handsome.

"I seek affirmation mainly, about the one who is called Galen Markus" Bella told him and he gasped,

"Galen! I haven't heard his name in many years" he murmured.

"Not since Aro tried to wipe him from the face of history you mean?" Bella said now,

"You know this?" he asked and Bella inclined her head.

"As I said I ask for affirmation, that he lived, that he ruled and that he was betrayed by those closest to him!" Bella said clearly,

"To tell you, this would mean my death" Amun hedged.

"To not, would also be detrimental to your wellbeing. I hold your Lady mate's fate in my hands. I also would not reveal to Demetri the truth of his joining the guard or to Aro about Benjamin's powerful gift. Three good reasons to help me!" Bella said looking him in the eye,

"How could you know? Where have you come from? What are you?" he blustered confused and scared.

"Knowledge is power Amun; I am human, but turning slowly into a vampire and have been for over seven years. I came here from the Library!" Bella said quietly,

"It's real? The Library is real, Galen always said it was and no one believed him! Aro laughed at him, said it was a myth" Amun said in a surprised voice.

Bella felt an overwhelming pleasure that Galen guessed about the Library, believed in it all those years ago. This got her mind thinking, was it he who sent those things to the Library for her. So she could now find him?

"Is he held prisoner in Volterra?" Bella asked now,

"Yes, a prisoner in plain sight. No one but Aro, Caius and the wives know who he really is. I saw him only once; back when Demetri ..., well, he doesn't know himself who he is. Galen's under Chelsea's power, tied to a man he must now hate!" He told Bella.

"Not as tied as you might think Amun. If he regains himself will you back him against Aro?" Bella asked and he nodded only once.

"I need a way into Volterra, any ideas?" Bella quizzed not expecting an answer,

"Yes, the Cullens, a strange coven who feed from animals alone, are about to be tried for losing a human. One Aro wanted desperately. All coven leaders must attend such a trial. There will be many humans there as food that would be your best chance" Amun said happily, unaware she already knew who the Cullens were.

If Galen was in charge once again Benjamin would not have to hide anymore. Galen never used force on his people, human or vampire. The sense that a new era could soon dawn lightened Amun's heart after so long under Aro's dominance.

"Do you know of anyone else who would know him, recognise him?" Bella ask pulling out her picture,

"Ah, yes that is Galen Markus, the Volturi gardener!" Amun said smiling widely,

"Try the Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè**. **Galen studied under him for a while, he might well be the reason he believed in the Library. I doubt Aro even knows he exists, that vampire makes me seem like a mere child in comparison" he continued and Bella nodded her thanks.

"Thank you Amun, I will keep your secrets, as I have many others. You have my word and Kebi; I release you from your debt to me. Your Lord has paid it in full" Bella said as she turned to go,

"Are you the human the Cullens lost, by any chance?" Benjamin asked walking into the room, Bella paused for a moment.

"Yes, I am hello Benjamin. I'm Bella Swan, but it's a secret, for now, okay?" She said as she started walking back to the door. Once through it, she let out a massive sigh of relief.

**QNV**

In a small remote area of Maine in the USA, Edward Cullen has once more brought attention to his beleaguered family. While most of them still suffered, from and because of the realisation of what they had allowed themselves to become. Heartless, cruel and inhumane! Edward himself had decided Isabella was unstable and blamed her for everything that had happened. No sane person would throw him aside, after all.

Once home, Alice had found her whole life now curtailed by her husband and mate. When she still tried to run their lives by her visions he removed both her credit cards and her tongue. No one wanted to know anything; they were all waiting for the axe to fall and the Volturi to finally pass judgment. They had allowed Edward to cause them irreparable harm and were pulling back from the human world, he, of course, refused to. Pretending that nothing was wrong he carried on being his usual arrogant pompous self.

But he didn't reckon on their reaction when he once more attempted to bring a human into their lives. She, Samantha Blair, was conniving, clever and a gold digger to boot, but she was out of her depths with the Cullen family. She just saw the dollar signs and tried to ignore the wrongness of Edward Cullen. She lied and told him she went to a private all-girls school, actually she was much older. Happy with Edward's stance on morality, because his touch disgusted her and made her very skin crawl, it scared her.

She was unaware of the gifts the family had because only Edward attended the school or entered the local town where they met. The others had refused to go and barely spoke to him as it was. For some unknown reason, Edward didn't listen to Samantha's banal and boringly sycophantic thoughts after the first day, almost like he was pretending she was someone else. In fact, her striking similarity to Bella on first glance was unnerving. But her voice was whiny and petulant. Her greed was blatantly obvious, she was nothing like Bella at all, the exact opposite in fact. So on the day, he brought her home several things had happened.

Emmett had finally pieced together the tragedy that had befallen Bella Swan! The family were beyond horrified; her family were all dead because of them. The wolves abandoned her after the killing of Victoria, another of their mistakes and she, Bella had disappeared and Emmett could not find her! Jasper was incensed, he'd warned them and been ignored because of Edward. He demanded he take over the coven or they would leave. Even Rose backed that idea, as Carlisle could not say no to Edward.

"No son, if you are right and they come for us; I can't in good conscience allow you to shoulder my blame. I will remain in charge but in name alone. You now have all the power, but I will pay the consequences!" Carlisle said and everyone agreed.

Well everyone but the unsuspecting Edward and the tongue-less Alice, who still refused to learn her lesson. So as Edward and Samantha swaggered through the door, her expecting a warm welcome. Him expecting they do as he wanted, both were disappointed. Samantha lasted five minutes before Esme stepped forward and snapped her neck. She was everything Bella was not and it was untenable to poor Esme.

Jasper and Emmett tore Edward apart and he would only be reassembled if he toed the line. This was an intervention vampire style and he was not going to enjoy it. The family had finally had as much of his behaviour as they could stand. It's unfortunate it came so late, too late for Bella's family, too late for Bella herself.

**QNV**

Bella could sense something was very wrong, Not with Jenkins but with the Library itself, it's usual hum and soothing sound was changed. It was discord and erratic.

"Jenkins something is terribly wrong, I'll be back soon, I need to ask you about the Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè. But I have to get my things out of the Library, I can't explain it! The Library feels sick!" Bella shouts as she rushes for the elevator.

The journey is not as smooth as before and it was scaring her, unsure if she'll ever get back. When she exits at the main Library there is panic on everyone's faces. Flynn and Eve rush to tell her everything that has happened to them, about all the failed applicants for Flynn's job that are now all dead. That they are, at this time going after three who didn't turn up for the interviews. They intended to find and bring back Jacob Stone, Cassandra Cillian and Ezekiel Jones. With that said they rushed off to pack clean clothes as Bella spots Judson in one of the mirrors.

"Should I remove my research from the Library perhaps?" She quizzes him and he gives her a sad smile,

"It might be wise Miss Swan and then return to the Annex as quickly as you can," he said and Bella moves at vampire speed to do so.

Bella takes the paintings and books to her bank's nearest branch, asks to open a safety deposit box and transfers it all inside. It's more like a safety deposit room, but it is temperature-controlled and she sets it for vampire status. Once she's happy it's all secure she rushed back to the Library and pushes the button for the Annex. At first, she fears it hasn't worked so she tries again, the car shuddered and she was thrown to the floor. Then it jerked violently and then stopped, as the doors slid open she sees Jenkins rushing towards her.

He almost drags her out and as they turn the elevator has just vanished and in its place is a blank wall. Bella shudders, looking up at Jenkins she whispers,

"It's gone, the Library has gone! I can't feel it anymore"

Jenkins drops down beside her and they just clung to one another for a few moments.

"Well, we're still here so the Library isn't so much gone, as missing temporarily!" Jenkins said pulling Bella to her feet,

"Tea Miss Swan?" he asked bustling away, ah yes, the answer to everything a nice cup of tea.

**QNV**

Galen was standing staring out over the garden when he felt it, panic! Pure blind momentary panic and he knew it was his mate. It settled as quickly as it arose and he sighed, usually, these kinds of feelings don't show until a couple is bonded. Of course, his mating would have to be different. The night was falling and he retired to his little room off the garden, it was quiet, secluded and very private. Some nights he just kept working, but tonight he wanted to sit and think.

He released his hair from its tight braid, which was always folded upon itself so no one knew how long it really was. Galen's hair hung straight down his back to his ankles. It was a strange thing when he was human it was only waist length, but on awaking from his change it had grown severely. Didyme had laughed and said the venom had nothing else to do because he was already so pretty. Where others looked askew at him, he liked it. It made him stand out from the crowd, it made him memorable.

He wasn't really a vain vampire, but he knew he was easy on the eye, something Aro hated about him. Unlike Galen, Aro's flaws were more pronounced by the change. He didn't fill out, he didn't get taller. Aro became more angular and sharp-featured. Even Caius grew taller; his blond hair became almost white, making him more striking. Galen shuddered how could they have done this to him? All because he wouldn't give them their heart's desire.

* * *

**Xīxuègu****ǐ**** g****ǔ****dài de yīgè (Chinese) - **Vampire ancient one

**And in that moment, I swear we were infinite." ****― ****Stephen Chbosky,**


	4. I Have Always Imagined

**A/N: Everyone is working off their own assumptions, some right some very wrong xx I have added a 3rd type of Vampire into the story, my little nod to 'The Originals' xx Alexis**

* * *

Galen had tried many times to explain he couldn't give them what they wanted, not because he didn't want to. Which he actually didn't, but because their requests were for evil deeds and his power would not comply. It only worked for the righteous, for good and they refused to believe him. If someone eventually over time turned around and did something bad after being given their heart's desire. That was different, they were good when they received it, but they could not see the distinction at all. If it was that easy, don't they think he would have wished them gone, dead, destroyed after they killed Didyme.

Because that had been his heart's desire back then. He knows Caius thinks he gave that human man his heart's desire twelve hundred years ago, but he hadn't. Nevertheless with no Galen around to temper their thirst for knowledge of any kind they ran amok. He gave it to himself, he wanted to live and meet his mate no matter how long it took and here we are, as they say. So probably the reason Aro didn't kill him was his own doing. That he believed was irony at its best.

Galen also believed not only was Bella Swan his mate, who he had waited for all this time, but she was 'Qui Non Videntur', the human who was standing the supernatural world on its head, as well. Otherwise, it was all far too coincidental in its timing and he didn't think so. He would have liked nothing better than to have met her before now, but that was not possible. If he'd have left Volterra, Aro would have hunted him down using Demetri and had him killed with no one the wiser. She was too young then, but he sensed she had grown, endured hardship and was now more than his equal.

**QNV**

"Are you sure it's safe to just let him wander about like this, Aro? What if he remembers? The citadel is going to be full of visiting vampires soon, for the trial" Caius whispers to Aro,

"Why should he remember now? Look at him; does he look even remotely dangerous to you? No, he looks like the gardener because that's what he is! Calm yourself, Caius! How many times do I have to tell you, he knows nothing? He remembers nothing and he never will!" Aro said louder and with a bored, repetitive tone, sick of reiterating this fact.

Caius angrily stalked away, as he has done for so many centuries. Aro liked to gloat over his triumphs, but this Caius felt was more like it was a punishment! Not for Galen but for them, to see his face every day and know they did this to him. Their brother, their friend, their ruler! Because of nothing but their selfish greed, senseless greed! Because he wanted to peacefully co-exist with the world around them, helping, enhancing and enriching but mostly giving back. Hell, Galen even had servants who he drank from but never killed, such was his control, his kindness to the humans.

Aro wanted to rule, to enslave, and to subjugate all, human and immortal alike. But he felt without Galen's power, he could not be in command of them absolutely. Caius had been stupid and greedy enough way back then to support Aro but realised quickly as the years passed, he would never be allowed any real power because Aro did not share. First Aro thought he could break Galen's will by killing Didyme, but that failed because she was not his mate but his beloved sister.

Aro had desired her for so long and to find they lied to keep her from him pushed him over the edge, so he destroyed Galen's world. They brought down a rich, free-thinking and happy realm for what? This accursed life, where they hid in Volterra, behind thick walls from the humans, humans Galen had walked amongst freely. Caius believed it was they who got the one thing Aro wanted, Galen's last gift he felt went to mankind, to do things for themselves. It was his last laugh on the house of Volturi; it was all in the wording!

Whereas Aro demanded **'Give me the power over everyone'**, before he finally enslaved Galen for the past twelve hundred years, that mortal had whispered 'I would like to be free, to try things for myself'. It would never have happened had not Aro desired an audience to his takeover of Galen's world. So began their rise to power and the vampire's descent in almost obscurity. It was slow at first an unnoticed thing, then more and more began to query Aro's reign, though none had done the same to Galen. What Caius couldn't see was they queried his brutality, his needless slaughter of humans. Things that Galen had never done.

He thought they wanted only to think for themselves, to do things for themselves, so they could take over the world. Assuming them to be greedy like himself and Aro, so the more they tried to oppress them the more they rebelled. It was an unending circle of hate that Aro had created and now no one could stop or curtail them.

They bred quicker than vampires could replenish, they became a blight over the planet, in Aro and Caius' eyes. They learned to fight back and all over the world they did. So much so, that there are now only pockets of vampires, against millions of humans. Without anyone or anything to temper their lust for enlightenment, they will eventually destroy the world and Aro and Caius let it happen, no they caused it to happen, this Caius finally after 1200 years believed. Their greed his and Aro's, their desire changed everything and caused their own downfall and that of all vampires.

Funnily the thing that annoys Aro the most stupidly, was not their power. No, it's their image of Jesus, the son of God, their giver of enlightenment. Even after all this time, it's Galen's face in millions of houses of worship around the world and that makes Aro angry beyond all reason. Even in his imprisonment, he still holds a place in the human's lives, without them knowing who he really was. It took just over one thousand years for him to go from their God to their saviour, the son of God! The hair was shorter and lighter, the eyes no longer red, but the face was his, well, minus the smirk of course.

That is something that Aro never could or would have. They were all stuck in a catch 22 because as long as Galen was under Chelsea's power, his gift could not, would not work and Aro could not allow him to be free. Nobody, not even Chelsea knew who he really was. Galen was the first person she bound for Aro and not even that fool who took his place knew for sure who he was. He only knew the lies that Aro told him.

Caius hated Marcus, because he was weak, pathetic and like himself greedy. Everyone thought he was the real third brother, whereas only Aro, Dora, Pica and Caius knew Galen Markus was the original leader of the three vampires.

"Are you well Galen?" Aro asked the gardener, from above him on the balcony.

"Yes thank you, Master Aro I am" he replied as always glancing up at the balcony, before returning to his weeding.

As Aro walked away, sure in his own ability and self-importance. He did not see the man straighten up and watch him leave, nor did he see the wicked smirk slowly forming on his face. Caius was so right and Aro deadly wrong, he was aware and they would all pay for their treachery soon, very very soon. He had thought the first couple of centuries torment being kept barely alive and in darkness.

But it was nothing compared to being held in your own mind by another as he had been by Chelsea. Purely for spite and the bragging rights, Aro felt were his due. Oh, he would get his due alright and he would not enjoy it one little bit.

**QNV**

The Library was gone; Jenkins and Bella could find no way of connecting back to it. She was distraught, worrying about Flynn, Eve and Charlene, but he was pragmatic. The only reason Judson and Charlene would start to seal the library would be if they were under serious attack and that meant only one thing to Jenkins. The Serpent Brotherhood, their age old adversaries, were they responsible for all the recent deaths?

"They will contact us when they are able. Meanwhile, we carry on as before. Now you wanted to know about the Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè, did you not?" he asked Bella who nodded,

"He is very old, born around possibly 5000 BC. So at least 2500 years older than Amun. It fact, he was almost the Librarian back then but was attacked and bitten before he was able to join us. Such a shame, but he has used his time and knowledge wisely. Keeping us abreast of the vampire world and those of other supernaturals. He seeks only enlightenment and has many followers in China and beyond" Jenkins said with a great deal of respect.

"How does Aro not know of him? Carlisle Cullen said Aro told everyone Amun was the oldest known vampire" Bella asked now, getting into the research at last,

"Oh, he does! He met him once when they all went to China. The Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè painted that silk you have. He took to Galen Markus right away and even warned him of Aro's avarice. His yearning for Galen's power. In his arrogance, Aro thought him just an artist and did not believe he was that old" Jenkins said now bringing out an ancient-looking scroll.

"He wrote of their meeting, I didn't realise until your arrival he was talking of Galen and his brothers. I'll translate the passage for you,

**_'Three strangers came this way, one with hair most prized amongst my former people, he was tranquillity. Of the other two, I saw they were small-minded, cruel and vain in the extreme. We spoke for many days, whilst his companions enjoyed the baser side of life. I painted them as a parting gift and saw the other two no more. Níngjìng as I now call him would return many times after that visit, to listen and learn from me'_**

Níngjìng obviously means tranquillity, but so does the literal translation of Galen! So he was talking about the three brothers" Jenkins says with a flourish, very pleased with himself,

"Is he still around the ancient one? I would dearly love to speak with him. Damn, I'd love to learn from him someday" Bella asked in a reverent voice.

"Yes he lives still, in remotest China, hidden from humankind and most vampires alike" Jenkins informed Bella,

"Can I go there next?" she asked excitedly, but her expression changed as she saw Jenkins face,

"I can open a door for you Bella, but if you step through I don't think you would ever be able to return. It would be a one-way trip, my dear. If you leave the Annex it will be forever, with the Library in flux the link would be too weak and sever" he replied solemnly.

"But if you open a door could we speak to him? I wonder if he would be willing to speak for Galen, to tell the vampire world who he really is?" Bella queried Jenkins and herself, as well.

"It will take some time. Honing in on a person rather than a place is a delicate matter, get some food and rest while you can" Jenkins said as he turned to the contraption that worked the back door.

To Bella, it was for all the world like one of those drinks cabinets shaped like a globe of the world. But once opened it was full of very early style electronics, vacuum tubes and capacitors and things she barely understood. But Jenkins appeared in his element so she left him to it and went in search of some food. Sleep, she was not so sure she'd manage quite so easily.

It took two long days, but finally, Jenkins was ready. He called Bella who had, at last, managed to sleep for a few short hours both yesterday and today. She was needing less and less these days and felt the end was closer than she had previously thought. It would be both a blessing and a curse; to never sleep again was a daunting concept. As Jenkins pulled open the double doors Bella saw a wondrous haven, lush and green, the sky almost touchable due to the altitude of the Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè's home.

This was a China very few ever saw or knew existed, suddenly a voice spoke out,

**_"I have always imagined that Paradise will be a kind of library"_**

Jenkins and Bella smiled he was indeed a wise man and was unperturbed by the opening of a strange door into his domain.

"Jorge Luis Borges, you really do keep abreast of the human world?" Jenkins said and the vampire bowed low in agreement.

"**_To refuse to learn is more damaging to the soul, than refusing to eat is to the body_**" he replied solemnly and Bella pictured Edward Cullen at that moment and had to agree wholeheartedly,

The man before them was neither old nor young looking, somewhere around the thirty-five years old region, but his eyes. Oh, they held much more than mere learning, they held understanding, enlightenment and promise of more to be known. This Bella thought was how an immortal should look; this was what humans strived for, a true state of Zen.

"We come to you seeking help and advice! This you lady is Miss Isabella Swan also known as 'Qui Non Videntur' in the world of man. It is she who seeks your council "Jenkins said introducing Bella to this wisest of vampires and probably all supernatural's alike.

"It is my honour to meet you Gǔdài de or would you prefer Zhìzhě?" Bella enquired,

"**_Names, they are but noise on the wind_**! Either is fine my child" he said kindly.

"The portal is unstable, so forgive us our rudeness on not stepping through. The Library is in flux once again, this time I sense Dulaque and the Brotherhood's hand in all of this. I fear Judson has initiated a lock down to protect the library and it's relics" Jenkins told the Zhìzhě,

"**_Ah, a brother at arms. No, a family member turned enemy, the worst of foes!_** Now, what would a young hybrid or rather a changeling want from an old soul like me?" he replied wisely and saw at a glance Bella's predicament.

"I seek to gain the freedom of one who has been wronged and held captive for 1200 years. I wish to return Galen Markus to his rightful place amongst us!" Bella informed the ancient one, noting he almost spoke in metaphors.

"Níngjìng! He lives still, I thought him gone from this plane of existence long ago" he spoke with a sadness now tinged with hope,

"Aro has held him imprisoned in his own mind for all these years, but I sense he's free now and asking for my help" she replied quickly.

Bella then went on to tell him all that had happened, the books and images from Volterra arriving at the Library and her reaction to opening the hide one. Finding he was written out of their history, the insult of replacing him with that pathetic pale imitation in Volterra. Bella was quite ferocious in his defence and the ancient one smiled. Here, at last, was his young friend's mate and she, even with never having met him was his staunchest champion.

"So what do you wish of me young one?" he queried of her,

Bella asked him to attend the trial, stand up for him, to denounce Aro's rule. Amun she said was also willing to help.

"Ah well, you will need one more then! The Vairāgī from the continent of Asia, born in roughly 3750 BC. Níngjìng called us the family. I was the grandfather, the Vairāgī was the father and Galen was the son. We two are the oldest of them all, older than young Amun by many, many years" the ancient one told them.

"Thank you, for what you are about to do on Galen's behalf. We will be forever in your debt" Bella said unaware she had linked herself and Galen together as a pair,

"Take this essence of Galen's and finish your transformation young warrior. It will be swift and virtually painless as you're almost there, I sense. 1200 years I've held onto that, it should be potent, each generation is a little more watered down as they say. You need to be a full vampire to aid him now in his bid for freedom. I will see you soon Níngjìng de xīn, Jenkins until the next time, there will always be a next time for the Library!" the ancient one said tossing a small object through the open doorway.

**QNV**

The connection was severed by the small object now in Bella's hand; Jenkins closed the door and muttered,

"More tinkering I think, let's find this needle in a haystack? Nomads are the hardest to find"

Bella stood with the small wooden sphere in her hand and gingerly opened it to reveal an even smaller metal vial, She could hear the viscous liquid inside it move, as she agitated it. This was Galen's venom and the ancient one wanted her to take it and finish her change. It felt right, she wanted to, but would it be safe for Jenkins if she did it here?

"Jenkins, two things? Why did he call me Heart of tranquillity and is it safe for me to use this now, with you here?" she whispered, but he heard her and turned around,

"You'll know the answer to your first question, once you look within yourself. Now a little Vampire history lesson for you I think, there are three types of vampire in the world today! The magically created, the demonically created and the cold ones who were evolution's worst joke or nightmare for mankind. Funnily enough, your future type is least known to the humans as you hide better than the others" Jenkins explains to Bella as he sits opposite her,

"Dracula was based on a magical type you know, one that fell in love with a human? The demons are the most well known, due to their inability to keep a low profile. The magical ones used them to create the myths and legends, and then hid themselves away once more" Jenkins continued to tell Bella.

She nodded now understanding all those other books and stories she'd found over the years, they too were real. Only they were about other types of vampires and not cold ones it made much more sense now.

"Anyway, the magical have the best control, the demonic basically none at all. Not because they can't, but because they don't even try. And lastly, cold-ones are somewhere in between. The cold ones are the most rational, not led totally by emotions, but logic. You have the larger brain capacity and can reason with yourselves" he said now smiling at her and patting her hand,

"The demonic have smaller brains, equivalent to humans, so tend to act first and deal with the devastating consequences later. Flynn once had a demon vampire guardian, but she, Nicole has been gone for a while now. The magical although very emotional, can and do learn and grow as the year's pass, so are the most humanlike of the three and their control is extremely good overall" he now says.

Again Bella nods in understanding, as all she knows now slots neatly into place in her vast mind. The piles marked unexplained or unacceptable were now significantly smaller.

"So to finally answer your question, yes it will be safe, but only if you don't want to kill me. All you have to do is convince yourself of that fact and we'll be fine. Mind over matter my dear" he concluded sounding far too confident in her abilities,

"Shit! Sorry about that, Jenkins! I just realised Carlisle Cullen was right about that at least. His diet was his error it makes the control of their minds worse, not better. Because it worked for himself he assumed it could work for all. The others are just a disaster waiting to happen!" Bella said finally grasping the idea's Carlisle had tried to explain to her all those years ago.

She wandered away to think about all Jenkins told her and he was sure she would rationalise it so much, that he would be perfectly safe from her. Not that he feared death at all after all this time he was prepared mentally to accept whatever the Library decreed for him. So putting it out of his mind he set to on the hunt for the Vairāgī, a Hindu holy man.

**QNV**

Bella rubbed her wrist, as was her want to do in times of stress. Looking down at the scar now she wondered, could it be removed, erased? Her hatred of it was intense and the memory still as painful. She knew of objects that could cut vampire flesh. So if she cut around it and then it was removed, would her arm heal properly? Would it disappear when Galen's venom was injected into her heart, she sensed this would be the best way to introduce it to her system?

Well, there is only one way to find out and so she prepared herself for a new future once they had talked to the Vairāgī. Searching the Annex for a metal hypodermic syringe, it would need to have a large gauge needle to deliver the venom quickly. She also found a werewolf claw blade, which she knew would cut out her scar. Returning to the main room she placed those along with bandages on the large table and went to check out if there was any blood being stored here too.

Finding it was no surprise and she heated a couple of bags to body temperature and filled a few vacuum flasks with it and took them back to her ever-growing collection of items. Jenkins saw her out of the corner of his eye and was a little confused by the knife and bandages until he saw her rubbing at her scar and understood. She wished to remove the last, most ever-present connection to the Cullens. She would one day have to confront them, he thought. You can't move on until you let your baggage go, otherwise, the past will haunt you. Jenkins sighed, he knew this from experience and felt his past would soon present itself, once again.

"Miss Swan, Bella I've found him, are you ready?" Jenkins shouted and Bella stepped up to the doors once more.

* * *

**Níngjìng (Chinese) - **Tranquillity

**Zhìzhě (Chinese) - **Sage

**G****ǔ****dài de (Chinese) -** Ancient one

**Vairāgī (****वैरागी**) (**Hindi**) —A person in the renounced order of life. Recluse

**Níngjìng de xīn (Chinese) - **Heart of tranquillity

**"I have always imagined that Paradise will be a kind of library."**** ― ****Jorge Luis Borges**


	5. Not All Those Who Wander

**A/N: Congratulations to Tinkermist99 for being the 100th reviewer xx**

* * *

**This will be the last chapter where the Library is involved because it mainly a Twilight story. This would coincide with the 3 Assistant Librarians arriving and the series starting properly xx SPOILER ALERT for the Jenkins character xx To clear up any misconceptions they are cold ones as SM made them, the demon vampires belong to The Librarian/Librarians 2014 & I added the magical because I loved the Originals xx Alexis**

* * *

The contrast to the beauty of China was stark; this was barren land, hot in the extreme and parched beyond all hope of regeneration. But that was the thing about soil it could with just the slightest touch of rain change before your eyes. Mother Nature was a wondrous thing, life was there just waiting for the chance to shine once more.

"Speak if you must, leave if you can't," said a reedy voice, totally opposite to the ancient one,

"Greetings Vairāgī, the Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè suggested we speak with you about Galen Markus," Jenkins said bowing to the holy man.

"Young Galen lives? Meree aatma ka putr. I've missed the boy, what or should I ask who, befell him?" the holy man asked,

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. You're correct it was a who, Aro Volturi!" Bella told the now sitting cross-legged man.

"It surprises me not, he reeked of greed and foreboding, I tried to tell Shaanti, he would not listen. Blinded by the bond of brotherhood that only existed on his side" he said shaking his head sadly at his long-ago memories.

"We were hoping Vairāgī that you would like to assist us in restoring Galen Markus to his rightful place in the immortal world" Bella now explained and the holy man nodded.

Once all the explanations were made, the plans relayed and about how the ancient one had given her Galen's venom to complete her transformation, he again nodded before removing a pouch from around his neck,

"It's almost as if he knew that one day this would be needed, but I think it was his sister Didyme's idea and she was proven correct in the end. Take this and we will see you soon in Volterra. Oh, Jenkins, about the Library, not lost just disconnected from our time for now! Beware the father with evil intentions, Galeas" he said before throwing the pouch to Bella.

Again the connection was broken and Bella opened the pouch to find a second vial of venom and she warmly thanked Didyme from the bottom of her heart, a sister's love will save the day she thought smiling. This would go even quicker now and she held it tight to her heart and gave more thanks to the Library for making this journey of hers a possibility.

"I'm almost ready Mr Jenkins to make the change, but I'll need your help with my wrist. I refuse to start my new life with their insulting, ownership marks on me, no more like offensive marks. Would you be so kind and help me out, one last time?" she asked smiling up at him,

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Swan. Once your transformation is underway I will ready a door for Volterra" he said also smiling, he would miss this most unusual woman.

It was a beyond painful experience and Bella could barely stand it, but she needed it to be gone. The wound was large but Jenkins used a couple of drops of Galen's venom to seal it shut and Bella sighed with relief. At last, she was finally free of Edward Cullen and soon she would face him and his family as a vampire on an equal if not higher footing.

She was more than ready for this to be done and to meet Galen Markus, who she knew, without doubt, was her destiny. Taking all her things into a small ante-chamber Bella prepared herself for what she expected to be a pain-filled few hours. Her hand was steady and her aim true, the venom flowed quickly through her veins and finished what those two fools had started.

As soon as the initial flair of pain kicked in so too did her shield and she lay as if sleeping while her lingering human life faded away. When next her eyes opened she would be a full vampire, a changeling no more.

**QNV**

Jasper Whitlock stood surrounded by those he had called family and felt beyond annoyed, beyond guilty as well. No matter what he did now, it was all too little, far too late. An innocent child and her family had paid for this coven's arrogance with their lives and nothing could make that right. No matter what changes he made or things they all agreed to abide by it could never undo the past. He knew fifty years ago Carlisle was next to useless as a leader and said nothing.

He knew Edward ran the show and he queried nothing. Then he watched Carlisle hand the rest over to Alice and still, he did nothing and now it was just too late to even try. All he could do was hold them together until the Volturi came for them, he knew they would, of course, they would! His inaction was his guilt to bear and in refusing to curb his own mate's excesses, that too was his burden. He felt weak and foolish and hated himself more now than ever before. Looking at the text in his hand had not helped at all.

**_'She joins this coven and we leave! It really is her or us! If she really was your mate would any of this have happened? Make a damned choice finally, before you lose your head! PW'_**

That hurt more than he cared to think, his brother knew he had become a spineless, pathetic excuse for a vampire. Allowing the Cullens to run his life for him and to what end? Damnation, that's what!

"What we doing now Jazz?" Emmett asked, not as cheerily as he once would have.

"We wait!" he replied quietly,

"For what? For whom?" Rose demanded, not realising just how bad this situation was.

"The Volturi Rose, they will come for us all, very soon" was his stoic reply, Peter's text had confirmed that without actually saying the words,

"They won't come; Edward said they wouldn't be bothered about us for decades, if ever!" Carlisle said firmly believing it.

"For once listen to someone who actually knows what they're talkin' about! Not the rantin's of a child who won't even recognise his own ass, when they hand it to him! They will send for us and we will be lucky to survive, we can't run or hide. Demetri will find us regardless and the punishment will be worse then. I will keep us afloat until they get in touch" came Jasper's resigned answer,

Alice was silent for once; she could see nothing and that worried her. How could she make everything fit in with her life, her plans if she could see nothing? Someone was making sweeping decisions and she didn't know who they were, so she couldn't see what the were. However, she knew they would affect the whole vampire community, not just the Cullens! But throughout it all, she still could not see her own part in their downfall, her insistence at doing things her way had led them here with the help of Edward.

**QNV**

"Time to bring in the Cullens I think, Felix, you and Demetri will go and inform them they need to present themselves here for trial in exactly seven days! Remind them if they do not comply, their deaths will be demanded as a consequence" Aro said pompously,

This was all just show and bluster, everyone in their world already knew about the trial, everyone except the Cullens. Alice was blind to the fact, for one reason alone, Bella. Now that their worlds were about to collide once again, Alice's visions were blocked. The two people making the most decisions were Bella and Galen and as Alice didn't know of him at all, she saw nothing. When the guard arrived in Maine, Carlisle was once more proven wrong and Jasper again was right, not that he wanted to gloat about it!

So with heavy hearts and Edward still in pieces, they settled their affairs and headed to Volterra, none of them knowing if they would ever be allowed to return. Carlisle was devastated, he knew he was to blame, but his death would mean Esme's too and for that, he could never forgive himself. He also knew Edward stood no chance of surviving this, especially with the Samantha debacle just days ago compounding his guilt and stupidity.

On arrival at Volterra, they were shown to less than salubrious quarters and told the brother would see them at their trial in four more days. They were basically prisoners and well aware of it. What they didn't know was the vampire world was about to be stood on its head and the people trying them would not be whom they expected or quite so forgiving!

**QNV**

Bella opened her eyes slowly, her heart had just beaten its last note and her human life was over forever. It had not been as painful as she thought, although she felt that something had aided her, protected her and she mused for a few moments. A shield, of course, that was what kept him out of her head and that was what had kept her hidden! Well, let's hope it can now do more, she had a vampire to save, she rethought that too. She had a mate to save, it was now so obvious. Yes, she was the heart of Tranquility.

Everything was sharper, more focused but not dramatically so. The same with her hearing and sense of smell. It was her touch that was different, tiny flaws in the floor beneath her could be felt by the palms of her hands. Also, her sense of taste was more advanced. The very air around her tasted of a million things at once. Sitting up she gently picked up one of the flasks, only denting it slightly. Drank the contents and sighed, that was better.

She shocked herself on standing that was quicker as well. She would have to relearn human speed and behaviour, not that she planned to spend much time there amongst them. Only fools like the Cullens did that, ignoring the fact they were so obviously other and putting the humans in danger all the time. Bella could hear, smell and taste Jenkins, but ignored him for now, proving her strength already. She moved around the little room, adjusting to her new body and its capabilities.

Just then she caught a glimpse of her image, reflected on a surface and laughed. Startling herself on hearing the sound, a melodious pleasing sound. Her hair was now as long as Galen's, this was most unexpected! But maybe this was just a trait from his venom, after all, she was almost a vampire before she took it, so what else could it change? She looked at her wrist and saw nothing at all. Gone, that gruesome reminder was finally gone and she was beyond happy about it.

She senses she was a little taller, although not by much. Also, she was generally fuller in her body shape; her clothes were a shade tighter now. Pulling her hair into view she saw it was redder than before, however, several other colours vied for her attention too. She liked it, nevertheless, for now; she plaited it to keep it out of the way. Her having been slowly turning was a blessing, because now she was only having minor troubles with her speed and strength. It's not funny to pull your own hair too hard, or continually pop all your hair bands. But it took very little for her to gauge how much pressure it needed.

Now she was ready, having throughout her self perusal gotten used to Mr Jenkins scent. It was strangely ancient and warrior-like! It was a cross between good deeds and chivalrous endeavours, very strange. Taking her time, Bella tidied up and returned her things to her sleeping area. She felt calm and in control, even so, she held onto one of the flasks of blood. Just in case, she thought, but deep down she knew she wouldn't need it.

Yes, he smelt remarkable, but not overly so she was pleased to realise. Could someone be too good to kill? That's how she felt about his scent. Taking another deep unneeded breath she set out for the main room.

"Miss Swan, you look radiant and your hair is spectacular if you don't mind me saying so?" Jenkins opened the conversation by saying, as he looked up at her.

"Thank you, yes, it was a most surprising and amusing side effect" she answered and this too brought up his head for a moment as she sounded so different.

"You have four days exactly to prepare yourself and then I'll open a door directly into the gardens of Volterra on the eve of the trial. This will be a one -way trip Miss Swan, are you sure? Are you ready, Bella?" Jenkins asked and she smiled confidently and he knew she really was,

"I wanted to make robes for Galen, ones like he used to wear. I want his entrance to be a statement of intent to those fools!" she said calmly and Jenkins nodded and led her to another ante-room full of amazing things.

As Bella worked on the robes, Jenkins worked on the backdoor making sure it would be stable enough for her to pass through one last time. They talked of many things and Jenkins felt this might not be the last they ever heard of 'Qui Non Videntur', she and Galen would one day be as helpful to the Library as the ancient one and the holy man have been. While Bella was slowly building a picture of the man before her and it was quite remarkable, he like herself was not quite what he seemed!

As their last day dawned Bella was both elated and sad. She would be with Galen soon, but she would have to leave Jenkins and the Library behind, possibly forever. She hoped the others were alright and that they had found the ones they were searching for. He again was more pragmatic, telling her to never lose hope, one day this door may open for her again. As she gathered her things she spoke,

"Tell the others goodbye from me please, if, no when you see them again? Take care of yourself, Mr Jenkins. It has been a pleasure to work alongside you" she leaned up and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear,

"Goodbye Sir Galahad, it has been an honour and I will always treasure these memories of having met the most gallant Knight of the Round Table"

"Ah, you found me out," he said nonplussed,

"Well, the ancient one and the holy man did give me the final clues. You mentioned Dulaque or should that be Du Lac, meaning of the Lake. Only one person goes by that name, Sir Lancelot! The ancient one said a brother at arms and a family member, Lancelot had a son who was another knight. Then the holy man warned you to beware the father and called you Galeas. So that was the final piece, plus your scent is unique. It's so, damn it's what I think Camelot would smell like! Therefore you are Sir Galahad" Bella said smiling up at him.

He smiled down at her not surprised she'd worked it out, Isabella Swan was very perceptive, and so with one last hug, he gave her a deep courtly bow before opening the door to Galen's garden. Bella stepped through with venom in her eyes, hoping that one day they might meet again.

Little did either know just how much their lives were about to change. While Bella was about to confront the Volturi, Jenkins was about to be inundated with; One Librarian, One Guardian and Three Assistant Librarians. Life as they both knew it was about to change forever, some for the good and some unfortunately for the bad. But that is the way of it, the world refuses to stand still and you just have to hold on for the ride of a lifetime, be that an immortal one or just a mortal one. Especially those who lived and dealt with the supernatural on a daily basis.

**QNV**

On the afternoon before the trial and Amun was showing Kebi the Volturi gardens, famed for their beauty he told her. Galen, as usual, was bending to some task or other when a small note landed by his hand. Quickly covering it he didn't look up but felt the pat on his shoulder as the two walked past. He knew who Amun was; he had once ruled a massive kingdom that was no more, he had once called him a friend and felt he would again. Rising at his usual pace he wheels his barrow away to a more secluded spot and opens the note.

**Galen Markus,**

**I was visited by a most unusual woman recently, at that time she was neither human nor vampire but somewhere in between, a changeling. You have a champion who is both wise and strong, not to mention very pretty. She bested Kebi and that is no easy feat, my old friend. She has gathered much proof and a few ancient but strong allies to your cause, so be prepared. Tonight will bring you much joy and tomorrow will bring a new dawn for vampire kind.**

**Amun of the Egyptian coven**

As Galen returned to his room that evening, a ravishing scent hung in the air pulling him forward. It was heady and reminiscent of her, but not. No, it was more, it was alluring and demanding and vaguely like himself, he was confused. Pushing open his door stealthily he saw her sitting in his favourite chair. Their eyes locked for the first time and both held their hands out to each other.

"You have returned to me, my liberator, my Isabella" he whispered afraid she was not really there,

She was obviously a vampire now, but her eyes were the ones of a newborn. How could that be?

"You know my name? I thought you would only know me as Qui Non Videntur. I have come to set you free, Galen Markus, to set us all free" Bella said overwhelmed by the strength of her need for this stranger.

"My Heart, you are a sight for sore eyes, these seven years have been long and lonely," Galen said gathering her into his arms, holding her close and soaking her scent in,

"He called me that, well, he actually called me Níngjìng de xīn, Heart of tranquillity!" Bella said staring into his eyes.

"Ah, grandfather is wise and poetic. Did he give you my venom? You smell like me and I like it my Heart. That was my one regret that it would be another's venom running through your body" he said before bending to kiss her deeply,

"They both did the ancient one and the holy man," she said smiling up at him and his smile widened.

Bella quickly told him all that had befallen her since last she was in Volterra. He growled at the childish behaviour of the boy and promised if all went well tomorrow they would be stopped from doing to another, what was done to her. Aro's rule had let vampires run amok and he intended to initiate several fail-safe's to stop fools like the Cullens from almost exposing them all.

He knew it would be slow, but many changes would need to be made in Volterra soon. But tonight he would finally be able to clam his mate after these seven long years. It was tender and gentle, he knew his Heart was innocent and he would not rush or hurt her in any way. So with words of love and gentle touches, the two became bonded, by love and by venom as they marked each other.

"I would give you my name my Heart if I could. But right at this moment, I am still bound here in Volterra" Galen said sadly,

"Well, I just happen to know where we could find a holy man!" Bella said laughing at his expression.

"Then let us join ourselves not only as mates but as man and wife too" he replied kissing her hand,

So once redressed they sought out the two wisest men in their vampire world. They had ensconced themselves in a small hidden arbour at the furthest away point in Galen's garden. Discussing their plans for tomorrow and were overjoyed to see Galen once more. He thanked them for giving Bella his venom to complete her journey and the holy man was delighted to marry the two young vampires. They had no rings but were surprised when the ancient one plucked a hair from each of their heads.

Making them two braided rings embellished with a small piece of gold. Like them, this would be eternally strong and hard-wearing. Bella was ecstatic this meant more to her than any ring of gold or platinum would have, she needed no precious jewels. The two were now bound together for all eternity, in both the human and vampire worlds. Once a plan for Galen's entrance tomorrow was made the couple once more return to his room and Bella released his hair from its confines as he did hers and they spent the night in each others embrace. Having once more come together in ecstasy the two rose to meet the new dawn.

"God I love you hair, it's so sensual. So sexy against my skin, it's amazing" Bella said as she stood naked beside her mate, her own hair wrapped around his torso keeping him close,

"As is yours my Bella, I loved the way it cocooned us as you made love to me last night" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Wrapped in only each others hair, the watched the sunrise, as it lit the sky and flooded his garden with its early morning rays. But today would be a trouble-filled one and so they silently dressed, a little tense due to the events that were about to happen. Galen was in a replica set of the robes he had worn so long ago, that Bella had made copying them from the images she had of him. She was in a more feminine version of his and he smiled saying Didyme had worn similar ones.

"Are you ready my Heart?" he asked holding her tightly one last time, Bella nodded as no words were needed as the crossed the gardens and entered the Citadel, to wait under her shield for their signal to show themselves.

**QNV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my fellow vampires from the vampire world, over which my brothers and I rule" Aro waxed lyrical and the ancient one actually rolled his eyes. Amun had to stifle a snort, gaining a dirty look from some of the guards.

"We are here today to right a wrong perpetrated by the Cullens. I allowed them to leave here seven years ago with a young human girl who knew of us and our way of life! I know, I know, but young love swayed this old heart and I expected her change to be imminent. They allowed her to walk away from them, alive and unchanged!" Aro proclaimed,

The sound of hissing and general dissatisfaction was heard around the room, everyone playing into the tale Aro was weaving.

"Bring forth the accused!" Caius demanded and some guards scurried away, returning quickly with the unhappy family,

The holy man came forward from the far side of the room and asked loudly,

"Please explain something to me? Why is it against your laws for them to tell one human? When you, the supposed ruling body, yourselves have as far as I have seen, dozens of humans in your employ?"

* * *

**Meree aatma ka putr (Hindi) - **Son of my soul

**Shaanti (Hindi) - **Tranquillity

**"Not all those who wander are lost." **** ― ****J.R.R. Tolkien, **


	6. Memories To Warm You

**A/N: couldn't resist the little dig regarding the UK's political affairs and the state of government! As Graham Norton said, we thought we'd take the spotlight of the USA and give you guys a break lol xx Alexis**

* * *

"Who the hell are you; might I ask to query us, your rulers?" Caius spat haughtily at the holy man,

"You, little ill-tempered man, are not my ruler! I answer to no one but my Gods" he replied totally unfazed by the glaring, wannabe king.

"What coven do you belong to then?" Marcus asked, perplexed by the man before them, he had many pure strands of kinship, familial love and friendship leaving from his body.

"None! I am a Vairāgī or a holy man as you would say from Southern Asia. India to be exact. But if you need a title, I am the leader both spiritually and morally of all kinds of vampires in that region. Not their ruler, of course, they need none!" he said stunning all in the room,

"How is that even possible? Aro you told us you ruled the entire vampire world!" one of the French aristocrats yelled from the back of the room, while grumbling and dissension started to pervade the room.

"How can what he says be true, they do not need ruled only guided? Why have we never heard of this before?" called a German coven leader, in an aggrieved voice and Aro was starting to bristle under the onslaught of questioners and now doubters of his rule.

Here was the very thing he had sought to eradicate, free will! This was how Galen had once acted and Aro saw it as weak, he styled himself and his rule after the Romanian brothers and not his own. He would have to get Chelsea to reaffirm all their bonds at this rate. No one except Amun and the aforementioned brothers were older than the Volturi and that was by design. He could tell them what he wished, what he felt they needed to know!

"Would you please ask the small child to stop attacking me, for her own safety!" the holy man said holding out his hand, which had a flaming ball of fire now in it.

Everyone gasped, he was a fire starter, but how was Jane's power not crippling him?

"Her power is only an illusion created in your own mind; understand that, take control of your own fears and it has no effect but to annoy. Like a tiny itch in an awkward place, you can not scratch. That goes for all your gifted ones Aro Volturi, none have the strength, ability or enough control of their own minds to take me down. The fire is in case you set the big one on me, I'm an old man and he's quite intimidating!" the holy man said to the stunned room and Felix cracked a smile, seeing the joke where others did not.

The ancient one now strode forward and clapped the holy man on the shoulder. He then leant in and placed a finger over the flaming ball and froze it. But the flames flickered within. The holy man smiled and nodded as if this were a common occurrence, placing the orb on the steps before the Volturi and it acted like a light and everyone was fascinated. These two were polar opposites, fire and ice. But together had made something beautiful and at the same time dangerous!

Aro was getting vastly more and more annoyed, with all these constant interruptions. His proceedings were being hijacked and he didn't like it at all. Aro hated when the spotlight was not on him and him alone. In the very back of his mind, he knew he had seen this second vampire before, but couldn't place him just yet,

"Ah, we two are reunited once more, Wǒ de lǎo péngyǒu. What was it Galen Markus called us back then? Ah, yes, me the revered Grandfather, you my friend, the stoic father and Galen himself the wayward son, was it not Amun? The ancient one asked, louder than any vampire needed to speak but he wanted all to hear him.

Aro and Caius froze and the Queens whimpered and fled the chamber, as Marcus looked on totally perplexed by all that was happening,

"You as always are correct, exalted Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè, it is a pleasure to meet you both once again, but much time has passed. Things are not as they once were, unfortunately" Amun said bowing very low as an obvious mark of the highest respect first to the ancient one and then also to the holy man by his side.

Murmurs flew furiously around the throne room. Why would the oldest amongst them bow to two others whom no one knew? Were there really more vampires out there, than they knew of or at least Aro had told them about? More and more of them were becoming disgruntled with the lack of information and truth, things the Volturi seemed to withhold!

"So where is Galen Markus the rightful leader of your tiny insignificant piece of our vast vampire world?" the Vairāgī now asked Amun, the young vampire before him, also just a shade louder than needed,

"I am afraid I do not know. He was in the garden yesterday, Kebi and I saw him tending the plots!" Amun said now and both Aro and Caius gasped, did they not realise Amun would know who he really was?

The whole room was watching and listening intently to every word. What did he mean by tiny and insignificant? A small few had also thought the name of Galen Markus a myth, one whispered on the breeze in secret places. Caius and Aro were unsure whether to stay or flee, this was much worse than mere dissension. These two vampires and Amun knew who Galen really was; it would be beyond disastrous if he were free.

The Cullens were standing to one side totally shocked; this was not what they had expected! They came here to face death and instead the trial had been hijacked by vampires unknown to all but Amun, but of obviously the highest standing. Well in Amun's eyes anyway and he normally hated to bow to anyone, no that was not true, he hated to bow to the Volturi!

"I know you!" Caius said suddenly,

"We met many hundreds of years ago in China, you painted our likeness. Who are you really?" he then asked cautiously,

"I am many things to many people, to you an artist, to others a philosopher, I was even a teacher of truths to Galen Markus once upon a time and lastly I am the leader of all the Eastern Asian vampires.

Be they cold ones like us or demon ones, even the odd couple of rogue magical ones! Just as I was when we met fourteen hundred years ago Caius Volturi.

I also hold the dubious honour of being the oldest living cold one in the known world! But there may be others who care not for the ways of men or vampires and stay hidden" the ancient one stated as if it were nothing of great importance.

More whispers and a few grumbles filled the chamber. Aro had been lying to them all, for as far back as they could remember. What did he mean about other types of vampires? How could there be others they knew nothing of, was this why they lived so insularly to keep them ignorant of the real world around them?

"Yes, my friends you have much to learn about the supernatural world. The Volturi have misled to you all for twelve hundred years and are not your rulers at all! Galen Markus is you rightful, spiritual leader, as he was theirs in Greece all those years ago. So Aro where is your oldest brother, my friend and pupil Galen Markus?" the ancient one said. Thus giving Galen his signal to enter.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a vampire unlike any other strode through them. His hair lifting and falling as he walked acting as if it were a living entity itself. His vivid red eyes twinkled with happiness and his mouth twisted into a smirk, as he saw the fear plainly written in his two brother's eyes. This was what Caius had always feared and Aro had refused to accept.

Galen was free and would be looking for retribution if they didn't stop him, now death was their only recourse, but whose! The eyes of everyone in the room were drawn to him. He was larger than life, his long silky hair giving him the appearance of being taller than he was. But he was oozing with confidence; waves of innate charisma rolled off him and power, yes, this man knew how to handle power.

"Sorry I'm late, my father, my grandfather, I was distracted by a very beautiful brunette. I am returned to myself at last, fear not!" Galen said with his signature smirk, while Aro along with Caius edged back towards the hidden exit.

Marcus now suddenly recognising the face of the gardener, as the one he once painted over and gasped, pulling everyone's eyes back to the dais,

"Not leaving us so soon are you, Aro? Caius, my brother are you not pleased to see me, back to my old self once again?" Galen sneered and the two flinched.

Aro realised he would not be getting out of this easily, so he tried to indicate surreptitiously to Jane that she should attack Galen. Whereas Caius motioned to Chelsea to have her attempt to rebind him as soon as possible, not realising it was broken by the mating bond and could never be redone.

It was all to no avail and everyone saw their tawdry attempts; many were now seeing first hand Aro's idea of ruling. Was this really how they did things, removing anyone who dared to go against them without them being allowed to speak first? Those who had never questioned Aro's rule had never had the pleasure of his less than lawful ways.

**QNV**

A new female voice rang out and all eyes turned to the doorway where she stood, head held high and a look of quiet determination in her bright red eyes.

"I don't think so, Janie! We all know your power was useless against my shield while I was human; Galen Markus is under my protection. So stop your useless probing Chelsea or I'll just have to make an example out of you both!" Bella said stepping through the chamber doors, knowing the nickname would annoy the evil little vampire.

Her glorious hair was swept forward over one shoulder to help her control it. Her robes made her look regal in stature and complimented her porcelain skin and made her eyes stand out against the gold colour and her white skin.

"Isabella Swan! You're a vampire, how? When?" Caius growled at her, while the whole Cullen family gasped and gaped at the sight of this new red-eyed Bella before them.

Alice was rubbing her temples, how could she not have seen this. The other's thoughts ranged from anger in Rose's case, sadness from Esme and Carlisle, relieve from Jasper to outright happiness from Emmett, that at least she still lived.

Edward could no longer hear anyone's thoughts, although the two strangers had been silent to him all along and he was sure that now she was a vampire, the Volturi would release them. Bella would plead their case and gain them or at least him his freedom; why else would she be here?

"Ah, it's a long, long story, a very boring story! I'm not Isabella Swan anymore actually; I got married to my mate last night! In fact, I got married right here in your or should I say his gardens. My name is Isabella Markus now!" she said shocking not just the Kings, but Edward and the Cullens as well.

"No! Bella love how could you? I'm your mate, you belong to me!" he croaked out, having only recently been put back together.

Still, in spite of all that was going on around him, Edward could only see she had chosen someone else over him and to him that was unthinkable. His immaturity and arrogance showing itself clearly to the captive audience who looked at him in total disbelieve. Bella only looked at him in disgusted disinterest, putting all of Rose's previous death glares to shame.

Meanwhile, Jasper shook his head in abject exasperation at the stupidity of Edward, were they not already in enough trouble, did he not see what was happening here. If things went how he thought they would it would not be the Volturi trying them but Bella and her mate! And so he leant over to the child and removed his tongue and threw it at Carlisle. Before growling,

"Shut up, you damned fool! Your betters are talkin', you're pitiful unneeded whinin' can wait!"

"Thank you, Major Whitlock; I would rather deal with one over-inflated ego at a time!" Bella said as she took her position next to her mate and their two allies.

A few eyes darted to Jasper then, here was a vampire many had heard of. Jasper was saddened by the formality of Bella's thanks, but what had he expected to happen, so he sighed to himself as did a couple of the Cullens. Everyone else watched with fascination as the air between Galen and Isabella almost crackled as their hands touched.

"Ah, true mates, soul mates, bonded mates!" Marcus sighed looking at the couple before them all in complete awe.

The Cullens, except Edward and Alice, could see that the woman before them was no longer the shy, young, naive child they had once known and she would never be again. In her place stood a poised, self-assured and stunningly beautiful woman. Jasper could feel the waves of lust coming from many in the room, but not from Edward.

He exuded possessiveness only; he believed she truly belonged to him. When Galen lifted his finger to stroke her mating mark, Edward hissed and Emmett punched him in the side solidly, to shut him up. You'd think the fool had a death wish by how he was behaving.

**QNV**

"Galen, we should go and discuss this unusual turn of events in private don't you think? Just the three of us!" Aro said in a fake and simpering tone, clamouring for a way to save face in front of all these vampires and a way to save his own ass too.

"I think not brother dearest; I remember just how much you loved to have an audience at big events. I wouldn't dream of depriving you of one at this time" Galen replied smirking at the fear showing plainly on Aro's face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention? My name is Isabella Markus, once Swan as previously stated. I have the dubious honour of being the human the Cullens lost several years ago! Except the didn't lose me I walked out of these doors seven years ago and told Edward and Alice Cullen to go, well for lack of a better word, fuck themselves!" Bella announced to the now gaping audience,

While the two mentioned attempted to growl at her. Alice sounded more like a snake hissing or a leaking steam pipe and Edward with no tongue a strangled cat.

"But that is not why I'm here today. I am here to restore Galen Markus to his rightful place as your leader in this part of the vampire world. I have been working extremely hard on this for several months, enlisting help from around the globe. In that time I have uncovered irrefutable proof that he, not Aro, Caius or Marcus should always have been our leader!" she continued captivating the audience with her calm demeanour and delicate sounding voice.

"What makes you such an authority on who should lead our world?" Caius demanded now, feeling his power slipping from his and Aro's grasp,

"I am also Qui Non Videntur, if that helps you any!" she replied staring him down.

"What? You dare come here? Guards seize her!" Aro ordered thinking this would be his way out of the troubles besetting him,

Several lower guards rushed towards her, only to be swept aside and pinned to the walls and vaulted ceiling.

"Oh, that's new! Annoyance is a useful tool it appears, imagine what would happen if I actually got angry!" she quipped threateningly at Aro and Galen laughed amused by his mate's irreverence,

**QNV**

"I, Galen Markus demand my rights as your original leader be upheld, my words heard and judgement be passed down on all of us by a conclave of our peers. Those here today are such vampires, plus the Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè and the Vairāgī will give help and guidance in matters relating to the past. My mate and wife will be my advocate, who would you ask to stand as yours, my two brothers?" Galen now said addressing the room, before facing Aro and Caius and Aro glared angrily at him.

"Marcus will stand for us Galen," Caius said wearily, the past had finally caught up to him and he felt beyond tired,

"Marcus, we have never met formally, but the woman you claim as your lost mate, Didyme. She was my beloved sister! Murdered by Aro Volturi for the crime of refusing his lecherous advances!" Galen explained in a deathly quiet voice, Marcus nodded the lie Aro insisted he keep up was now coming back to bite him.

"Now, have the core laws changed much in 1200 years?" Galen queried and Marcus shook his head worriedly, where was he going with this,

"Good, then let us suspend temporarily all business of rule over vampire Europe, it is not dissolved, merely not in session at this time. This will stand until Galen's claim is settled. Call it whichever you like Prorogare in Latin - Proroger in old French - Prorogue in late Middle English!" Bella said and Aro started to bluster,

"You can't do that! I will not allow that" he yelled,

"Actually Aro, they can and we must comply. It's in our statute of laws; you never changed any of the original ones!" Marcus said in a resigned voice.

"For everyone's safety and to make sure no one else enters during this time, Isabella has placed a shield over the Citadel. However, the grounds are available for all who wish to use them" the holy man now said smiling at everyone.

"Dr Cullen, the dungeons as we can all hear are full of terrified humans, I would ask you to go and offer them their freedom for one simple donation, of their blood. Tell them it was a hoax gone wrong and the culprits apprehended, but the cause was just. Say maybe, a blood drive for the hospital in Pisa!" Bella said addressing Carlisle, much to the disgust of the Volturi brothers,

"They are our food how dare you order them released!" Caius shouted.

"I have lived 5000 years and in that time have killed only two humans to feed. That was in my first year, my newborn year. Yes, we drink their blood, but we need never kill them, are you all savages?" the ancient one asked loudly and the room was silent.

Like Galen, the ancient one and the holy man never needed to kill for food. Their human disciples gave their blood willingly, freely.

"You've been feeding like us for 1200 years Galen; don't act so high and mighty now!" Aro sneered,

"Actually I haven't, first you starved me and fed me from a bowl on the floor for your amusement, remember? Then when Chelsea bound me, you gave me a human all those years ago and he and his descendants fed me for produce from my gardens, in Greece. Then we came here to Italy and I found a new family to tend my needs. I have never joined in on you massacres and I never will! Binding vampires to you doesn't change their hearts and souls Aro, just removes their ability to break free of your tyranny! "He replied looking down on his so-called brother.

A few in the room sighed in relief; they too had retainers who fed them for money or status. Others were shocked there was another way; they never were told they could do it differently. Jasper cocked his head, monitoring the three stranger's emotions. They were calm in comparison to the others around them. As if they had complete control of their bloodlust and this must be why. Even Carlisle was intrigued; this was another way, a humane way.

The equipment was already there in Volterra, due to testing and experimentation that few knew went on. Not for trying to find a synthetic substitute or alternatives to pure human blood, but to contaminate the blood with toxins and less palatable substances to sicken and depending on the toxin weaken other vampires, making them easier to subdue.

Then there was the experimenting on control, could they utilise the blood of humans to make them more biddable, more cattle like? Would it transfer over to the vampires drinking from them? All Aro's schemes were for the betterment of Aro and not his subjects or sadly their food source.

So without further ado, Carlisle left the throne room taking Rose with him to deal with the humans and to gather their blood. Carlisle did not involve the children as that would not be right in anyone's eyes, although the Volturi would have drained them.

None of the adults refused, they just wanted to be free and by the time they were finished they had used a little glamour to make the ordeal seem less than it had been and less likely to make them seek attention from the authorities. Just chalking it up to a prank gone wrong.

**QNV**

"Galen, I need to check the archives here for any further information. I have the rest on videotape and it will be used as evidence" Bella said and he nodded.

"Who do you trust here my heart? Pick someone to aid you, I must stay here for now" Galen asked and Bella scanned the room her eyes landing on Jasper and she knew without a doubt he would help her,

"Major Whitlock, would you be so kind as to assist me in collating my evidence?" she asked and he immediately stepped forward.

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am" he replied just as formally, Alice tried to grab his arm and he shook her off and left with Bella for the archives.

Both hoping to gain information and he some insight into what was going on.

"When were you changed, Bella?" Jasper asked as they walked along the corridors,

"Oh, about six days ago!" she replied and smirked as he stopped dead and stared at her back as she carried on.

* * *

**W****ǒ**** de l****ǎ****o péngy****ǒ****u (Chinese)** \- My old friend

**Prorogue - late Middle English: from Old French **_**proroger**_**, from Latin **_**prorogare**_** 'prolong, extend', from **_**pro-**_** 'in front of, publicly' + **_**rogare**_** 'ask'.**

"**Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." ****― ****Haruki Murakami,**


	7. You Have Power

**A/N: Thanks everyone 'Fate' has now passed 50,000 hits xx Alexis**

* * *

"Okay Jasper, I'll make this really quick and concise. James bit me; Edward sucked the venom out, right? Wrong, some was left behind from both. The day you all left was the day I started to change slowly, the venom repaired my health and everything it thought was an illness. Depression, clumsiness, his glamour, everything! "Bella said with no discernible feelings on the subject, but Jasper was livid enough for both of them,

"Damnation! The wolves helped you defeat Victoria though, we know this. But why did they abandon you afterwards?" He asked her, desperate to understand,

"Easy, I was turning into the enemy and would have caused more children to phase; the youngest was already only thirteen, Jasper. They couldn't take that risk and I loved them enough to go. I was upset yes! But I understood, how could I not" Bella said now and with more feeling than before,

"I tried to warn them all about Victoria, Bella! But I was over-ruled of course, by Edward and Alice. I'm truly sorry about your birthday, I wanted to tell you, but again ..." he explained to the woman before him,

"I never blamed you, I blamed him! His blood lust was what caused that debacle, not yours. You snapped at me, you didn't bite me or hurt me in any way, he, on the other hand, threw me across the room making everything worse!" she said through gritted teeth as if just mentioning Edward made her angry,

"So if you were only changed a few days ago, you've been in transition for seven years? Was it painful? How did you cope and where were you? We searched darlin', Emmett has been lookin' for you constantly from the minute they returned from here, he never gave up on you!" Jasper told Bella and he saw the tears that couldn't fall, flood her eyes,

"That is my biggest regret, saving him from the Volturi! I should have let him die; I wish I had let him die! Anyway, I was at Stanford University, learning. Earning multiple degrees, funding them to hide me and they did. I didn't know I was a shield, your family failed to mention it! They failed to mention a lot, the control freak has much to answer for. But no it wasn't painful at all" Bella said in a disgruntled tone,

"Oh, I'm aware darlin', they failed to tell me plenty over the years and damn it, I should have known better! For instance, Alice is not and never has been my mate. My controller yes, mate no!" Jasper said with a sigh and a heavy heart for being so easily taken in,

He pocket buzzed and he grimaced, this could only be one person. Taking it out he nodded and turned the screen to Bella.

**'At last! Nice to see you found your balls. I thought the bitch, scratch that, the witch had burnt them! Tell the beautiful lady next to you, we're nearby when she needs us. We're temporarily were the coven of nomads until you got your head out of your ass, Major. Now we're all Whitlocks, you'll know who if you think about it. PW'**

"My brother, Captain Peter Whitlock, he was my second in command. He takes a bit of gettin' used to, but I trust him with my life!" Jasper said with a warmth in his voice Bella had never heard from him before,

"Ah, he cares deeply about you, even if he has a strange way of saying it. Looks like you have a new coven Major Whitlock" Bella agreed as they reached the archives,

"Yeah, if I survive the trial and I'm guessin' your mate will be headin' that one!" Jasper said stoically,

**QNV**

Galen surveyed the room around him after Isabella and the Major left, he was not at all happy with what he was seeing. The only covens here were prosperous ones, where were the smaller ones. Where was the equality, well he would rectify that soon? As he watched everyone he realised many were watching him, no waiting for him to say something. Some appeared to be waiting for some orders too. Felix and the one called Demetri had positioned themselves closer to him, but not threateningly, more as a line of defence.

Yes, soldiers often saw what others did not and were ready to give their allegiance to the strongest contender. It was a common occurrence; they would follow the one who would guarantee their continued survival. Okay then, he would start the ball rolling; first the other covens need to be present as witnesses and it had to be a trial on equal footing.

"Felix? You are the Captain of the Guard are you not?" he enquired and Felix nodded,

"Could you have them bring in several large tables, ones that can butt together to make a large one and chairs. But all plain, none fancier than the rest, you understand?" Galen asked and Felix again nodded with a small smirk,

"Marcus, I think for the sake of fairness, the other local covens should be here, do you agree? If not as the jury then as witnesses to its legality!" Galen announced and Marcus nodded his head thoughtfully,

"Yes, that might be wise under the circumstances." he agreed, knowing all here were the lackeys of either Aro or Caius,

Marcus was beginning to see his only chance of survival was the man he had unknowingly replaced. He had never met Galen Markus or his sister and only did what Aro asked of him for the rewards and position it afforded him. Greed was his only crime and he refused to die with those two fools. Why had they kept him alive? It was madness, an arrogant folly.

Demetri was now aware the nomads were close by, but who should he tell? Aro and Caius or Galen Markus? Then a thought struck him, no he would tell his original coven leader Amun and let him shoulder the decision. So he waited until nobody was watching and handed Amun a note.

Amun had no qualms who to tell and handed it directly to Galen. They pondered the news, were they here to rescue the Major? Just then Emmett phone buzzed and he read the text and moved over to Galen,

"Eh, this is for you, apparently!" he said a little confused,

**'Yes Galen Markus, my allegiance is usually to my sire, but in this instance, it's your mate I'm here to guard, also by extension you. It was the one and only request from the Library I ever got before it vanished! PW'**

Galen smiled and thanked Emmett as he handed back the phone.

"She and you have my utmost loyalty should I survive the trial," Emmett said bowing his head and returning to Esme's side, whilst ignoring Edward and Alice,

"I will inform Níngjìng de xīn, to be ready to open a fissure in her shield when the covens and her guard need entrance," the ancient one said before leaving for the archives,

Aro and Caius were watching every move and could already see the shift of power to Galen. This was always the way, he commanded respect without even trying. They had always needed to demand it, where Galen received it freely. They felt they still had the upper hand as most of the elite guard were on their side. Alec, Jane, Heidi, Chelsea and Afton were beside them, but Santiago and Renata were gone, no they stood beside Marcus, why?

Only Felix and Demetri seemed to have changed sides. But even Marcus seemed to be sucking up to Galen, so those three too were traitors. When they realised that the other covens were being called they felt a little more afraid. These were covens that queried them, disrespected them and would not be able to be bought off like the ones here. As the tables and chairs arrived they were beginning to feel they had lost all control.

Why was the guard doing Galen's bidding? Forgetting they were actually doing Felix's bidding, it was he who held their hearts and minds and not them or Galen. Unlike Aro, Galen was well aware of this fact, a good leader always saw who within their ranks wielded the power. Felix was fair, his reprimands just, he didn't punish for no reason like Jane and Alec had always done.

No one else held as much power in Volterra, not even the brothers, because the upper and lower guards followed Felix's orders and him alone. The elite did their own thing and only they answered directly to the brothers, this was a mistake that would cost Aro dearly. It was something Caius should have seen centuries ago, but he had ignored it.

Now when they needed protection the most it was not there, all the gifted ones were nullified. Afton could not use his invisibility inside Bella's shield. What they didn't know was Bella had targeted them, rather than the crowd. Demetri's was working, as was Renata's, but Edward's, Alice's, the twins and Chelsea's like Afton's were not. Even Heidi wouldn't be able to lure anyone if she's thought to try.

Marcus was seeing first hand all the ties that were falsely created breaking apart and he knew he'd be safe. All because he allowed this mated pair beside him. To be free to love each other. Bur if push came to shove they would do as Felix bid and he was now on Galen's side, for that Marcus was truly thankful. The trial was going to be just for show, the coup was already won. Here in Volterra anyway, outside was a different matter.

**QNV**

"What exactly are we looking for Bella?" Jasper asked as his eyes trailed across the thousands of books on the shelves before him,

"The older the better, scrolls too, anything that might shed light on Aro's misdeeds. He had vaguely covered up Galen's existence but it's very slapdash! So we're looking for what he missed" She said pulling books from the shelves and leaving through them,

"Okay, so a needle in a haystack then, no problem!" Jasper replied hunting up and down the shelves.

An hour later as he spotted a small almost pamphlet type book. But it was very old and delicate as if it wasn't sure itself if it was a scroll or a book. He glanced at the pages quickly and read out the title.

"**O kípos tis iremías, apó tis tapeinés archés**, damn that's a mouthful and no mistake!" he murmured, Greek was never his favourite language,

"What? Oh my God, that's it, Jasper you're bloody amazing!" Bella gushed rushing up to his side and gently taking the small book, whilst planting a resounding kiss on his cheek,

Jasper stood still, for once overwhelmed by his own emotions, that one kiss told him more than a thousand words ever could. She forgave him, he knows she never blamed him, but this was something else this was forgiveness and he held it inside his heart of stone. The ancient one had appeared now and saw the little exchange between the young ones before him.

"She is a rare and precious thing! Wiser than the oldest book, gentler than the brush of a butterfly's wing, but also stronger than the hardest metal. That woman, like yourself, is a born leader!" he whispered patting Jasper on the shoulder as he passed him,

Jasper could only nod and agree. He had always seen the strength in Bella, strength that Edward and Alice had ignored because she was human. She had been loyal and true, perceptive and understanding, strong and resilient and still, they threw her aside like a toy. Then, when she turned the tables on them, they pouted and whined because a human had no use for them. What did that say about their characters?

He glanced over at the ancient one and Bella and saw them light up with glee. That book held something good he assumed and decided to leave them to it. He slowly returned to the main chamber mulling over everything, just how much of this had Alice seen and ignored as irrelevant to her in the past? What had her plan been and how did it involve him? How had she not seen Bella's involvement, it was integral to the whole thing?

Aha, her shield! Had Alice ever been able to see her or did she only see Bella through the decisions of others?

_**'**__**¡Protégela de todos! Su vida primero, incluso antes que yo JW' **_ he text to his brother, using Spanish to indicate the importance of his message,

As he reached the throne room Jasper was unaware he was rubbing his chest, with so much on his mind he was distracted. Rose had recently returned with Carlisle and saw clearly what her brother was doing. She glanced at Alice and Edward but they were too busy moaning to each other, well she was and he was nodding and grunting in agreement.

"Stop grunting Edward, you sound like a pig awaiting slaughter! Show some dignity or do you want to die as you lived?" She sneered at him, never one to pull her punches, keeping their attention firmly on her,

**QNV**

All the tables and chairs were at last in place and Aro swept forward to sit at the end but was blocked by the holy man. Everyone noted that the sides also had an even amount of chairs, so there was no centre seat either. A very clever ploy to make sure Aro could not gain the upper hand.

"There is no head to this table, pick your side" he announced and all eyes turned to them,

"Oh, be sure to leave room for Pica and Dora, they won't want to miss out on this" Galen said brightly,

"Heidi, my dear could you escort then please?" Aro said in a falsely upbeat tone,

Once the two brothers were seated, Galen nodded and two more seats were brought and one placed at either end of the tables.

"Marcus as the advocate for Aro, Caius, Sulpicia and Anthenodora" Galen said indicating one end and ignoring his brother's gasps,

Were they so foolish that they thought he would leave them out? Did they stand up for Didyme? Did they stand by him? No, they turned a blind eye and for that they are equally guilty. Galen sat opposite his former brother's with the holy man on one side and as Bella and the ancient one returned he sat on his other side with Amun next to him. Caius smirked, so few on Galen's side at present, made him feel cocky.

"The other's are here," Demetri said not caring who reacted,

"Isabella, would you be so kind?" Galen asked and Bella nodded and laughed as a voice called out,

"We're all in Suga', bring up the drawbridge!"

Jasper who was standing to one side facepalmed and sighed. Peter was the most irreverent man he'd ever known and the most loyal. The wives were ushered in and took their places in abject terror, glancing all around the room, unsure who was friend or foe.

"If all coven leaders would take a seat, we will begin momentarily," Galen said as Aro glared at him for once more taking charge,

The local coven leaders took one look at the table, then all sat on Galen's side. Caius was looking less happy.

"Dr Cullen, Major Whitlock!" Galen said smiling,

"What? They're prisoners!" Caius spat,

"Not mine, but they are both coven leaders!" Galen replied enjoying himself,

"He's not, he's part of Carlisle's coven" Aro motioned to Jasper,

"No he has his own coven, it was two until recently and it looks to be about nine now!" Bella said as she sat and patted the empty seat to the side of her,

A bristle of tension went around the room, that made his coven the biggest next to the Volturi and they were all warriors and heavily scarred.

"But, you're nomads!" Caius screeched and everyone looked at him as if he had lost the plot,

"We were, but the Major's second offered us a home. We come and go as we please, but like just now, if he needs us we answer the call. Oh, my apologies ma'am, I'm Garrett " the tall dark vampire said bowing to Isabella alone,

There were only two empty seats, one on either side of the table and only one coven leader still standing.

"Sit Carlisle, as Galen says you are at present not a prisoner" Aro explained in what he thought was a sympathetic and kindly way, his tone hinting at an elusive truce in the future, Carlisle knew better,

He stood straighter and walked toward the table and sat to the side of Marcus, the gasps were not disguised. His family, well Edward and Alice. His old so-called friends all stared in disbelief, as he sat on Galen's side of the table.

"If Isabella thinks Galen Markus is our rightful ruler, then I accept her word as the unmitigated truth," He said clearly,

For once he unafraid of any recourse. He owed that young lady and now was his chance to redeem himself, Esme beamed a smile at him from across the room as did Rose and Emmett.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella said as she sat,

Several guards took up position behind their leaders. Jane and Alec, behind Aro and Caius and the other elite guards behind them. Felix made his presence known standing behind Galen, Demetri moved to the rear of the ancient one and out of nowhere, Santiago moved in behind the holy man. Marcus had Renata, Amun had Kebi, other coven's seconds or bodyguards now moved into place.

Emmett moved quickly to stand at his father's back and Carlisle patted the hand on his shoulder in thanks. The next move shocked many, Peter moved up into position not behind Jasper but Bella and Garrett took his place at Jasper's shoulder. Now that the guards were all in place at a signal from Felix everyone stepped back one pace, so as not to be crowding the proceedings.

The other coven member all moved to take their places near their leaders or chosen side. Esme and Rose moved to Emmett's back and Alice and Edward stayed exactly where they were. They hated being put on the spot, they had no love for the Volturi, but even less for Bella who now held a much higher position in their world than they did. They slunk back into a corner on neither side and Caius sneered. Nobody noticed that Charlotte Whitlock positioned herself to intercept either of them, should the try anything when nobody was taking notice.

"Yes, well maybe it's best not to involve the children in affairs above their heads" he remarked acidly and Alice thanked God Edward had no tongue, as he looked to be about to try and say something really stupid,

**QNV**

"Aro, Caius, if I may?" Galen said and they nodded not wanting to seem unwilling to hear him out, but seething because if his mate wasn't a shield this would not be happening,

"Ladies and Gentlemen for those of you who don't know me. I am Galen Markus! I was once one of the three brothers, in fact I was the leader of our little group! This was many years ago, before many of you were even turned. 1200 years ago to be exact!" Galen said before resuming his seat and nodding to Marcus,

"My friends and fellow vampires, Galen Markus has demanded his claim to the throne of Volterra be heard. He along with his mate and wife and two hitherto unknown vampires arrived today to state their case. Isabella Markus will be his advocate in this matter henceforth" Marcus said in his most scholarly voice.

"Thank you, Marcus. Yes, although none of you knows me as I am today. Some will have heard of me before now! I up until one week ago was the human who knew all about your supernatural world, the one everyone has been trying to find for the past five or so years! You would know me as 'Qui Non Videntur'!" Bella said amid gasps and hisses,

"How is it possible you are only a week old! No newborn can control themself like you are" asked one of the coven leaders on Galen's side,

"Ah, yes well, I was what the Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè called a changeling!" Bella said introducing the ancient one,

"Young Isabella was bitten by a rogue vampire seven years ago. At that time she was under the protection of the Cullen Coven. Edward Cullen, a mere child, in his infinite wisdom sucked the venom out rather than allow the change. Thus Isabella had residual venom from not one but two vampires in her system!" he explained amid hisses and calls of derision,

"Why on earth would he stop her change?" Randall from Jasper's Coven asked in confusion,

"Because he knew even then, she was not his mate and the second she awoke she would have left him and come looking for me!" Galen said and everyone nodded, knowing this to be true of mates,

"So basically I started to slowly change over the following seven years. I had in my estimation about eighteen months to two years left before I was a full vampire. One week ago both the Xīxuèguǐ gǔdài de yīgè and the Vairāgī gave me a vial of Galen Markus' venom, which his sister Didyme had insisted he give them, more than 1200 years ago!" Bella told the captive audience and both the wives flinched at the sound of Didyme's name,

"That's how you're so damned in control, you were almost there already?" Peter said happy to have a good explanation, not having had a chance to talk to Jasper who already knew,

"Yes, my sight, hearing and sense of smell barely changed, but my touch and taste were drastically different as well as the hair!" Bella said stroking down her glorious locks,

"Only one other vampire had hair like that, besides Galen of course. The gloriously beautiful Didyme!" Amun said smiling to himself and gazing as if into the past and Kebi was nodding as she too remembered,

"What was her gift?" Bella asked now, realising she didn't know,

**"Happiness!" **said several voices at once,

"Actually the happiness was a by-product of her real gift! No one could lie to her, she inspired you to tell the truth and only the truth, you felt happy as a result of it!" Galen said sadly and Sulpicia jolted in her seat,

"God, that makes so much sense, now!" she muttered to herself, but everyone heard,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we appear to have gotten off the topic at hand. I suggest we have a break, partake of the blood the Doctor collected for us and resume in one hour" Marcus said,

Thinking to himself he would have liked to meet this wonderful woman. He'd been pretending for so long she was his lost love but he had never known anything about her, except the lies Aro had told him.

"Who else is in the Castle?" Jasper asked Marcus as they were enjoying the freely drawn blood, such a pleasure to him, knowing the person still lived,

"There are a couple of prisoners in the dungeons as usual. But everyone except the human staff is here, in the throne room" he replied truthfully,

But at his question, several nervous and guilty feelings were broadcasted. Jasper tried not to show he was aware but honed in on the two wives. Anthenodora suddenly asked to be excused to change, she had purposely dripped blood on herself he noted. Esme caught his eye and nodded she too had seen it.

"I'll come with you Dora, it's been so long since I was here last, have you made those changes you were talking about?" she asked and Dora had no excuse but allow Esme to go with her.

* * *

**O kípos tis iremías, apó tis tapeinés archés (Greek)** \- The garden of Tranquility, from humble beginnings

**¡Protégela de todos! Su vida primero, incluso antes que yo (Spanish)** \- Protect her from everyone! Her life first, even before me

_**"You have power over your mind, not outside events. Realize this, and you will find strength." ― Marcus Aurelius**_


	8. Beauty Is, So They Say

**A/N: A little side romance for you all xx **

**Thanks, guys 'Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems' reached 20,000 hits & 'Fool Me Once' cleared 70,000 hits, you're all awesome xx Alexis**

* * *

"Why have you really come with me, Esme?" Dora asked as they reached the tower,

"Because you're up to something and my son wants to know what it is!" Esme exclaimed and slapped her hand over her mouth,

"Welcome to the tower of truth, Esme! No one can lie in here it's impossible, it's infuriating! It's her doing!" Dora said in a slightly insane rant,

"They both wanted her, lusted after her! Did you know that? Our mates what a joke! Neither had ever been faithful, but they kept it away from home and we pretended it never happened. But they couldn't hide it around her. She inspired the truth, isn't that what Galen said, we got it in bucket loads!

Caius thinks I'm stupid, vapid and vain, he always has. How do I know that? Because he told me to my face, she made him do it! Then there's poor pathetic Pica, Aro said she was a bitter shrew, who didn't know how to satisfy her mate! What a truth to tell anyone, again it was all her fault" Dora said as she sank to the floor sobbing tearlessly,

Still, not even after all these years, they didn't realise, no one was actually telling a truth forced from them. But rather as they personally saw it and each individual perceives the same truth differently! So when Caius decried her was it the whole truth, no, but it was his truth! The same with Aro, he told Pica the truth as he saw it, not necessarily making it the complete truth, just his. They none of them understood Didyme's gift at all. She made everyone speak what was in their hearts, but it didn't make it true to everyone else, only the speaker!

"Let's get you changed Dora, this whole Galen returning thing, is taking its toll on you," Esme said and that was the truth as she saw it,

When they returned several minutes later, Pica looked up in hope, but Dora shook her head. They were so screwed; while he was captive their secret was safe from everyone, even their mates. But now it was about to be found out because they were too weak back then. They could not kill her like they said they had. Over the centuries they had become bitter and twisted by the truth's their mates had told them, so much so they refused to live with them in their rooms or consort in any way with them.

They retired to the tower and under their perception of Didyme's influence began to hate everyone, even each other. Volterra was full of liars and everyone who came to the tower told the unvarnished truth as they saw it, unable to stop themselves. So more and more refused to go there. Eventually, only the humans were able to see to the wives needs, they were more honest and true and had no axes to grind or years of festering hatred to hide.

Jasper was watching the women closely and as Esme reached his side, she grabbed the hand furiously rubbing his chest. He looked down in shock and up at her again. Now fear was in his eyes, his mate was here and in trouble he knew it! Esme whispered all that had happened and he nodded beginning to understand. He called Charlotte over and bid her search the wives tower, to take it apart if needs be. Explaining to her that if she spoke her thoughts out loud, she would find what she was seeking!

"As you wish Major" Charlotte said confused, but Jasper had never given a useless order before to her and she would not doubt him now,

**QNV**

Everyone had resumed their seats and only a few were aware Charlotte was gone. Her coven obviously, but also Galen, Felix and Esme. Meanwhile, during the break everyone now knew all about the ancient one and the holy man, many were angry that the Volturi lied about controlling the outside world. That it was hidden from them on purpose, so none would leave and live under another's easier rule.

Many now openly glared at the brothers unafraid. The tables were being reshuffled as many moved to Galen's side. Making the ends like wings separating them from the Volturi brothers and their wives, but at the same time surrounding them. Things were looking less and less good for their rule and nothing had been said so far. Marcus came to his feet, clearing his throat unnecessarily.

"I find myself unable to act on Aro and Caius' behalf. I have been playing a part for so long; I actually began to believe it. But I have no mate, I never did! I didn't even know Didyme, but I wish with all my heart I had. I was told their brother had died trying to save his friend, the sister Aro. That they needed me to fill his spot and all I had to do was pretend to have been Didyme's mate!

This was once my home, but it was stolen from my family long ago and yes it was by vampires. We drove them out giving rise to the local myth about me. So my home became our home and for that help, I kept their secret! Except I really didn't know it at all only the lies Aro told me. So I refuse to defend them now and I refuse to allow them to live here anymore, once this trial is over I want you gone, this is my home!" Marcus spat, before moving to sit on Galen's side of the tables,

Caius was all growls and bluster, calling Marcus names like an adolescent, showing himself up in front of the others. Showing himself to be vain and shallow and as much of a child as he accused Edward and Alice of being earlier.

Aro sighed loudly, "Enough Caius, we hear you! We've heard you for centuries bemoaning your lot. Just shut up for once! We will act on our own behalf if we get the chance!" Aro said, trying to sound like they were being railroaded here, but everyone knew that was more his style,

"Alright, Aro, Caius and you to ladies. Have you ever heard the phrase '**O kípos tis iremías, apó tis tapeinés archés'?" **Bella asked the four and although the men quickly covered their shock, the women were slower,

"No, it doesn't seem familiar!" Aro said,

"A little flowery for me, but also no!" Caius smirked and both the wives shook their heads in the negative,

"Damn! They all just lied to your face! Did they forget I'm an empath and know when someone lies?" Jasper said clearly and many hisses were heard around the table and room,

"Strange that none of you remembers since you all signed it. The blueprint for the way vampire life should have been for all these years!" Bella no explained,

Lifting the pamphlet up with her shield and holding aloft for all to see. The signatures clear and not faded as it had never been opened for centuries. She pulled it back quickly as Caius made to grab for it.

"In this document, this legal and binding document. It states that six of you made this contract. That being **Galen **and** Didyme Markus, Aro **and** Sulpicia Ornio, **as well as** Caius **and** Anthenodora Kynigós**, which can only be broken if you all consent.

Otherwise, you agreed that Galen Markus was your spiritual leader and moral compass. Therefore although you all benefitted from any gains acquired as the group, you also all lost if any venture fell by the wayside. Only in the event of his death, when he would no longer be able to lead you. Then and only then other five had to vote for the next to rule, it had to be unanimous, an outright selection.

No one of the six could take control by force, this would be seen as a breach of the contract and that person struck from the record and exiled. Do none of you remember signing this 1700 years ago? Because if you did you would also remember the clause where none could take another members life without forfeiting their own!" Bella read out the details for all to hear and there was much growling and hissing as the looked at Aro,

"Is that why you didn't kill me, Aro? Why bother you'd already taken Didyme's life?" Galen spat,

"I never killed her, I loved her. They did!" he sneered pointing at the wives,

"You bastard! We didn't kill her either. She still lives, if you can call it that!" Anthenodora said and relished the look of horror on Aro's face,

"What? It was okay for you to keep him prisoner, but not for us to do the same to your precious Didyme? You're a bloody hypocrite Aro Volturi!" Sulpicia said slapping him across the face,

That's when the proverbial shit hit the fan and Charlotte Whitlocks voice rang out calling for the Major to come, come fast and bring blood! The wives slumped in their seats, their secret was well and truly found out. Several people also jumped up to follow him, but were stopped by Peter Whitlock,

"My wife and mate called for the Major, so the rest of you just sit back down. If he wants you he'll holler!" he said crossing his arms across his chest and blocking the exit,

**QNV**

Charlotte had been searching the tower as asked. Speaking out loud to herself, realising that she was contradicting herself with every question. When she thought things like 'Am I on the right level? It came out as, **No, I am not anywhere near you**!' or 'I wonder if they can you hear me? It became, **Well, of course, you can, you're a vampire**!' as well as 'Are you goin' to attack me? Became, **No, you're a prisoner, hidden away here!'**

So on and on she went until she found a hidden door behind a tapestry to a room that was not really there. It was built in between two floors where the fireplaces should have been. The female prisoner was confined in what she thought was an Iron Maiden; it was then chained to the wall, talk about overkill or was that fear?

"**What the ever-lovin' fuck! Major! Major come quickly, bring blood, lots of blood!" **Charlotte yelled,

"Oh, sweetie it's okay, I'm gonna help you. Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, I promise!" Charlotte now cooed at the woman before her, being totally truthful,

The poor soul's eyes were staring at her and were terrified. They were the only part of her visible at present. Charlotte took a step back and the fear eased, damn it was women who did this and now it was women she feared. So Charlotte spoke softly, and as gently as she could,

"My sire is coming, he will free you. I hear him coming, you sense him don't you?" she asked as she saw the prisoner's aura change ever so slightly, well this is a turn up for the books she thought,

"**Fuck!**" Jasper exclaimed as he rushed through the door, skidding to a stop as he reached Charlotte's side,

The sight before him looked to be something he'd only ever read about. But on closer inspection was not an Iron Maiden at all, but a Schandmantel or a Coat of Shame. Only made from metal, not wood as it should be**.** He smashed the external locks with barely controlled anger. Pulled gently and the head and body pieces swung open swiftly and smoothly, proving it had been opened many times over the years. Thus freeing her person from the confined space within.

"You're okay, now please I beg you, stand still my lady. Good, now hold your breath and open your mouth darlin', then relax your throat as much as you can, that way the blood will flow straight to your stomach. I'm sorry if I'm scarin' you, I know you're absolutely parched, but you need to be fed quickly. Ready, it's been warmed up?" Jasper said he wanted this to be smooth and easy, not frenzied,

He sees her resolve and agreement in her eyes and feels it in her emotions. He felt her pain as the blood flowed down her aching throat, flooding her starved and emaciated body maybe to rapidly, but she needed it so had they put her in this hideous vampire proof Schandmantel, a humiliation and punishment device meant for prostitutes, but this one that was designed to incarcerate as well. But Jasper could detect no other scent within her body, she was pure and untainted.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you will feel much better soon! My lady, can you talk to me now? Who are you darlin'?!" Jasper asked unable to avoid seeing the sight of her naked body before him,

Grabbing the cloak Charlotte handed him, he said gently, "Here let me cover you, my lady"

"Please don't look upon me sir, I am hideous! I am disfigured! They assured me I am now beyond grotesque!" the poor broken soul whispered,

"No! You're beautiful, strong and courageous, a survivor!" Charlotte said with feeling, almost against her own will, then felt very happy about getting it off her chest,

"No, Darlin', you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen or ever will again" Jasper whispered back as he released her from her prison and lifted her gently into his arms,

She looked between these two and for the first time registered what her mind had passed off as unimportant. They were also scarred, but harsher, crueller marks than hers. They were fighters, warriors and so to them her scars were badges of honour, this was their truth and she sighed. Too long had she only heard their truths, Pica and Dora's, they hated and despised her. So in their vain eyes, she was disfigured and ugly.

Her matted tangled hair trailing behind them as he walked. Jasper could clearly see the many silver scars that littered her body and face, but it made no difference to him. Hell, he had hundreds himself and because his were bites they were rougher in texture. She had suffered many years of torture, it was akin to death by a thousand cuts, but at least it was not bites!

Her own venom had sealed them all, not another's so although there were many they weren't so noticeable to his mind. Sitting down on the floor cross-legged with her firmly in his lap, he pulled a second flask of blood up to her lips and urged her to drink more to regain her strength.

"Is Galen really free, like they said earlier today? Is my brother still here in Volterra? Who are you, sir? Are you my ..., are you mine?" the lady Didyme asked Jasper,

He held her tight, stroking her back and running his fingers through her hair loosening the knots and tangles. While a deep purr rumbled in his chest.

"I'm Major Jasper Whitlock and yes, darlin' I'm yours!" he said with an elated sigh and spread his happiness to the two of them,

"Oh, what was that? Is that what you feel, my Major?" Didyme said sighing herself this time and thinking she would like his truths very much.

"Char, go fetch Galen Markus and have Peter watch those scumbags, all four of them!" Jasper ordered and Char took off running,

"Now, my lady how about I introduce you to a new invention called the shower? It's quicker than a bath and I'll find you somethin' to put on. There has to be something around here!" he suggested and led her past the wives rooms to a smaller one on the floor below.

**QNV**

Galen was as confused as everyone else, who could have been found? Surely not his sister whom he thought long dead! He was devastated, he could have freed her sooner, he could have helped her, he could have...

"Galen, stop! You didn't know, you never went to the tower, you believed her dead. This is not your fault my mate. But there will be retribution!" Bella said glaring at the wives and they cowered back from her,

They had never had to account for their actions before and feared this would be the only time they did, the last time. It started as a tit for tat, their mates held Galen prisoner so why shouldn't they keep Didyme? While in Greece they kept her starved in a cave below their home. Then when they left for Volterra she was crated up with all their other paraphernalia, by guards whom they later had executed, on trumped-up crimes.

The had started slowly demeaning her, mentally torturing her. Then Pica decided if she wasn't good enough for Aro, then his precious Didyme shouldn't be either. Neither cared what she said or listened when she assured them she wanted nothing to do with their husbands, especially Aro! This enraged Pica and it was she who made the first cut. The blade had been fashion from a killer vampires bone and vibrated in the hand of the wielder.

He had been put to death when they found out he had been a serial killer as a human and had continued his way of life after his change. Inventing new and horrendous ways to slowly torture a vampire, he was beyond sick and a danger to everyone. So once the first cut was made on Didyme's beautiful face, the dye was cast. The enjoyed ridiculing and hurting her, sometimes daily. Then leaving her alone and starving for months before doing it again. This had gone on for centuries, their desire to hurt her never waned and she became inured to it all.

Galen's head shot up as Charlotte appeared and bid him follow her. He patted Bella's hand and nodded to Peter, who winked right back at he and he felt his lips twitch. He was sure he'd enjoy this vampires company at another time. Charlotte led him upward and to the door of the small suite, Jasper had found.

"I don't mean to be presumptuous, but be careful! Your sister is the Major's mate and he can be a mean son of a bitch. He'll be on protection duty, so be very careful!" she warned Galen, who seemed surprised,

"Well who better to rescue her than her mate? My Isabella trusts him, so that's good enough for me Charlotte" he said as she pushed open the door,

Before the two of them was a scene most unexpected, Didyme was lying sideways across the bed and her hair was splayed out across the floor behind her, as the Major had painstakingly brushed it free of its tangles. He was now braiding it for her in an intricate style that had Galen speechless and Char smiling. This was the fabled Major of the Southern Wars? Feeling their emotions Jasper glanced up, not in the least bothered by the stares. If this was the only way he could touch his mate at the moment then so be it, he wasn't rushing her, he wanted her fit and well more than anything else.

"I had a very fussy little sister, her hair had to be just so and as she had three older brothers, we were made to learn. I enjoy it actually, it's calmin' and therapeutic" he said laughing as he finished and Didyme rushed to embrace her brother.

"Oh, Didyme how I've missed you, my sister and Major, you'll teach me how to do that for my Isabella, yes?" Galen asked as he held his sister tightly,

He could see every scar that wasn't covered but dismissed them right away. They did little to lessen his sister's beauty or her spirit he could see. Her mate watched in deepest admiration for the love they shared, even after all this time apart they still had that tight bond. Almost as if he couldn't help himself Jasper spread the love he felt throughout the room and Galen gasped as Didyme smiled at him and nodded.

"I like this Galen, his truths are emotions and so strong, so real! Who is Isabella?" Didyme whispered to her brother and he hugged her once more before releasing back into Jasper's care,

"She is my heart, my saviour and my eternity!" he replied lighting up at the mere mention of her and Didyme sighed,

"The ancient one and the holy man gave her my venom, the vials you insisted I give them. We married last night, if I'd known my dearest sister, I would have waited" he said in a pained voice,

"No, Galen! I see she makes you whole, I can ask for no more and I would like to meet her, but I am afraid!" she tells him sadly,

"Bella is one of the most kind and gentle, but strong and resilient women I've ever had the pleasure to call family, next to Charlotte. I would trust both with my life and feel good about it. You will love her darlin' it's impossible not too" Jasper said holding her in his arms

"I hate to mention it, but we should return to the others. Those four are being tried for breaking the contract Didyme. Jasper will keep you safe and strong I'm sure" Galen said and they all took in an unnecessary breath,

They slowly descended from the tower and Galen led the way back to the throne room. There was a sudden hush as they entered and Didyme quailed slightly, but Jasper sent her calm and confidence. She smiled at him which drew a gasp from Aro; he rose as if to rush to her.

"I don't think so slime-ball, isn't that what started this whole mess in the first place? You trying to put your hands where they don't belong. On your knees, before your betters, all four of you. You're not fit to kiss the ground they walk on!" Bella said stopping Aro in his tracks and pulling the other three towards him and forcing them to their knees,

The room was stunned; her shield was strengthening at every hour that passed. There was some healthy fear in the eyes of even their allies. No one moved no one said anything until,

"Hey, Major daddy, is this my new mommy?" Peter's voice rang out and then suddenly everyone was laughing at the silliness of the comment,

"Yes, Peter! Yes it is" Jasper replied ruffling up his hair as they walked past and the tension was broken,

"Keep them under your shield my heart, but let them up for now. Isabella this is our sister Didyme!" Galen said and Bella beamed,

"Hello, I'm so glad to meet you. I wanted so much to thank you for everything and God damn it, who did your hair it's amazing?" Bella said and Didyme couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change in topic,

"Jasper did it and he promised to teach Galen how to do it for you. It's so nice to meet the woman who finally has captured my brother's heart" she said genuinely smiling,

"Wow, Major you've got some serious skills. How come you never did mine?" Bella asked cheekily,

"Edward wouldn't let him and it's not as if he had anyone to practise on. I let him do mine occasionally, so did Esme" Rose said pointedly looking at the gruesome twosome,

"Geez Edward, it was only my hair! What did you think he'd do to it? Stupid control freak!" Bella said looking down on him and he actually squirmed,

"Okay ladies, yes I can do hair, I had a sister! But remember I'm just as capable of killin' you all with these hands too!" Jasper huffed and glared at Peter as he went to open his mouth,

"I was just goin' to say, Char always looked really pretty when you did hers" Peter said smiling at his wife and she hugged him lovingly,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my sister Didyme Markus!" Galen announced loudly.

* * *

**Schandmantel **(German for 'coat of shame'), which was worn by German prostitutes also poachers and drunkards for public humiliation. Although similar to the iron maiden, the **Schandmante**l did not have any spikes inside it.

**Ornio (Greek)** \- Vulture

**Kynigós (Greek) **\- Huntsman

_**"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder"- Margaret Wolfe Hungerford (The Duchess)**_


	9. Life Is Very Simple

**A/N: Secrets are unearthed and long term goals found out xx Alexis**

* * *

The proclamation from Galen was met with angry shouts of derision. But not toward Galen or Didyme, they were directed towards Aro and Caius. Their many lies and half-truths were coming back to bite them now. The contemptuous attitudes of the two rulers to their subject's intelligence had backfired on them; they were lax and weak with little real control. Ruling by fear did not give you the people's respect or their heart's, only their grudged allegiance.

Even their mates had gone behind their backs, ignoring their rulers to commit an even more heinous crime than them. They were bitter and evil to their very core. Whereas Aro had held Galen prisoner in his own mind, they had made poor Didyme suffer for centuries at their whim. Striking out at her maliciously and the proof was there for all to see, in the form of her many scars.

The outraged calls for death started slowly and quietly at first but gathered momentum and volume quickly. Galen stepped forward raising his hands for silence as Jasper led Didyme to a seat, fetching her more blood and feeding it to her gently. Alice hissed from her corner and no one even turned to look at her, her importance was so low in everyone's thoughts, they paid her no heed and this rankled greatly in her mind.

"My fellow vampires, the crime before us is monstrous, odious and beyond comprehension! My sister has been ill-used by these sick and depraved women. It will, I assure you be addressed in the fullness of time. But first the matter in hand is the leadership of the European vampires. These four before you, broke a sacred contract, a pact we swore to uphold no matter what! But avarice and jealously distorted and befouled it.

I have the power to grant only an honest man or woman their heart's desire, Aro refused to believe this and took our garden of tranquillity and turned it into this obscenity! Because he wanted to rule, to dominate, to control all. He believed I was withholding that gift from him. But his soul is too blackened to ever receive such a gift!

I, on the other hand, wished only to share, to live in harmony with all the creatures in our world, to give as much back as I received. So if you back my claim, be aware that things will change. But for the better, for the good of us all and be assured I don't want to rule you, just lead and guide us all to a better eternity.

You can come and go as you please, but the one law I will uphold is keeping our secret. This is because, where once the humans trusted us, they now revile us and you can thank Aro for that!" Galen said in a strong voice and he held his audience in the palm of his hand,

Thunderous applause broke out, all were entranced and enamoured by the vampire before them, all except the four accused, their minions and Edward and Alice. Although a couple of Aro's chosen ones were watching Galen closely, listening to his every word. Alec and Afton would if given the option, changed sides.

"What of those who have committed serious crimes on the Volturi's behalf?" Felix asked from behind Galen and many murmured their interest in the answer to that question,

"A good soldier often does things his conscience dislikes. That does not make him a bad soldier, just that he has the unfortunate lot of having a bad leader, my friend" Galen replied and many heaved sighs of relief,

"I think it's time to vote on who will rule us in the future and then we can take a break, before the matter of crimes against both Galen and Didyme are to be addressed!" Isabella said rising now and standing beside her mate,

Once again the two huffed noises of disgust from the far corner were ignored by all, all but Carlisle who was looking at Edward so intently. The boy's head dropped and Alice flinched, heaven alone knew what he thinking, but even though neither one's gift was working, it was not in their favour or best interest that was for sure.

"I will go around the table, asking all the coven leaders for their vote. You need only say the name of the vampire you wish to lead us from this moment on! I will start the ball rolling, as I am actually the rightful coven leader of Volterra. Be it a coven of one!" Marcus said sadly,

"Two," said Renata, "Three" added Santiago placing his hand on Marcus' shoulder,

"In that case my coven votes for, Galen Markus!" Marcus said loudly and Aro and Caius hissed at him,

The vote took only a few seconds to ratify and Galen's name fell from everyone's lips and Aro deflated with each blow. As is the way with cruel and tyrannical leaders, given the option very few would back them willingly. Once the last vampire spoke, Galen stood and thanked everyone. Bid Felix remove the four and their guard to the holding cells and to bring him the prisoners who were down there. He asked them their crimes, why they were detained and within a few seconds released several, but asking them to stay and later bear witness to the start of his new rule.

Not bending to Aro's will was not a crime! Refusing to hand over your gifted coven mates was not a crime! Only two were there for the real crime of almost exposing themselves to the humans. They were given the choice, death or joining the new guard. They were young and untutored in the ways of vampire life, the real criminal there was the absent sire! Who would be dealt with more harshly, once Demetri found him.

**QNV**

"What on earth is Jazzy thinking? How could he replace me with that? She's an ugly, scarred nobody! Iwillnot allow her to take my rightful place as his Queen!"Alice rambled into Edward's ear and he started,

_**'What? How? Why him? That can't be right, who would want a barbarian to lead them? She has to be wrong; he's in as much trouble as us!'**_ Edward thought shaking his head from side to side at her fervently,

"I saw it; years before I met him, I saw it and hunted him down! I decided then I would be his Queen and I would rule in his place. I almost had him under my thumb, under my complete control!

But that bitch of yours gave him hope, made him start to think for himself once again and he started to pull away from me. She ruined everything, why didn't you just drain her like I saw you doing? Why do you keep insisting you know best, you know nothing?

Nothing went right for me after she came, even the Volturi didn't kill her as I planned! Then she had thegall to dump me, me Alice Brandon!" She hissed at him and Edward flinched, was everything she'd done for the betterment of Alice and not the Cullens?

"I want you to kill that bitch who thinks she can steal what's mine! Then my poor Jazzy will ask me to rule by his side. Do it today Edward, before he beds her, then kill Galen and you can have your pathetic toyback! Yes, that sounds good, I can't see for her annoying shield but my plans always work, so it will be fine" Alice expounded and Edward was stunned and just stared at his demented sister, she was totally insane.

Sheer panic passed through Edward's mind. Had Alice never been on their side, not it all this time? God she was one hell of an actress! He scanned the room, latching onto Jasper, sending out feelings of danger! Panic! Fear and foreboding and Jasper's head turned quickly to him. He pleaded with his eyes and emotions and Jasper barely nodded.

"Carlisle, I think it might be best to give the boy his tongue back now," Jasper said nonchalantly,

"Really? I was enjoying the peace and quiet" Carlisle answered and Edward had to restrain the huff that rose to his throat,

"Come and get your tongue Edward," Carlisle called out and Alice smiled at him and he quickly rushed across the room.

Signalling with his hands he needed pen and paper, Esme handed him some right away. As he wrote, Jasper read it over his shoulder and was shocked. What did she think he would rule? Where? She was insane! To demand Edward kill his mate, his Didyme was enough to have the Major rattling the bars of his cage. Well, let's see how far she'd take this all?

"Didyme and I will take Edward to fuse his tongue back on; it'll have to be bagged blood, Carlisle!" Jasper said and nodded to the note and then at Galen,

"Yes, I think you're right, I'll just tell Galen what you're doing" Carlisle replied and took the note from Edward and strolled over to Galen,

Edward was struggling to read the faces of the people around him, so used to just reading their minds he was useless at the art of reading peoples tells or body language. But as he followed Jasper and Didyme out of the room he didn't need his mind-reading back to read Alice, she was beaming at him from ear to ear. She really thought he'd do what she said without any argument, Alice was certifiable.

"Jasper, I've no intention of killing anyone, I don't like you, but even I'm not that bad. That's not my style and you know it. I'm a coward, everyone knows this!" Edward said as soon as they got far enough away, shocking himself with his honesty, Jasper just smiled and nodded,

"She's been getting crazier and crazier, you must have noticed? I know I wasn't acting too sane myself lately, but I've really had enough. I hate hearing everyone's thoughts! I told Carlisle years ago, but he just kept making the family bigger and driving me slowly insane. It was great when it was just the three of us, Carlisle could block me and well Esme, her thoughts were all love and happiness. Buildings and fabrics, gentle stuff like that.

Then came the tortured angry bitch, the sex-mad buffoon and you two! Miss crazy and the Major, It was hell for me and I was supposed to love you all, embrace you all. I wanted you gone or dead, I didn't care I just wanted peace!" Edward broke down in sobs,

"By the time Bella came I was ready to kill myself on a daily basis, just to get some quiet and she helped, even blocked out you guys for me and it was great. I was terrified if she was changed it would stop, that's why I wouldn't change her! Then came the party from hell, I think Alice rigged it for me or you to kill her and I knew I had to let her go.

But I was cruel and childish about it, but Alice said it was the best way, of course, it was the best way for Alice not me or for Bella! Then when Rose said she was dead I freaked out and blamed myself and then she came to save me and hated me at the same time, she came because of Carlisle and Esme only. I was so mad, my quiet perfect Bella was gone and the girl in her place was cruel and brash, I was angry because I made her like that.

I swear to God Jasper, Alice swore on your life, that Victoria would not return and like a fool I believed her! She destroyed Bella's life for no reason but she could, for her own pleasure and let us all blame ourselves and she revelled in it. But it all went wrong for her soon after that, someone was making decisions and she couldn't see anything, especially Bella" Edward finished saying when we all heard a noise behind us and saw Galen and Bella standing there,

"Thank you, Edward, honesty at last! A little late of course. If you had all stopped with the damned secrets and talked to each other you would have found her out sooner and my parents might still be alive!" Bella said with no emotion at all,

"It's not your gift that's at fault Edward, but your diet! Change to human blood and it will give you more control over it. Then work with it, don't just let it stagnate, delve deeper, listen from further away and lastly look within and find the off switch, it's there just waiting for you to find it" Galen said actually feeling sorry for the child,

"Yes, Carlisle has done you a disservice; he should have worked with you on your gift from the minute you woke. I have been with mine, I'm a week old and I have more control over mine than you do. There is a difference between posing as humans and pretending to be human!" Bella said shaking her head,

**QNV**

_**'What's taking that fool so long? He only has to kill her, and then Jazzy kills him and comes to me for comfort! It's simple. I only told him he could kill Galen later to placate the idiot. He believes everything I've ever told him, sees what he believes I've seen in my head and takes it as gospel! What an ass, people can lie with their thoughts too'**_ Alice thinks to herself as she moves closer to the exit they left through and suddenly Bella grabs her arm,

"Alice, come quick Jasper needs you, now!" she says quietly and drags Alice into another room,

Unexpectedly her arms are grabbed by Galen and Edward,

"Why are you still alive? Why didn't he kill you?" she asks struggling against their grip,

"Why Alice? What did you expect to gain? Why hound and harass me for all these years?" Jasper's voice rings out,

"So I could be your Queen, of course" she replied searching for him,

"I'm no King! Who would make me King anywhere?" he asked now from closer, but still hidden,

"He will, Galen will make you a King!" she cooed at him,

"Why? Alice, why would he do that?" Jasper says from behind her,

"He had no need of the America's and you are a born leader. The nomads will listen to you. The South will capitulate to you. You will be the ruler of it all and I will be your Queen!" she said in a wistful sing-song voice,

"But I don't want to be a King, Alice!" he said directly in her ear scaring her for the first time since they met all those years ago,

"I could have made you one if Bella hadn't interfered and made you think for yourself again!" she spat in Bella's direction,

"Jeez, you're insane! No wonder they put you in an asylum as a human" Bella retorted,

"What? Turning an insane person is against all our laws, she must be terminated!" Galen hissed,

"Oh she will be Galen, by my hand she will be!" Jasper said in a low menacing tone,

"One question, why do all that to me, Alice?" Bella asked,

"For fun, because I could, because I was bored with living Carlisle's strait-laced life. It was nothing personal, Bella. You could have been anyone really! But you were so stubborn and refused to die, first Edward failed to kill you, his singer for god sake, even Jasper didn't manage when your blood was spilt, so disappointing. Then James didn't manage to kill you, Laurent failed too. Next came Victoria and she couldn't manage either. So I threw you to the Volturi and they let you walk away, I could hardly believe it you were un-killable!" Alice replied without a hint of remorse or guilt,

"Bella, Galen, Didyme, your verdict?" Jasper asked,

**"Death!"** all three answered at once,

And that was it that was how Alice lost her head. She really didn't see that coming. They all stood around looking at the tiny menace's body. How could one person wreck so much havoc? Galen threw her into the fireplace and lit her up, they would not make the same mistake with her, do your own dirty work and the job gets done!

"Edward, fetch the rest of your coven, this ends today!" Galen said quietly and Edward darted away,

"I'll just go and tell Marcus to stall and entertain everyone if that's okay?" Jasper asked Galen and he nodded,

Galen turned to his mate and asked her what she wanted to do about the Cullens. Did she want to continue with the trial or since they were as used as she was by Alice, should they get the chance to redeem themselves. He was talking them out of the human world no matter what, they had much to learn and a long hard road ahead of them.

"Your right Galen, they need to change their ways. Learn to be real vampires and stop pretending they are human. I will agree to anything you decided my mate, I myself have much to learn" she told him and he smiled and hugged her. Bella was wise to her own short-comings unlike many others,

**QNV**

The rest of the Cullens entered the room, a little apprehensively; not knowing what was happening and smelt the residual smoke from Alice's pyre. But none spoke, not foolish enough and most beginning to see Alice was behind a lot of their troubles. They had relied on her for almost everything and stopped thinking for themselves.

"Carlisle, your diet works for you, but only you! Why?" Galen asked,

"I don't understand? They all manage!" Carlisle said bristling,

"They barely manage, only you are sated, they struggle and crave human blood every day! Open your eyes man; you're torturing your coven daily!" Galen said calmly, as Carlisle looked at them all and one by one they nodded, even Rose,

"You will stay here with Marcus and search the archives for anything that will shine some light on this; Aro probably knew and squirreled any knowledge away down there. We know he threw nothing away so start looking. No more living amongst humans until your coven is as safe around them as you are! It's cruel to them and dangerous to the humans" Galen said kindly and they all looked at him,

"We aren't going to, to die?" Esme asked tentatively,

"No Esme, we know the truth now. Alice started her campaign to be the wife of the ruler of the America's the day she opened her eyes and you were all expendable to her, just like me!" Bella said soothingly,

"Oh, all this time? She lied to us all this time?" Rose said angrily and Jasper nodded,

"Edward, do you want your gift back? I can wrap a shield inside your mind if you want? Then you can learn to be an ordinary vampire, like most of our kind and later you could try again to control it, use it, instead of it controlling you!" Bella asked him and he sighed,

"Yes, God yes!" he practically sobbed and Carlisle hung his head in shame,

He knew Edward struggled with his gift and hadn't really helped him at all. Not as his father or his coven leader.

"I want you four to stay here and help Marcus get back on his feet. Affiliated with his coven, for now. Help him to modernise and protect the archives, then later I think Emmett and Rose should spend some time in Greece with me, then America with Jasper! We will all be doing the same thing, but our styles will be different" Galen said and Jasper tried to interrupt,

"No that's the one thing Alice got right. You are the man for the Job; the America's will be governed by the Whitlocks. Only Didyme will be your Queen, not Alice! Edward, I want you to go with the ancient one, he will help you find yourself. You have potential but have never tried to use it" Galen told the two men and Didyme squeezed Jasper's hand and he sighed nodding, knowing they were right. It would take a strong hand to control the vampires of the Americas,

"Now, I think we should rejoin the others, set a date for the Volturi's trial and start making some plans for the future!" Galen said as he took Bella's hand, "Are you ready my heart?" he whispered and she smiled,

"As ready as I'll ever be!" she replied happily,

They strode back into the main room and called Marcus over. He was happy to continue as the archivist for the vampires and also glad of the help from the Cullens. But was more than pleased when Galen suggested the guard should be given the choice to remain their in Volterra or go with Galen and Jasper to Greece and America. This would increase his coven's size and standing.

He was looking forward to learning a new way to exist that wasn't based on pain and subjugation. Of the three Volturi he was the most liberal and often looked for a better way, now he could do so openly and for once his word would be take seriously and his idea's considered, not ignored or toss aside as unimportant. But he saw the need for the guard in this time of change.

The Romanian brothers and the other dissidents would need to see that they were not weak because they wouldn't rule by pain. Felix was now called over and he was given the duty of sorting out the three task forces. Eventually they would all be able to leave or relocate, but for now they were needed to show there was no weakness during the transition period.

But he would still be in charge of them all and would be travelling between all three places and keeping them up to his exacting standards. Galen asked him to choose three to become the new leaders of the guard and he was now the overall Commander of them all. This was a validation to Felix of all his hard work and dedication. Whereas Aro took him for granted, Galen saw him as a real asset to the future of their way of life.

The other covens were asked to return in exactly one week for the trial of their former leaders, by then Galen hoped to have hashed out a framework for the future and give his people some peace of mind. It had been a while since he had been in charge and he wanted to do this right.

* * *

_**Life is really simple, but men insist on making it complicated. Confucius**_


	10. Courage

**A/N: Thanks guys, 'Watching' just cleared 80,000 hits xx Alexis**

* * *

Felix spent the next morning wading through the guard, sorting out who would go where. Also picking two out of three to be his Captains was easy for him. Santiago for the Italian contingent and Demetri for the American, but his choice for the Greek was controversial and might not even be viable. At present, that vampire was under lock and key but free now from Chelsea's influence no doubt. Felix assumed he'd be livid and her life in danger because of it. He was right of course, therefore not in the least surprised when he was summoned to the dungeon later that day.

"Problems guard?" he enquired lazily as he strode down the hallway,

"Sir, we have had to segregate one of the prisoners! He tried to kill another and if he'd had access to fire would have succeeded. As it is she will take days to recover from his attack" the guard informed him and he smiled,

"I take it he finally found out he was being used? Ah, her sins came back to bite her did they? No special privileges, for her, she will just have to suffer on her own ration of blood" he reminded the guard,

"It might give you time to reflect on your misdeeds, Chelsea" he laughed while saying this, while everyone in the cell hissed at him,

"I put him in your office, sir," the guard said with a bow of his head,

"No longer mine, but Santiago's, he is the leader of the Volterra guard now soldier" Felix announced and Jane spat maliciously,

"Demoted already Felix, that didn't last long!" she sniggered with acute ignorance,

"Not that it's any of your business prisoner, but actually I was promoted to overall Commander of the three guards, it might be more who knows? I envision a North African one too" he smirked as he strode away, ignoring the insults and slurs throw his way,

"Well, my friend, come to your senses at last? I had a feeling it was a lie but, you would never have listened, so I held my tongue!" Felix said entering what was once his office,

"That bitch! That skanky rancid witch! If I'd had a match she'd be gone" Afton huffed angrily,

"I saw. Now it's time to talk with Galen Markus! He's the mover and shaker now and I want you to run his guard. Demetri with take the Whitlocks in America, Santiago here with Marcus and you in Greece" Felix said and Afton stared at him,

"What of you my friend? Where do you fit in?" Afton quizzed his old friend,

"You three will answer to me and I will answer to Galen Markus" Felix replied with some pride, as his contribution was, at last, being recognised and Afton smiled,

As far as he was concerned that was a brilliant move on their new leader's part. Felix held the guard and could have taken them all down if he had wished to. Apparently, Galen was smarter than Aro and Co! Afton had been forced not only to be the mate of that scheming witch but Aro's lackey and he hated it. It was always a struggle, for him to comply and she must have had to continually strengthen the non-existent bond.

But now he felt lighter, free at last and he knew Galen Markus would know that feeling. They, Felix and himself walked side by side towards the throne room and Felix asked for a moment of Galen's time. He firstly introduced Afton, then explained why he had been with the others and also told Galen, this was who he wanted for his guard's leader, there in Greece. Jasper cleared his throat and nodded his head to Galen.

"Sorry to interrupt, but he was one of two payin' very close attention to your little speech earlier. The other I would assume was for more nefarious reasons. But Afton had a genuine interest and I might add desire to serve you" Jasper said and this time Afton nodded,

"You meant Alec, I presume? Yes, he would do anything for them; even pretend to be on your side. Everyone thinks its Jane who's eviler between the two. But, oh no, it's him! She reacts right away and causes severe, but short term pain. He waits and catches them unaware and then slowly tortures his enemies. It can last days, even weeks and he's cruel and sadistic. A little immature is Alec Volturi, he's still the child he was when changed!" Afton tell them and many hiss, knowing full well about Alec's punishments,

"So are you happy to take on the role of leader of the Greek guard, Afton?" Galen enquired of the younger vampire,

"I would be honoured. Thank you and Felix for having faith in me and you good lady for setting me free from Chelsea's grasp" he answered bowing low to first them and then Bella,

"Oh, yes, I'll remove my shield from you now. What's your gift, Afton?" Bella asked as the guard sniggered and Afton disappeared from in front of Felix and reappeared next to her,

"Wow, neat! Handy too! Oh, and Afton, get something to drink your eyes are very dark" she said smiling and patted his arm. He bowed once again liking his new leaders very much, Aro never set much store by him except as a spy and now not only was he a Captain of the guard in Greece, but his leaders treated him as an individual, a real person so to speak.

**QNV**

"Galen, have you decided on a name for your new rule? What were you all called before? I am guessin' it wasn't Volturi!" Jasper asked and everyone perked up at this,

"I don't really know Jasper, we were not known as anything before. Well, just the three brothers really" Galen said thinking,

"Yes, we need to eradicate that name and its implications" Bella mused,

"How about everyone thinks of something and we'll vote on it? Can't get more democratic than that" he said now pleased with his decision,

"You are overall leader Galen, so we'll think up some names and you should choose one" Didyme said quietly from beside Jasper, there were many sounds of agreement at her suggestion,

"So be it, Isabella and I will decide together!" he stated and she just shook her head, he wasn't above passing the buck she saw,

All-day long names were thrown out at him, as he sorted out to his mind more important matters. The Whitlocks were by far the biggest contingent, Marcus had more now the Cullens were with him, but really he had only himself, Bella and the guard. Eventually, he intended to hand the Americas over to Jasper, he didn't want or need world domination and that side of the world seemed like a lot of trouble.

"So, my dearest friends, would you both care to spend a little time with us in Greece before you return to your own homes?" he asked the ancient one and the holy man,

"I will return home first, get Edward set up with a disciple of mine and then will return to see you in a couple of months," the ancient one said and Bella was relieved, spending time with Edward was not high on her list of things to do,

"I to will go home, but once your honeymoon period is over I too will return. There are others around the world that like us were ignored by the Volturi and they also control swathes of land and many vampires. It's time you learned who they are and where they are" the holy man said and Galen nodded, yes he needed to know and meet them all one day,

"Amun my young friend, Northern Africa needs an ambassador. The centre and the South are already led by able-bodied vampires. It will have to be different from the last time mind you and who knows if all goes well, Galen may ask you to take full control" The ancient one said to a very surprised Amun,

"You would all trust me? I know my track record is a little patchy, but I was just a lesser ruler then and followed Ra's orders. He was a tyrant, worse than Aro or the Romanians. But he cared nothing for his own people, far less the humans!" Amun answered truthfully,

"You have the capacity to change; you proved it here, helping Galen. With no thought of how it could have backfired on you all and with you coven's help, you could be a good leader this time. But start small and grow into the job" the holy man told him patting his back and Amun stood taller than he had in a long time,

There was a silence in the hall; Amun was practically shaking with emotion. That he was accepted once again by his peers was an emotional thing for him and it was only broken by the sound of Bella's voice,

"How about Illustrata, Enlightened, because we are you know?"

"Or Libertas!" Marcus said now helping to ease the tension and distract them from seeing Amun so undone,

"If I may be so bold? In Aurora Novum, The New Dawn!" Didyme called out from beside Jasper, her spirit was slowly reasserting itself,

"Validus! The strong that's what we will be, no that's what we are" Amun said and everyone agreed,

"Yes, that's it Galen, Validus it's perfect and look at all the money we'll save not having to get rid of all the old insignias!" Bella said cheekily, barely holding back a laugh,

But Jasper felt it and spread it around the room until they were all laughing loudly, loudly enough to be heard throughout the whole Citadel and even below in the dungeons, where the last of the Volturi also heard and hissed loudly at the sound. How dare they be having fun, while they suffered the indignity of being held prisoner? It rankled more because it was genuine heartfelt laughter, not forced or manufactured for their behalf.

They, or at least Aro and Caius still could not grasp that ruling did not mean subjugating. That being rulers didn't mean you couldn't have fun with your subjects and counterparts! So afraid that others would not respect them or be intimidated by them. They became dour and miserable in their attitudes to each other and those around them. The last time they had heard laughter like this was..., when Galen ruled them in Greece, all those years ago.

**QNV**

"Okay, we have a name and we have started to work out who will be stationed where. Jasper, who can you depend on in the Americas?" Galen asked as they all quietened down,

"North America, Eleazar and the Denali coven, South America, Zafrina and her sisters, So I think we'll base ourselves somewhere in the middle of the USA. The most pressin' thing for us is to meet with all the First Nation Guardians. Not just the Wolves in Washington, but the Bears in Canada and I believe there are wild Mustangs and Condors within the ranges of the Rockies!" Jasper explained to Galen, he too was thinking that in the future they might take over their own areas,

"So many shapeshifters, but you don't have any werewolves that we know of? They, it seems stayed here in Europe for the most part. Though it appears Caius has tried his best to eradicate them, but I doubt that very much. You, I'm afraid may have a large concentration of other vampire types. But I'm sure you will all manage to make contact and set up some framework to live by" Galen replied, knowing that Jasper and his coven were more than able to get a handle on things over there,

"Marcus, your task is to find a reference to any of the others and also our own who have approached Aro in the past. We need to know who is where and if there is nobody then we will fill that void. Jasper when you return to America could you send Isabella's books and paintings here to Volterra? Marcus may find them helpful. Our aim ladies and gentlemen is to help all supernaturals live in peace, not just our own! We are on our own until the Library returns; they appear to be having their own troubles from Ancient ones whom we all thought of as myths. But I have faith that right will prevail for them and for us! " he continued on to say and everyone was listening intently as he weaved his special brand of magic with words around them,

"Lastly, for now anyway the upcoming trial. I have no doubt that they will be found guilty of all their misdeeds by a jury of their peers. But their punishment will be mine and mine alone; death is too easy for those four miscreants. Some might disagree with my thoughts, but I've had twelve hundred years to plan, as has my sister! One way or another Aro Volturi will see our future come to fruition, but he will never be a part of it. In that future, I might relent and allow them the mercy of death, but it may well be far off into it! That is my decision and I will not be swayed!" he finished his speech quietly and only then did they all suddenly see the iron fist in the velvet glove, which was Galen Markus.

**QNV**

It was decided that as there were a large group of vampires at present within the walls of Volterra and with the other covens about to return a blood drive would be needed to keep everyone fed. Galen rounded up his helpers from before and bid them pass on the word that any who donated blood would be paid in money and food from Marcus' gardens. That a real doctor was here within the citadel and he would be spearheading the event.

Though they knew for whom the blood was meant the agreed to help as money and food would be welcome to the inhabitants of Volterra. Happy to pass on that everyone must be eighteen or over and only one donation per person. The next morning found a queue winding its way through the streets of Volterra. Anyone with medical knowledge was roped in to help and the rest handed out payment and produce to the waiting crowd.

By nightfall, almost every able-bodied adult had given blood and the kitchens of the Citadel had become storage areas for the blood. The smell of human blood permeated all around the building and the prisoners below were confused when the humans were released alive. Had they forgotten Galen's ways so easily, blood need not be taken forcefully, when for a few Italian Euro's it was freely given.

It was becoming apparent that the gluttonous culture the Volturi was promoting was a lie, very few who only knew that way, were actually hungry. The need for blood was real, just not every drop in a human's body unless you were a starving newborn. Little and often was more than ample and still did not equate to the eight pints from one human weekly.

Aro's false and forced culture was being shown up for the control tactic it was. Similar to the way Jasper had begun his life. The needless slaughter was a way to bring out the baser side of vampires, another way of stripping you of your humanity and giving your sire control. It was the old carrot on a stick routine and it worked because so many knew no better and remembered nothing of their human lives.

**QNV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, or should I say Vampires and Vampiress'. Today we come together for the trials of Aro and Sulpicia Ornio, formerly known as Volturi and Caius and Anthenodora Kynigós, also formerly known as Volturi. Let it be also known after this trial the name Volturi will be struck from all records and under threat of death, never be used again.

The crimes against the accused are endless and heinous in the extreme, so we will contain them to,

1) The illegal takeover of the leadership of the European cold ones,

2) The imprisonment of Galen Markus,

3) The torture and incarceration of Didyme Markus,

These three crimes are at the root of all that followed over the next twelve hundred years.

I, Marcus Viti of Volterra Italy, having given my testimony earlier, had no knowledge of either Galen or Didyme Markus as I didn't join the Volturi until fifty years after these events. Therefore can with a clear conscience act as the head Judiciary for this trial.

The jury will consist of six coven leaders from Italy, France, Germany and England who are all present here today. The defendants wish to defend themselves and the plaintiffs will be represented by Isabella Markus.

I now declare this court in session and the case against the defendants to be heard!

The ensuing several hours were long and laboured. Aro ranted and lambasted, prevaricated and made wordy speeches. Bringing up irrelevant remembrances of talks the three brothers had had before the contract was signed. All of which Marcus shot down at every turn, finally telling him to answer the questions or shut up.

The hissing was deafening at several points and eventually, both Aro and Caius were convicted on the first count, as were the wives. Then Aro was tried for the imprisonment of Galen and again he was found unanimously guilty, Caius and the wives were convicted as accessories, as they did nothing to help Galen. Then came the most shocking of revelations!

"I will not debase myself to defend the crime against our mates. They did it against our knowledge and against our orders. They are on their own in their defence as they were in their crime!" Aro said as he once more sat down and the room was silent except for the hissing from Sulpicia and Anthenodora,

"Which of you will speak in your defence?" Marcus demanded and Sulpicia raised her hand,

Then came the bitter ranting of two jealous women. Who, unable to hold their own mate's attention laid the blame on an innocent. They forgot that both had strayed before Galen turned his sister when she was dying. They ignored the fact they spent more time away from their mates than any normal couples. They blamed all but themselves for the weakened bonds that they themselves helped to create.

The more she talked the more she was hated by everyone in the room including her own mate. Until finally she fell back into her seat clutching her chest and letting out a scream that reverberated around the room.

"What just happened?" Galen asked watching the woman dispassionately,

"Her mating bond to Aro has finally severed, it has been hanging on barely by a thread for many years, they spent so little time together it just lingered on. It no longer exists!" Marcus answered coolly,

"What of Caius and Anthenodora?" Galen now enquired,

"It went long ago! They stayed together only to annoy each other and where else could they go? Both knew too much and Aro would have had them killed if they left" Marcus now informed everyone,

"Well Marcus, I for one have heard enough. They have no defence, they never did!" Galen sighed and the jury all shouted guilty without conferring with each other,

"I have thought about this for many years, how to punish my oppressors. But they are not only mine but my sisters as well. Caius, you are a weak and foolish man. Greed was your crime, but it brought you nought but imprisonment. The cage was pretty and gilded, but it was still a cage just like mine. You will be exiled as the contract stated.

Exiled to America, where you will work for Major Whitlock. If you run, he will execute you. You will be starting at the bottom and if you can prove yourself after two hundred years, then you can walk away a free man, but never are you to return to Europe. If you fail to comply you forfeit your life.

Aro, you are not just greedy, but evil with it and you can never be trusted. You will receive a much harsher punishment. For the next one hundred years, you will hear everything that happens in our new world. But you will hear it from inside a box. Your head will be removed and your body destroyed. If you stay sane at the end of those years you will be eliminated, if you lose your mind before then, I will release you to death. But either way you die, just as you should have killed me.

The wives will suffer the same fate they gave Didyme, but they will see no one, hear no one. Their tongues will be removed and kept alive; we have no wish to listen to their ravings for the next twelve hundred and ten years. If they are sane at the end of it, they will be free to go. Edward I hope will be available to check on them every fifty years or so, I'm not a cruel man if they lose their sanity they will also be put to death.

Remove them all from my sight, keep them apart until the sentences can be carried out, tomorrow we deal with their guards" Galen addressed them all and there was utter silence in the room before he swept out ramrod straight and Marcus dismissed the court.

Bella rushed out after her mate knowing he would need her now more than at any time since she'd arrived in Volterra. It was a tough and lonely place at the top and sometimes hard decisions had to be made, she knew this and she also knew she could never have done it herself.

In the dungeons only Caius was able to breathe easily, he had escaped death and he intended to keep it that way. He would reinvent himself; he would strive to become a better man. Aro was seething, hardly believing Galen would do that to him, but he had long forgotten that his once brother was not the coward Caius was.

The wives were distraught, their crime had rebounded on them and both knew they would never survive as Didyme had. She had an inner strength that they never have had and the horror that faced them both was already working on their twisted minds.

* * *

**In Aurora Novum** \- The New Dawn **Libertas** \- Liberty

**Illustrata** \- Enlightened **Validus **\- The Strong

_**Courage isn't having the strength to go on; it is going on when you don't have the strength. Napoleon Bonaparte**_


	11. A Journey

**A/N: Congratulations to Melikalilly for being the 200th reviewer for this story xx Also 'A Day In The Life Of An Not So Ordinary Girl' cleared 10,000 hits thanks xx Alexis**

* * *

Bella watched her mate pace back and forth in the small ante-chamber, he was hurting badly and no one could take that pain away from him. Not even Jasper could help with this hurt; this was a pain in his soul. Those four were once his brothers and sisters; he was tormented by his decision. But worst of all was knowing he had done the right thing, but how could the right thing hurt so much?

Bella stepped up behind him as he went to turn once again and just wrapped her arms around him. Held him tight and sent all her love to him through her touch and with her very presence. She could not do more to help, this was his internal struggle. Being there for him was all she could give him, so she said nothing as words at present were just worthless platitudes.

This was not how she'd envisioned meeting her mate, hell she never believed she had one or ever would. But this was hard on them both, no honeymoon period for them or Jasper and Didyme. Life was cruel and mean sometimes, but it could be kind and gentle too. They would just have to ride out this storm to reach the calm waters beyond. Maybe then they would have time just for themselves.

Galen began to relax under the fingers of his mate, she was drawing nonsensical patterns on his skin or was she? He began to concentrate on Bella rather than what had just happened and made the startling revelation, that she was writing '**I Love You'**, over and over in several different languages. Greek, Italian, French, English and Spanish, looping over and over in the centre of his chest.

"I love you too, more than I can say or express, my heart!" he said turning into her embrace and taking the solace she was offering,

In the next room, the others were chatting and Didyme glanced often at the door her brother had fled through. In the distant past that would have been her following him and trying to give him comfort. But now he had Bella and she, her own mate Jasper, one day she might have to be his rock, his solace and she hoped she would be able to do that for him.

"Thank you darlin', you will and I will accept your comfort. You truly have a beautiful soul my Didyme. Would you like to take a walk around Galen's gardens, they are a sight to behold!" Jasper replied to her unspoken thoughts, feeling everything she was emoting,

Everyone else started to wander away too, much needed deciding, but without Galen, it would have to be put on hold. Felix ever the practical one ordered the Volturi jets readied, one, the largest would be needed to take the Whitlocks back to America with their guard. A smaller one to go to Greece and stay there, at his disposal. He intended for his base to be there with his new leader.

**QNV**

In the dungeons, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Chelsea and Corin now waited on their judgement. They had heard the brother's and the Queens returning and going by the sobbing and Aro's grumblings it had not gone well for them. Jane was incandescent with rage but could do nothing without her power. It had elevated her from mediocre to elite and she hated not having it now. How could she stop this outrage happening without her gift?

Chelsea was in no state to care for her ruler's wellbeing as she had serious problems of her own. Without copious amounts of blood, it could take her weeks to recover from Afton's attack. She knew it was a possibility all those years ago but she had desired him and thought it worth the risk. She was not so sure now, this was worse than the change, this slow excruciating healing process.

Alec was planning, trying to see how he could get on the good side of these usurpers. If he could but try then he could bring them down, he didn't need his gift for that. He more than his sister idolised Aro, thinking the other's fools but put up with them for his master. It would be his dying wish to avenge Aro Volturi and he thought himself the only one capable of pulling it off.

Heidi was wishing she'd never joined the Volturi; her job was demeaning and outdated, not that she was really given a choice. But Aro insisted join or die and this was how it always was done and would be still. It was her responsibility and she shouldered the blame for any failure to feed her fellow vampires. But the world was getting wary and it was harder to fool them nowadays. Her lure only worked so far and then they started to query her. People were no longer afraid of what the didn't believe to be real.

Corin was jealous of Afton, having escaped from Chelsea now her power no longer held them. She too had wished to tear her into tiny bits, but Afton had gotten there first. Corin had been tied by Chelsea to serve the wives, but for some strange reason, her gift of compliance had not worked on them whilst in the tower and eventually she stopped trying. She ended up as a glorified servant to the two women, listening to them bitch and whine day after day for centuries.

She had resorted to turning her gift upon herself and wandered around in a permanent state of exultation. Pulsing out her gift to all and any who came in contact with its radius. It was such a sad end for all of them, occasionally she talked to the power that flowed around them all in the tower, it never replied but she gained some comfort from it anyway.

If she'd been taken seriously she'd have been part of the guard, but like Afton, her gift was not acknowledged as important. It was treated as being nothing more than a mild sedative, one that was weak and worthless. None were aware she'd used it on them to get herself the best human, during feeding times. They would be horrified to know she manipulated them all, even the kings at that time. She convinced them all that they wanted her to have first pick of the tourists that Heidi arrived with.

She wished that she too could find her mate as Renata had, there was someone her gift didn't work on, and so she became a friend. But Aro forbad any mating in his guard, so even if she'd met him she wouldn't have known. Renata was a shield so Chelsea had no sway over her and when she saw Santiago was her mate she shielded him too, only Marcus was aware and helped them be together.

If she was free of here he, her mate might be out there waiting for her, Corin thought sadly. It was the only way she could stay sane, with no gift now to shield herself behind, to fantasise a future for herself. It would, she thought be her misfortune in this life to die for those two harridans. Why is it the servants always have to shoulder the blame along with their ungrateful enslavers? Corin was for once free in her own mind to think what if, but knew deep down it would be pointless!

**QNV**

Galen was now able to get himself together and taking Bella's hand kissed it and thanked her for being there when he needed her.

"I'll always be there for you Galen, rest assured there is nowhere else I'd rather be!" Bella replied hugging him as the re-entered the main room,

"My apologies for my sudden departure my friends!" he announced as they returned, but no one said anything just smiled and nodded,

Not every vampire loses their humanity like the Volturi seemed to have and they are well aware just how hard it was for him to sentence those who were once close family. Marcus called for a break for a few hours, giving many a chance to hunt further afield and for some to return home now the main trial was over.

They were assured Marcus would be in touch with updates on what was planned. This would be a more open and informative rule. The ancient one and the holy man were also leaving and would see Galen again in Greece later. Felix stepped forward and explained the smallest jet was fuelled and ready for them at Pisa airport.

Galen smiled he could see Felix would be a great asset to him; he could think for himself and see what was needed before being told to do it. So with Edward in tow, the two older men said their goodbyes and left the gathering. All the guards were directed to pack their belongings if they were in either Galen or Jasper's guard. Then to help themselves to the donated blood and take the rest of the night off.

They looked a little perplexed at that, time off was not a normal event in Volterra and Felix ushered them out and suggested the library or the old elite guard's room where there was an entertainment system installed. Jasper looked up and said,

"Don't bother with the cloaks for those of you comin' to America! We do things a little less formally back home"

Peter and Garrett sniggered at that and both did a mock salute to Jasper and he answered it with a one-fingered version. Charlotte looked like she wanted to talk to Didyme but was too scared to get to close and frighten the woman, that might be an uphill battle, but Charlotte was used to them. It was a calm evening and slowly everyone made their way outside, where some of Jasper's coven was sparring.

Galen watched with interest as they had a style he'd never seen before. The guard started to appear in one's and two's also taking an interest. Although Afton was now the leader of Galen's guard he noticed that Felix was almost his and Bella's personal bodyguard, it appears he was taking his role very seriously. But watching the American's he saw a similar setup.

Peter was never far from Jasper, even when fooling around he was always orientated to being within line of sight of Jasper. The mark of a true second and years of experience. He could see they would be quite formidable as a fighting unit.

"How about it Major, you want to show then how it's done?" Peter asked and Jasper laughed but led Didyme over to her brother's side, but nodded to charlotte to take up the place beside Felix,

"Do you fight Bella?" Didyme asked quietly before she could answer Amun and Kebi returned from hunting,

"Indeed she can my lady, she bested Kebi not two weeks ago. We are most interested to learn some of these newer styles!" Amun said standing next to Bella,

Many eyes turned to Bella, some in surprise, some in disbelief. Galen was thrilled, he remembered Amun's note and smiled down at her.

"Who taught you, Bella?" Rose asked now, finding this revelation quite shocking,

"Would you believe me if I said it was a Knight of the Round Table? He was going by the name of Jenkins at the time!" she answered confusing many but Galen laughed before saying,

"Galahad! Then, my dear, you had a very worthy teacher"

Everyone watched as Jasper took on Peter and Garrett at the same time, he was fast and deadly. Often having them grasping thin air where he had been, only to find him behind them.

"Damn, he was holding out on us and then some!" Emmett exclaimed, as Jasper took out Garrett first and then after a few more minutes Peter,

"You've gotten rusty Major, that took you three minutes more than it should have" Charlotte called over to him and he nodded in agreement,

His new guard stared at him in awe, before he crooked his finger at Charlotte and she swapped places with Garrett.

"Remember Char, no going for the eyes and leave his balls where they're meant to be!" Peter said seriously and she laughed devilishly making all the men shudder,

Charlotte was as fast as him and very light on her feet, even using him to springboard away a couple of times. But the Major managed to put her down after plucking her out of the air as she spun away. But this time he wasn't unscathed and his shirt was ripped. Peter stood on the sidelines with a new one dangling from his finger proving this was a common occurrence.

There was a sudden utter silence around the courtyard as Jasper pulled off the offending shirt; he hadn't stopped to think before doing so. This was such a normal outcome back home, but his mate and most here had never seen his scarred body. The guard was trained well enough not to react, but Jasper stiffened dreading the other's and Didyme's response. He had wanted to explain first and let this be a gradual process for her.

"Charlotte, do we normally keep a stock of clothes at hand?" she asked calmly,

"Yes, ma'am, it's best to be prepared. Peter goes through pants like they was butter too!" Charlotte replied and Jasper relaxed slightly turning to see nothing but love in his mates eyes as he buttoned up the new shirt,

Felix signalled for the guard to disperse quickly and Galen suggested they call it a night. Instructing everyone to be back here for the trial of the old guards tomorrow morning. Jasper mentioned they would return then too if that was okay. Didyme had no wish to stay in the citadel another night and they now had a lot to talk about alone.

Galen and Bella wandered back to his small room off the garden where they were happier. Talking through the night, him using her as a sounding board for his ideas and just happy to be in each other's embrace. Felix and Afton were close by, not enough to intrude but close enough to be of help if anything happened. The most notable change was the hum of voices throughout the Citadel, something that had never been allowed before.

**QNV**

By dawn the next morning there was a distinct amount of movement. Two brand new and vampire proof Schandmantel were being moved into the old wives tower. To the very room where they had imprisoned Didyme. Marcus had agreed to house them and be their caretaker. Jasper was called to knock them out and Felix removed their tongues. One at a time they were moved to their new living hell, not knowing the other was mere feet away.

The two floors they were hidden between would become storage areas, no one would live their any more and the guards new quarters would be on the floors below as added security. Caius was removed from the dungeons, ordered to collect only what was important to him from his old rooms. Then await in an upper cell until his departure to America, he complied without complaint, glad to be alive.

Aro's box was also delivered, but he would be the last punishment before everyone left. Now it was time to deal with the elite who had surrounded the brothers and the wives. The five were escorted to the old throne room to have their fate decided. Chelsea was still barely healed and she was laid out on the floor at the feet of the others, no one caring if she was in pain or not.

"Welcome once again my friends and other members of the newly formed Validus! We are here to ascertain the guilt or innocence of those before us. Three were the inner circle of Aro's elite and two much less so" Marcus spoke feeling sorry for Heidi and Corin,

Galen was aware of the feelings of both Marcus and Felix in regard to the two women who were lesser guards. They were in the past not much more than glorified servants, but due to them both having a gift, given elite guard status. But they were never consulted or taken seriously and this could be the very thing that would save them from death.

"Step forward Heidi and state your job within the old Volturi structure," Galen said nicely,

"I was the fisherman. It was my job to find food and ensure all within the castle were fed monthly. I was expected to do this alone and also on a weekly basis find others to be used, as some here demanded more blood than others" she said sneering at Alec and Jane,

"More than once a month? Why?" Marcus demanded now outraged at the arrogance,

"Jane and Alec used their gifts on other guard members daily thus making them more hungry than anyone else!" she replied as the mentioned two hissed at her,

"Rubbish, no gift drains you enough to need to be fed weekly on human blood! The weakness is obviously in the vampire, not the gift! Even on animal blood I only fed fortnightly and I used my gift on an hourly basis not now and again!" Jasper said scathingly and many hummed in agreement with him,

"Who in the guard treated you with the respect your place demanded, my dear?" Galen now asked seeing the arrogant two bristle at Jasper's words,

"Everyone but these three to my left," she said nodding at Jane and Alec, then nudged Chelsea with her toe and smirked at the tortured moan she let out,

"And in the previous leading house?" Bella asked now wondering,

"Only master Marcus!" Heidi said smiling at the man in question,

"Yes, Heidi has in the past been a great help to me as an assistant archivist. She has a feel and love for antiquities" he told the court at large,

"Did you join the Volturi by choice Heidi?" Didyme asked in a firm but quiet voice,

"No your ladyship! I only know of three who joined by choice, only three who were not bound!" he said sadly,

Everyone could see that Heidi's only crime was to do her job well and be where she was told to be due to Chelsea's thrall,

"I would like to vouch for Heidi and ask she be spared. I would like to have her here in Volterra as my assistant" Marcus asked the court,

"So be it, you are free of all charges Heidi. Would you wish to stay and help Marcus?" Galen asked the now smiling vampire,

"Yes my Lord, I would be honoured" she gasped out happily, before moving to stand near Renata and Santiago,

"If I may speak?" Didyme asked and everyone fell silent,

"I ask now for all charges against Corin to be dismissed. She is the only thing here in Volterra that kept me sane. She used her gift albeit unknowingly on me for many years. She could not reach the Queens due to their hatred and bitterness of me and their inability to accept their own lies.

So she eventually turned it upon herself to relieve her own dire boredom and thus sent it out to me as she spoke with me on a daily basis. She didn't actually know I was there but felt my presence and as she drew comfort from me, I drew solace from her. Corin is the only reason I am not totally insane after all these long years of imprisonment!" Didyme informed the stunned room and Corin gasped,

"You have our deepest gratitude and respect, Corin. You are free to go anywhere your heart desires. The choice is yours and I will fund you in whatever you decide" Jasper said rising and leading Corin away from the other prisoners to stand by his mate's side,

"So we are down to three! Chelsea Volturi, your crimes against you fellow vampires are well known and documented. We see you have already suffered due to this and you could say nothing in your own defence that we would believe. You did everything of your own free will, for greed and the hope of power! You as sentenced to die this day" Galen said stepping forward and setting her alight where she lay,

"Jane and Alec Volturi, your crimes are legend! Using fear and intimidation against even your own fellow guards. This is not the sign of a great warrior or even a strong vampire. These are the outpourings of vengeful children!

After hearing about your eating habits which Aro kept from everyone but Heidi. You are sentenced today to die, but not as Volturi guards. You will both be executed as the Immortal Children that you are and who should never have been allowed to live!" Galen pronounced to many gasps around the room and Felix and Demetri stepped forward immediately and decapitated them before they too were burned where they lay.

"Strike their names from ever having existed. Aro knew what they were and allowed them amongst you, to torture and victimise you all. I think that concludes our proceedings for now" Galen said and everyone sighed in relief that it was over,

Jasper, Marcus and Galen had to hammer out a few more wrinkles before they all parted company. Amun was asked to join them as the new ambassador for North Africa. The ladies all rushed around checking everything was ready for the big departure and speaking to their new guard leaders. Corin having been thanked profusely by everyone followed Bella around ready to help her as Charlotte did Didyme and Bella smiled,

"Would you like to join us in Greece, Corin? I'm quite new to all this and could use a friend by my side" Bella said and saw the relief in the other woman's face,

"Thank you, your ladyship, I would like that very much" She replied quietly,

"Okay, then and Corin, it's Bella. Save the your ladyship's for formal functions!" Bella said taking the other woman's arm and leading her over to the four remaining Cullens.

* * *

_**We don't receive wisdom; we must discover it for ourselves after a journey that no one can take for us or spare us. Marcel Proust**_


	12. The Greatest Wealth

**A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter; it's just getting everyone in place to start their new lives. The next chapter will be the final one, ooh 13 chapters unlucky or not, it's happening! xx Congrats to Celajwhitney for being the 600th reviewer for 'Fool Me Once' Alexis**

* * *

"Corin, have you had the pleasure of meeting the Cullens?" Bella asked her new friend,

The poor girl has had a tragic life. Stuck in the tower with two of the most evil women Bella had ever heard about. Trying to keep pure evil content, how ludicrous and bizarre, they were cold in heart, as well as body.

"Hello everyone, no I only know Carlisle we met many years ago here in Volterra if I remember it correctly," she said quietly,

"Hello again Corin, this is my mate and wife Esme. This is my daughter Rosalie and her mate and husband Emmett, who is also my son" Carlisle said nodding to her,

"Four out of six in Carlisle's coven were turned by him. Getting it right three out of four times isn't too shabby I suppose!" Bella said a little caustically,

"Damn! She got you there Carlisle" Emmett said laughing and Rose smiled at her tentatively,

"Bella dear, I know sorry will never fix the wrongs we caused to you and the loss of your family is down to us and us alone. We treated him like an adult and expected him to behave like one. He, unfortunately, did not either then or now and he never has!" Esme said with the truth and her sincerity rolling off her,

"Yes, allowing a teenager to run a coven is like allowing a toddler to run a candy store! Only one outcome is expected Chaos!" She replied calmly, but there was still a bite to it,

"It's not an excuse Bella, but we all told Carlisle so, many times! But after she joined us he had the perfect ally and they lied to us all, more often than we were aware! Her treatment of Jasper was a bone of contention as well, long before you arrived. I've seen dogs on longer leashes than his was!" Rose spat, her anger was for not only Alice and Edward but Carlisle too,

"Yes, it appears I'm a far better doctor than I ever was as a coven leader, I was so intent on us being a family. I ignored the fact that we were vampires at all and really that should have been in the forefront of my mind! But unlike them I can learn from my mistakes Bella, I just wish it was me and not you that had to pay the price!" Carlisle said for once not hiding his thoughts and feelings in front of others,

"That's a start then Carlisle. Now that she's gone and Edward's on a journey of self-discovery, maybe you'll have time for the more important members of your coven. The ones who have always and are still standing by your side!" Bella said and he dropped his head knowing once again she was right,

He really should have opened his eyes, hell he should have long ago. Esme, Rose and Emmett were the most loyal and dependable ones in the family, yet he had always pushed them aside for Edward and then Alice. He knew now that he was a weak leader and he's vowed that if they ever came together again, he would step aside. But he had a feeling those days would never return. Because their trust in him was gone, they loved him, yes, but they would never trust him again to run their lives.

"Well, Corin and I must get going, we have got a lot to do. Rosalie, Emmett see you in Greece, Esme, Carlisle goodbye" Bella said with a finality, that had Esme giving out a little sob,

"I'll look forward to it Bella, maybe this time we will get a chance to get to know one another and Bella, it's Rose!" Rose said firmly and with a bigger smile this time.

**QNV**

Galen just wanted to go home; he wanted to take his mate there. He wanted to show her his world; he prayed it hadn't changed too much. How could any sane man want this, to rule the whole world? It was too big, too much, to vast for one ruler. He himself had been content with the little piece they had before and now that's all he wanted. All he could do was divide and keep dividing until it was in manageable chunks.

Even Jasper who hadn't started to rule was looking for others to take on swathes of the America's. He hoped Eleazar would become first our Ambassador and eventually to over the North. He also mentioned the Amazon coven may be doing the same in the South, leaving him to cope with America and Mexico, damn that was vast as it was.

Yes, he would make a good ruler, because like Galen he saw the stupidity of trying to hold too much at the one time. While you were looking one way the enemy would be at your door, faster than you could blink! Galen knew he would have to be the overall head for the newer rulers and the acolytes, but he didn't want to run their lives, just help, advise and encourage.

He would also have to meet with others like the Ancient One and the Holy man, to make peace and gain their trust and acceptance too. Aro had caused so much hate and distrust in the supernatural world, he knew it would be a long hard road to undo the damage. But the benefits outweighed the problems, well he hoped so.

If ever there was a time he needed the Library it was now, but they too had their own worries. But he knew the minute they were back, he'd be hearing from Judson or even Jenkins. Meanwhile it was up to him to steer everyone into calmer waters. He would need to meet up with the leaders of the other vampire factions too.

Not to mention the werewolves, the shifters and the witches. Aro had done their people and his own a disservice that may take years to bury. First, though he's starting with his own kind and the slowly build or rebuild relationships with the others. They also had to get into the blood business, Jasper explained all about the wasted blood that was destroyed worldwide due to disease, but it would not affect us in the slightest.

I might have to revise our plans for Doctor Cullen, this would be more his field. Galen was sure; out there others like him had to be existing. But he would not be putting such a lucrative and important task in Carlisle Cullens hands alone, no this needed a stronger hand at the helm and if he wasn't mistaken that would be Rosalie McCarty for now.

Times had changed since he'd been in charge and the humans were much more savvy, so vampires would need to be too. Vampires needed to use human technology, to make money to sustain themselves. They would no longer just be our food source, but our teachers too, Aro will be livid about this, vampires depending on humans to survive, but not by eating them, good!

**QNV**

Bella could see right away Galen had made some decisions, he seemed more relaxed and in a way content for now. She too was ready to get out of Volterra, it held no good memories for her, and she imagined her sister-in-law felt like that as well. Didyme was holding up well, but an underlying nervousness and edge of fear was also there. Jasper would be holding her together she was sure.

Kebi and Amun looked like they would be leaving first, he was given a small guard ad it would be up to him to recruit others, be it would be harder than in the past they all found out as Galen spoke,

"Ladies and gentlemen, before you all depart for your homes I want to issue one order! I have thought long and hard about this and until we have established our new regime there will be no new vampires made! If mates are found amongst the humans then take it to your leaders and they will help you. But no random attacks or mistakes!

Those of you feeding on criminals may continue, but be discerning, they must be the worst, not just petty criminals. We will be going into business soon, the blood business and until it's up and running worldwide we still need to eat, please use common sense and as much digression as possible and remember you're vampires, not savage animals!"

Bella felt her heart swell with pride; her love for Galen grew daily and was her greatest joy. How she ever thought that pathetic weak longing she had felt for Edward was love, she couldn't explain. First love, no not even that, a crush no more and it cost her dear. This was an all-encompassing feeling of rightness, of surety in her own wellbeing and a desire to give in return all that she received.

With no unhealthy thoughts of inequality or unworthiness to mar that love, that was the difference. Yes, this was what love should feel like and she revelled in it. Galen didn't love her just because she was clever or even because she was his mate, he loved her because she was herself, because she was just Isabella Swan from Forks and it was enough for him, unlike Edward Cullen.

The Egyptian coven was gone and the large group of Americans were ready to depart. Bella stood by her new sister's side and said,

"Jasper has given you a great gift, enjoy it and use it well"

"Gift, what gift?" Didyme asked confused,

"He has given you his own sister to protect you, to guide you and to love you. All you have to do is accept it and her. Charlotte will never hurt you because in doing so she would hurt Jasper and he along with Peter are her world. She, like you needs a friend my sister!" Bella replied and many eyes had a film of tears that could not fall,

Galen squeezed her hand with a smile, but Jasper, Peter and Charlotte hugged her tightly. Didyme touched her face tentatively in thanks and taking a deep breath held out her shaking hand to Charlotte who took it gently with a quivering smile. It would take time, but they would be okay, their love would win the day. With that, they all departed for Pisa to board a plane to their new lives, with a resigned but hopeful Caius in tow.

**QNV**

"You my heart are a very special woman. Now if we ever want to get out of here I have two last jobs to assign" Galen said as he kissed the top of Bella's head,

"Rosalie, and Carlisle, could I have a word?" Galen said and everyone turned to him,

"I want you doctor to along with your own research find a way to clean human blood of almost everything. There must be others who like you can work with blood without being overcome, find them, and employ them. We don't need it just for ourselves, but if we can also sell it back to the humans then it will be a good source of income.

Rosalie, your task is to set up this business and make it work. First here in Europe and eventually worldwide. We need a strong hand at the helm of Validus Industries and I think you can be that hand" Galen told the two and Rose was so happy, Emmett was beaming from ear to ear, proud of his mate,

"Thank you for your faith in me Galen, I won't let you down," she said and everyone saw the steely glint in her eye,

"I too am honoured and will start right away. It will be a good way to feed our people without any outward signs. You are wise enough to see the humans are not fools and will one day work it out. If we can sustain ourselves this way, we pose much less of a threat to them in the future" Carlisle said, with a happy countenance,

"Well, that's it for now. Once we're up and running again in Greece Marcus, we'll be in touch. It's going to be a long haul, but I have faith in us all to make this work. Good luck everyone with all your endeavours and I'll speak to you soon.

For now, I'm going to have a short and hopefully problem fee belated honeymoon with my mate. She has been very patient with me and now my time will be hers" Galen said pulling Bella closer and she was overjoyed,

"Thank you, Galen, but as long as we're together, I'm happy. Now let's go home!" Bella said taking his hand and leading their small entourage out of the throne room of Volterra,

Their life and future were beginning to take shape. But both knew it could be a bumpy ride. Galen nodded to Felix asking silently if the last job from the trial was complete. Aro Volturi without pomp or ceremony had been torn apart, his body burned and his head placed in a metal box that would be his only home until he went insane, for he surely would without his body or ability to read every one.

**QNV**

Their journey was shorter than everyone else's, but the relief was palpable. A new start for them all, in a much less rigid atmosphere. The guard was split into shifts, something that had never happened before. Free time would be the norm from now on, not just there in Greece but worldwide. Galen too had suggested the cloaks from before be left behind.

If they needed uniforms they would be more relaxed, Galen thought he'd leave that to Bella and she nodded happily, glad to have something she and Corin could work on together. Corin was elated to be away from Italy altogether and working for someone her gift could not affect. It made her feel useful as a vampire for the first time, not having to be used for her gift alone.

Home was now the Greek Island of Thasos, but in a hidden valley well away from the encroaching humans. Access was rough but not for vampires and soon they were all living around a sadly dilapidated villa. The years had taken their toll on the once proud home of Galen and Didyme Markus. But the area was now a more than an overgrown garden; it was a hidden haven for them all.

The villa would be restored and made sound once again; it had not been disturbed for many years and had collapsed in on itself. The foundations though were solid and it would take them no time to make it habitable once again. Everyone set to, Galen and Bella working alongside the guard to make it fit for them all. They didn't need a castle or a palace, just a home to once more call their own and Bella loved it.

It was rugged and one with nature here and she couldn't be happier about it. It barely took two days of rebuilding to make a secure headquarters for the new leader of the Validus. Next would come the fixtures and fittings along with a satellite hook up and when Galen led her to a hot spring nearby she was in heaven. This was the life, the sun and the hot water making her relaxed beyond compare.

Galen took his new mate in his arms, carefully undressed her and made love to her there in the swirling hot water. They came together as one entity for a few seconds and Bella could have sworn the world stopped spinning then, as she floated back to reality she heaved a heartfelt sigh. This was her little piece of paradise and she couldn't understand why anyone would have wished to leave.

Lying out in the sun with their hair covering their sparkling bodies from the rays, Galen promised Bella she would never want for anything. She smiled and told him honestly she had all she needed, right here right now. He was sceptical but had yet to find out that his mate was the most low maintenance woman he would ever meet. Her needs were few and at present all she wanted was him and blood. No finery, no fripperies, just his body and his love and a little of the red stuff thrown in now and again.

**QNV**

Similarly around the world, the new order was settling into a routine. One where vampires could be themselves could live more openly with other supernaturals and could at last count themselves as free. They would listen when the Validus spoke, but not through fear or due to coercion. But because they knew whatever was being said was in their best interest. Soon one year became ten and as is the way of the world it kept moving.

But instead of being left stuck in no man's land, vampires embraced the future happily, knowing there was always a place for them. Many of their kind and of the others too, made their way to Thasos to meet the new rulers of the cold ones and praise them and offer their hands in friendship. No one was turned aside or away, all who came to seek enlightenment were welcome. The days of them and us were over and it was just us.

Trips were taken, bonds forged in unusual places because for once the supernatural world was embracing its new found peace. The older ways returned where sharing bounty became a pleasure and meeting new people a joy. Slowly the name Volturi was spoken less and less, it was unimportant, it was irrelevant and it was the straw that broke Aro's sanity.

Galen has managed in just a few years to do what he couldn't in over twelve hundred, but even now he didn't grasp that it kindness, love and sharing that were the building blocks of peace, not hate mistrust and violence. All he saw was his brother getting everything he had ever wanted and he hated Galen more with each passing day.

The new order wasn't without its problems, but they were talked about rationally and a compromise was the key to most of the successes. The Volturi had never seen that it was the iron fist in the velvet glove that got things done, not just the iron fist to smash everything to pieces. Bella and Galen had been the pivot their world revolved around and their happiness and love was an inspiration to many a jaded soul.

* * *

_**The greatest wealth is to live content with little. Plato**_


	13. Be

**A/N: This final chapter is in Bella's point of view xx Thanks everyone for all your great reviews xx Next up will be a One-shot called '****Get A Clue, (No Let's Play Cluedo)' xx ****Alexis**

* * *

Ten short years have come and gone, not a lot of time in the life of an immortal, but much had changed and more had been accomplished in this short period. The most important being the tentative peace within the supernatural world, it was grasped firmly by all and is still holding fast. Slowly it became apparent that we, the Cold Ones were no longer the common enemy of the others. Some even remembered the name and rule of Galen Markus from so long ago.

Things that some thought unattainable in their second life were now quite normal. Many have started to learn that you can't turn back the clock; you can't change the past so you need to let it go and move forward! Others have found a new place for themselves, their opinions listened to and valued. Some took longer than others to shake off the shackles of the previous regime and others thought that it would be easy to attack us, the new rulers.

But they were swiftly brought to their knees, where once death had been the only answer to insurrection, now they were asked **Why**? What made them want to overthrow our new rule, without knowing what we stood for or planned to do! Asked why didn't they make their grievances known to us first? It was a shock to many that they would be listened to. A greater shock was when they were then often let free to return home.

Only the most violent and unapproachable were firstly imprisoned, then if to difficult to get through to, terminated. The Romanian brothers were the first to go, they could not see any other way but their own. Clinging rigidly to old ideologies and methods which no longer worked. Even knowing it didn't work and lost them their thrones before, they would not change, they would have been a constant threat, they vowed it. So they needed to be dealt with.

Galen would never rule as his brother and the Romanians had, fear did not make a vampire or human submit it made them an enemy! So now many of Aro's enemies were becoming Galen's friends, we had common goals. Peace, it was all most vampires sought, peace to just be... Be free, be accepted, be allowed to make something of ourselves. Galen's only stipulation was that they help improve life for everyone, not just themselves. This was the total opposite of what had gone before.

**QNV**

The thing that had made both Galen and I happy was the day, not two years into our new life when a door opened into my private garden. This was just a small area Galen had set aside for just us, where we could sit and talk, enjoy the sun and scents surrounding us. When we saw a shimmer and then a door that led to this private place opened to allow a man to walk through.

"Mr Jenkins, it's a pleasure to see you again!" I gushed as Galen and I rose to our feet,

"Miss Swan, Galen. How as you both?" Jenkins replied, with a little bow of his head.

"It's Bella Markus now Jenkins, Please call her Bella, my friend. We're so happy to see things restored to their rightful place for the Library and you" Galen said smiling at the man he'd known all those years ago,

"Yes, it was trying, but everything is as it should once again. So I decided to look you up and inform you were open for business once again, so to speak" Jenkins said returning my hug and shaking Galen's hand.

"So how is everyone? Flynn? Eve? The new assistants?" I asked him,

"Oh, Flynn's, well Flynn! Col. Baird copes with him admirably. As for the assistants, their young, brash, impetuous and exhausting!" he replied and Galen and I laughed.

"You like them, admit it, you really like them!" I teased him and saw his mouth twitch with a little grin,

"They'll do, I suppose. They're not you though Bella. Mr Stone loves his literature as much as you do, I believe!" he said cracking a rare smile.

We spent several hours talking, finding out what had happened to both sides and catching up. This made me very happy, as I saw Mr Jenkins as a true friend to us both. He assured both of us that the Library would always be there for us and no matter what the association would not be broken.

**QNV**

Rose and Emmett had succeeded in their endeavours; he now worked often for his wife. Security was tight and no one would ever breach Validus Industries. The initial business in Italy had exceeded all our expectations thanks to Rose's tireless efforts and had spread quickly throughout Europe and was also up and running in America and Northern Africa now too. Talks with the leaders of other areas would soon be happening and hopefully we would one day have worldwide coverage.

Carlisle and his team of vampires have also been steadily finding ways to clean the blood of almost every disease and chemical. The humans were now heavily relying on vampires to supply them with blood, how ironic! His own research was less enlightening, it seemed he himself had a genetic anomaly, which made drinking animal blood easier for him and yes he'd found others like him too. But with blood now readily available without causing death, he was putting less importance on it than before.

Peter and Emmett had put together a database of the worst criminals in the world, especially, the sexual predators and serial offenders. This way any vampire wanting to occasionally hunt the old way could do so while helping the humans by removing the worst elements of society. The humans were not aware that their drop in heinous crime rates was due more to vampire intervention than their own far too liberal ways.

Jasper and Didyme were now happily married; his gift and her tenacity brought them through some trying times. Also, the hand over of Northern America to Eleazar Denali has taken place this year. Zafrina was happy to be an ambassador for a few more years yet, as her coven was more nomadic and they were taking their time choosing a base of operations. Amun too was happy to stay as an ambassador as he didn't fully trust himself as yet, which was in itself proof he had changed.

**QNV**

The ancient one is sending Edward back for a visit; he has managed to learn how to control his gift now. Also, he's managed to curb his own shortcomings; he has at last grown-up. The visit is to do the round of the prisoners and ascertain if they were still sane or not. No one really expects them to survive as Didyme had, they didn't have the personal fortitude or any help as she did. But only time will tell, actually Aro has already started rambling, but only Edward's gift will be able to tell us for certain.

Felix is off to pick Edward up at the airport on the mainland. Nobody has mentioned his arrival in Aro's head's presence. We would rather Edward got a clear read on him, just in case the wily old coot can somehow block his true thoughts. Not that he's any type of threat, but Galen is not a cruel man and if his sanity is compromised we will put him out of his misery.

When they returned I could see Edward wanted to talk to me, but I really didn't feel the need to rehash old news. It was so unimportant to me and ten years too late as far as I was concerned. Getting it off his chest might make him feel better, but would be of no benefit to me. So I refuse to entertain it and I can see even though he still can't read my mind, he, at last, can read my body language. I'm not being cruel or petty, it just is not relevant to me now and I've let it go, he needs to as well.

Galen leads him into the room where Aro is kept; cautioning him to say nothing and a discussion with Felix about a treaty with the werewolves is discussed. I can see Edward smirk, and then he actually bites his lip and eventually stuffs his fist into his mouth to stop himself laughing. He motions us outside and then ghosts away slightly and roars with laughter.

"He's still sane, but every time you speak Galen, he parody's you and I'm sorry but well..., he's taking the utter crap! It's hilarious and absolutely rude! I got a few,

'I'm the spect-fucking-tacular Galen Markus, blah, blah, blah! Everyone listen to me because I shit rainbows!'

As I said, he is for now still sane, but he is losing it slightly. But his most over-riding thoughts are how much he hates that you have attained what he never could!" Edward says trying not to laugh again,

But it's too much for Felix, Afton and Galen and they are roaring with laughter, making Corin and I join in. The stupid thing is I could see Aro doing that before now, it seems like just what he would do when rolling his eyes at Caius or Marcus in the past. Edward didn't stay long as he was heading for Volterra, to see his family and read the wives.

The news when it reached us was not pleasant; Sulpicia was a seething mass of hatred and thoughts of revenge. Which was crazy, because she brought this on herself first and foremost. But Anthenodora was totally blank Edward said. Even when he started to talk to her, hoping for some recognition or response he said she was just gone. So Galen ordered her execution as soon as possible. Wow, talk about a weak mind, she only lasted ten years, while they had tortured Didyme for centuries.

**QNV**

Galen and I were once more taking advantage of the hot springs, it had become a favourite haunt for us and more often than not we would end up there every evening. It helped him unwind and was very pleasurable, making us feel warm to the touch and almost human I suppose. It had literally become the place we could let our hair down because usually it was braided out of our way during the day.

"Galen? I was thinking it would be nice to see Didyme and Jasper. We haven't seen them since the wedding, what do you think?" I asked as I massaged his tense shoulders,

"I think, I should note this down! My wife is asking me for something!" he answered laughing.

I did tell him all those years ago that I didn't need much and he'd laughed, but it didn't take long for me to be proven right. I'm still a low maintenance type of woman or should that be a vampire. I can dress up when needed, but mostly its jeans and a t'shirt or our robes. I don't need or want jewels and I like rustic handmade stuff in the villa. Corin and I have made curtains, awnings and mostly all of the robes everyone wears.

The humans think we're a retreat for people trying to find themselves and we don't disabuse them. So when the guard come and go they don't bat an eyelid and the leave us pretty much alone to just be ourselves. Any big influx of vampires usually happens at night and they are none the wiser. Plus Emmett has the place wired uptight and we know if anyone approaches long before they get near.

"So! Can we go? I'd like to see their new place and spend some time with our sister. Plus you can get an update on how Caius is fairing!" I say slipping my hands down his torso, just to hear him purr for me,

"Hmmm, yes! How about we go see them and you show me America. Well, the places you lived anyway?" he says as he pulls me around and into his lap,

"Okay, if you like. We might even have a chance to visit the Library!" I murmur into his chest as I plant little kisses all over it.

The next few hours are spent worshipping and reaffirming our bond and love for each other. He knows just how to bring me the greatest pleasure with just a few well places touches, as I do the same for him. We are so strongly attuned to each other that we more often than not have multiple orgasms back to back. Thank god we don't have to breathe, as we enjoy several underwater escapades. It brings a whole new dimension to our lovemaking, being supported by the buoyant water and cocooned in almost utter silence. It's almost other-worldly and fitting for two supernaturals.

**QNV**

It's very strange being back once more in America; it's almost the same as it was before. It's me who has changed beyond all recognition and not the world of man and mortality. The government may be different, but not the people, no they are much as they were. It's bittersweet returning to Washington and Arizona, showing Galen places I went to or houses I lived in. But knowing my family are gone, gone before their time is the hardest part.

Jasper and Galen have a meeting with the Quileutes today since we're already here, but I don't feel the need to join them. They too are part of my distant past and anything we had in common is long gone and can never be resurrected. I'm happy to enjoy the company of my sister Didyme, she has come a long way since she was freed from her personal hell. Balancing Jasper, as Alice never did or never tried too. He's much more relaxed and at peace with himself, it's a change for the better.

Charlotte too has blossomed having a sister and friend by her side, something she lacked for many years. Peter, of course, is as irreverent as ever and is happy to poke fun at everyone no matter who you are, he's a little crazy. Bur to me they are my family, a real family. Not disparate souls pretending to be united, in the world of the humans.

I am happy with where my life has led me, I would never really been happy as a Cullen, I see that now. It was a very narrow view of the vampire world and they place far too many constraints on themselves in their bid to be more humanlike. It's insanity to have immortality but live like a mortal. What's the point? No wonder they went off the rails constantly fighting their own nature. Trapping themselves in a self-destructive bubble that was neither one thing or the other.

Lately, I've had a longing to do something constructive, so on our return I think I might give Marcus a hand in the Volterra archives. I've missed books and feel the need to immerse myself once again in their glory. Emmett and Rose will be heading to America and Carlisle is to busy with his research, so hopefully Marcus could use a hand.

Galen's happy about it as he too wishes to spend time with Marcus; they are starting talks about dividing Europe between them. Him to the East and us to the West. That's what I love so much about Galen; he's not a greedy man. He neither wants nor needs it all, just what he can manage. I can see we are all on the right path, sure there may be a few bumps or curves thrown our way.

But nothing insurmountable, because we know we have time and the patience to sort everything out. As long as we keep moving forward with the world we will survive as a race. It's the stagnating that kills you, you suffocate in your own indifference. We should learn from the past, be it human or vampire and never make the same mistakes. That's where the Romanians and the Volturi failed, they fell prey to the sin of arrogance and believed themselves invulnerable, but no one is!

We are leaving for the Library tomorrow, I want them to meet Galen. But I'm sad that so many of them are no longer there. Charlene and Judson are gone, so to is my dear friend Jenkins. Flynn is no longer the Librarian, more a consultant now with Eve still by his side. But although the people have changed the Library is still the same, it is the beating heart of our world and always will be. Yes, these ten years have wrought many changes and not just for us.

That is the downside to immortality, you live on while your friends and loved ones pass on. But maybe, just maybe they go to another plane of existence and are not really gone at all, I'd like to think so and that one day we will meet again. Because, once upon a time I didn't believe in vampires or werewolves. Didn't think magic was real and I was proven wrong, so who can say there is not an afterlife? Not me that's for sure!

_**Be – don't try to become. Osho**_


End file.
